destin
by christellesvu
Summary: si Olivia et Alex s'étaient connues dans leur jeunesse ... des événements dramatiques vont les séparer vont-elles trouver le chemin du pardon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Octobre 1985

Elle avait donné vie dans la souffrance et dans la douleur. Désormais, sa vie serait de toute façon condamnée. Elle vivrait avec cet enfant qui lui rappellerait chaque jour ce qu'elle avait subi un soir de février en rentrant tardivement de l'université.

Comment allait-elle le supporter ? Comment vivre tous les jours à ses côtés ? Elle n'était pas heureuse comme elle aurait dû l'être face à un acte qui rendait heureuses la plupart des femmes aspirant à ce bonheur qui leur offrait une plénitude parfaite.

Le personnel médical ayant ressenti le malaise la mère, arrivée seule et dont les seuls mots prononcés furent : « l'enfant arrive »

Elle avait éjecté d'elle-même cette toute petite vie. Quand le médecin voulu la mettre dans ses bras comme toutes les mères le rêvaient, elle refusa de prendre l'enfant et tourna sa tête. Elle ne dit rien ….son visage resta aussi impassible que le goût d'amertume qu'elle avait à ce moment-là pour la vie. Aucune larme ne vint troubler le silence de cette pièce quand l'infirmière emmena la petite fille loin de ce que l'on pouvait appeler sa génitrice.

L'infirmière désirant ne pas forcer la mère emmena l'enfant à la nurserie où elle le déposa dans un berceau. Sur son minuscule bracelet rose, rien ne fut écrit…elle fut surnommée la petite fille sans nom.

La nuit était tombée. Elle se réveilla quand même au bout de quelques heures de sommeil.

Elle se leva et longea les couloirs de la clinique. On entendait au loin quelques braillements d'enfants. Elle s'avança vers la pouponnière où étaient posés quelques nourrissons.

Il fallait qu'elle ose regarder l'enfant de ce monstre qu'elle allait devoir élever. Serait-elle capable de l'aimer ?

Elle devait oser affronter ses peurs, elle n'avait pas le choix.

A force de cogiter, de penser à sa décision, elle avait fini par dépasser le stade légal de l'avortement.

Son regard se dispersa à travers la vitre. Comment la reconnaître ? Laquelle était-ce ? Laquelle possédait les gênes de ce monstre qui avait ruiné sa vie ?

Laquelle était-ce ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne la reconnaissait pas, tous ces poupons se ressemblaient tellement.

- Vous cherchez votre petite fille madame Benson ?

- C'est une fille ?

- Une merveilleuse petite fille. Elle est déjà très calme.

- Je suis contente que ce soit une fille.

L'infirmière restait intriguée par cette femme qui n'avait pas souhaité regarder son enfant, ni le prendre dans ses bras.

- Vous voulez la voir ?

Elle hocha la tête sans dire un seul mot.

- La première en partant de la droite….elle est superbe. Elle est déjà très calme pour un nourrisson.

Elle regardait sa petite fille en se demandant si elle lui ressemblerait.

- Vous avez choisi un prénom.

- Pas encore

- Peut-être qu'en le tenant dans vos bras, vous aurez une idée.

La mère restait toujours silencieuse, le regard perdu.

- Je vous l'amène dans votre chambre

- Si vous voulez ?

Elle regagna sa chambre et attendit.

L'infirmière arriva avec l'enfant qu'elle lui mit dans les bras.

- Elle vous ressemble déjà

- Merci ….ces simples mots prononcés par cette infirmière qu'elle ne connaissait pas la rassurèrent un peu….ainsi sa fille lui ressemblerait peut être….

- Olivia dit-elle, je vais l'appeler Olivia

- C'est un prénom magnifique.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Juillet 2010

Le nouveau procureur

Alex Cabott, occupée à classer ses derniers dossiers, reçut cette nouvelle inattendue aux alentours de midi. Elle fut surprise mais tellement heureuse. Elle occupait la fonction d'avocate comme associée d'un bureau dont la réputation florissait depuis maintenant 10 ans. Les cas importants dont elle s'était occupés ces derniers temps et s'étaient souvent retrouvés dans la presse ainsi que les relations qu'elle avait nouées dans le travail avait sans doute également plaidé en sa faveur.

On venait de lui offrir le poste de substitut du procureur qu'elle n'avait pas un seul instant hésité à accepter. Son rêve d'ascension prenait enfin forme. Elle y avait travaillé d'arrache-pied. Elle avait atteint son objectif. Mais la raison principale, elle seule le savait….elle allait la revoir….enfin après toutes ces années. Elle savait qu'elle travaillait dans ce service. Allait-elle enfin lui pardonner ? Allaient-elles pouvoir renouer après tout ce temps déjà perdu ….elle savait qu'elle allait travailler ensemble mais accepterait-elle de dépasser les contacts professionnels ? Elle le saurait rapidement…..Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et Olivia lui avait fait payer le prix de ses erreurs de jeunesse.

Son travail occupait la plupart de son temps. Elle voyait très peu sa famille.

Elle s'était sacrifiée ….elle le ne regrettait pas si cela lui permettait de la retrouver.

Elle devait maintenant débarrasser son ancien bureau, son nouveau poste prenait déjà effet le lendemain.

Après avoir fait le vide, elle se rendit dans le bureau d'Andrew

- Andrew  
- Alex, je suis tellement contente pour toi et tellement mélancolique à la fois.  
- Merci Andrew  
- C'est sincère, tu vas me manquer  
- Toi aussi  
- Je vais m'atteler à la tâche pour te remplacer, je n'aurais jamais cru que le barreau de New-York m'enlèverait ma plus belle recrue.  
- Moi non plus !

Plongés dans leur pile de dossiers, Olivia Benson et Eliott Stabler, n'en finissaient plus de terminer cette papasserie. Les dernières enquêtes les avaient amenés sur d'innombrables terrains d'enquêtes et très peu au bureau. Maintenant, il fallait rattraper le temps perdu. Cragen, le capitaine, se montrait intransigeant, les rapports d'enquête devaient régulièrement être mis à jour.

- Tu crois qu'on rentrera un jour ! j'ai promis aux jumeaux de jouer une partie de Wii avec eux ce soir.  
- J'espère bien ! rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me glisser dans mon lit douillet, je suis épuisée…..si seulement Cragen compatissait aux douleurs féminines  
- Il attend certainement des nouvelles de ses supérieurs concernant le nouveau substitut  
- Encore une nouvelle, ça défile pour le moment  
- Souvent les substituts ont du mal à travailler avec des victimes vivantes.

Cragen sortit de son bureau

- Rentrez chez vous, il est tard….à moins que curieux comme vous êtes, vous attendez ….  
- Nous, non ! dirent-ils ensemble avant d'éclater de rire….  
- C'est Alex Cabott….une jeune avocate mais qui possède pas mal d'expérience, elle a apparemment traité des cas difficiles  
- Olivia ça va ?

En entendant le nom du nouveau substitut, ses souvenirs laissés dans un coin de son inconscience, ces souvenirs dont elle ne souhaitait pas la réapparition s'étalaient devant elle et reprenaient forme  
- Olivia, Olivia  
- Oui  
- Tu es d'une pâleur effrayante  
- Elle a ses trucs de filles capitaine  
- Eliott, dit-elle ! tout en sachant qu'il était très loin de la vérité  
- Filez tous les deux

Eliott s'était rendu compte qu'un voile de douleur était apparu pour aussitôt 'en aller. Olivia détenait les clés d'un secret qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à lui dévoiler. Parviendrait-il un jour à le savoir. Les cicatrices de son passé lui rappelait douloureusement tous ceux qu'elle avait dû quitter pour se reconstruire.

- Tu la connais ?  
- Qui ?  
- Le substitut ?  
- Eliott, je suis fatiguée, je rentre !  
- Liv, je suis là si tu en as besoin, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien et ne me dis pas que ce sont tes trucs de fille….  
- Je sais  
- Donc tu la connais  
- J'ai eu une amie d'enfance qui s'appelait comme elle  
- Et  
- Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis un long moment…..ça doit être une coïncidence, on verra demain  
- Olivia si tu ne vas pas bien, prends ta journée  
- Promis


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 Sarah 

Janvier 2010

L'enfant les cheveux et les yeux bruns, le portrait craché de sa mère, regardait paisiblement la télévision quand sa mère sortit de la salle de bain enroulée dans son peignoir bleu.

Il neigeait encore abondamment dans les rues de New-York. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de l'appartement qu'elle partageait uniquement avec sa mère.

Elle vivait à deux, sa mère n'avait jamais ramené personne. Elle ne savait rien de son père, juste qu'il était mort dans un accident de voiture quand sa mère était enceinte.

Elle aimait encore regarder les dessins animés. Elle adorait aussi écouter Beyonce. Sa star préférée. Elle espérait que sa mère l'emmènerait voir leur concert. Elle fêtait ses 8 ans la semaine prochaine, elle espérait avoir le billet de concert. Mais ce n'était pas gagné vu son jeune âge.

- tu mets les infos ma puce

- c'est déjà maintenant.

- Oui, il est 19h00.

L'enfant prit la télécommande sur la table basse et changea le programme

Ce soir-là, les infos diffusèrent un reportage sur le petit Nathan, un petit garçon de 4 ans qui venait d'être retrouvé après avoir été enlevé devant son immeuble pendant qu'il jouait avec son grand frère la semaine précédente. On le voyait dans le bras d'un agent de police le sortant d'un entrepôt abandonné.

- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle la main devant la bouche, les larmes s'écoulèrent de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir

- Pourquoi tu pleures maman ?

- Tu vois la dame qui porte le petit garçon

- Oui, tu la connais

- Oui Sarah c'est ta grande sœur

- J'ai une grande sœur s'exclama-t-elle

- Oui

- Je peux la voir

- Non, maman n'a pas été très gentille

L'enfant regardait sa mère qui pleurait toujours

- Tu es triste ?

- Oui, écoute-moi bien Sarah lui dit-elle en fixant son regard. Si un jour il m'arrive quelque chose, tu dois aller voir Olivia, elle t'aidera.

- Ok

- Promets-le-moi Sarah

- Je te le promets maman. Je te le promets.

L'enfant se blottit contre sa mère

- Tu es la meilleure des mamans

- Merci mon cœur

Je lui ai promis pensa-t-elle…..je lui ai promis

Elle l'avait perdu il y a presque 9 ans, elle avait cependant tenu sa promesse.

Elle avait aimé son deuxième enfant autant qu'elle l'avait pu. Elle l'avait protégé comme elle aurait dû le faire avec Olivia. Mais rien ne réparerait les dégâts qui avaient été causés 9 ans auparavant.

Elle n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles depuis l'incident. Son Olivia avait réussi à s'en sortir malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait réussi….mais à quel prix.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4  
la rencontre

3 juillet 2010

Il était déjà 17h30, les formalités administratives lui avaient pris assez bien de temps. Elle rentra discrètement dans le bureau, elle espérait secrètement la revoir….juste la revoir ….elle avait tellement attendu qu'elle lui pardonne que son cœur s'en était autant endurci qu'une pierre. Elle ne méritait personne ….elle s'était investie en tant qu'avocat de la défense espérant réparer le mal qu'elle avait pu causer, le mal qu'elle n'avait pas su défendre.

Elle pénétra dans les couloirs, des allées et venues de policiers interrompirent momentanément sa vue sur la pièce derrière cette porte vitrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta sur le seuil….elle la vit….son cœur s'arrêta de battre….un autre inspecteur fixait un écran d'ordinateur en se compagnie, la main posée sur son épaule. Elle le regardait en souriant….ce sourire, elle déglutit…elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour obtenir à nouveau ce sourire.

En riant, elle tourna la tête et son sourire se stoppa de lui-même immédiatement.

- Liv ?  
- Les ennuis arrivent  
- De quoi tu parles  
- Tu vois la blonde  
- Je te rappelle que je suis mariée  
- Petit malin lui dit-elle en lui envoyant une tape amicale sur sa poitrine.

- C'est Alex Cabott, le nouveau substitut du procureur

- Tu la connais alors ? je ne m'étais pas trompé

Alex s'approcha du bureau de nos deux détectives, seuls présents dans les locaux, veille de la fête nationale.

- Maître cabott, dit-elle en regardant Eliott qui lui tendit la main  
- Eliott Stabler et voici  
- Olivia ….votre coéquipière  
- Olivia dit-elle à voix basse  
- Maître cabott lui répondit Olivia en fuyant son regard

Eliott sentit une tension prendre possession de cette pièce pourtant habituée aux individus peu recommandables.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Alex, je préfère la proximité  
- C'est parti pour Alex, vous permettez, je dois faxer ce dossier et Olivia attend son prince charmant

Olivia se leva

- Maître Cabott, ça m'ira

Cette fois, elle fixa son regard sans le détacher

- Je préfère ne pas m'attacher….et c'est inspecteur Benson ….

Olivia agrippa son sac

Eliott revint

- Tu t'en vas  
- Je vais déposer ce dossier à Cragen , Jérémy devrait bientôt arriver

Entendre ces noms d'un lointain suggéra à Alex un souvenir qu'elle préféra chasser

- ne vous en faites pas Alex, Olivia peut être froide. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez fréquenté le même lycée  
- c'est exact

Et elle partit voir Cragen ….

Au même moment Jérémy, artiste peintre et le seul ami d'Olivia qu'Eliott connaissait entra dans cette même pièce.

- Eliott  
- Jérémy, les deux hommes s'échangèrent une poignée de main  
- Alex ?  
- Jérémy !  
- Ça fait longtemps !  
- Je sais !

En sortant, elle croisa une nouvelle fois Alex

- Ne vous en faites pas, les substituts ne durent jamais ici….  
- Olivia….  
- Inspecteur Benson, je vous prie, maître Cabott….nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, j'aime mon travail, c'est tout ce que j'ai et je ne veux pas le perdre, je mettrai donc de côté mes opinions afin que tout se passe pour le mieux….mais n'imaginez surtout pas qu'on puisse prendre une autre route

- Liv

Elle se retourna, on put lire toute la fureur dans ses yeux  
La Liv que vous connaissiez est morte depuis longtemps  
Et en compagnie de Jérémy , elle quitta la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Janvier 2014

C'est la première fois qu'elle traversait seule les rues de New York aussi loin de leur appartement. Elle devait rapidement la trouver avant d'être rattrapée par ceux qui la cherchaient. Elle les avait entendus dans le couloir de l'hôpital, ils la cherchaient. Elle ne pouvait donc plus rentrer à la maison. Elle avait besoin d'aide elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Elle compta le peu d'argent qu'elle possédait dans la poche de son jeans. Elle ne connaissant même pas le prix d'un ticket de métro. Au pire, je marcherai pensa-t-elle.

Elle serrait le bout de papier froissé contenant l'adresse qu'elle avait cherchée quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle connaissait le plan par cœur mais elle redoutait quand même de se tromper. Elle descendit la rame de métro en espérant prendre la bonne direction. Elle observa le plan et sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. L'obscurité avait déjà gagné du terrain.

Elle arriverait donc à proximité du bureau de police où elle voulait se rendre.

Elle n'avait pas peur mais elle s'inquiétait ….sa mère l'avait beaucoup trop protégée….elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à ce qu'elle voyait dans les stations de métro….elle eut la chance de trouver une place libre à côté d'une dame…les gens penseraient qu'elles étaient ensemble et on la laisserait tranquille.

Et si elle refusait de l'aider…... après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas, elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées. Elle ne connaissait son existence que depuis 4 ans maintenant…..elle n'avait rien appris de plus que son existence… sa mère refusait de lui en parler. Elle avait pourtant essayé mais chaque fois, sa mère finissait par pleurer….elle cessa alors ses questions.

Elle trouva l'immeuble qu'elle cherchait…..elle entra sans que personne ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Face à l'ascenseur, elle observa les différents services sur le plan de l'immeuble et elle monta au deuxième étage. Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 18h30. Elle espérait qu'elle serait encore là.

Elle vit quelques policiers en tenue se déplaçant.

Au centre de la pièce, à un des bureaux était assis un agent. Elle le reconnut, il accompagnait sa sœur quand elle l'avait vue à la télé deux ans plus tôt.

Elle s'avança vers lui. Absorbé dans ses dossiers, il ne la vit pas s'approcher.

Eliott sentit quelqu'un ….il leva la tête et aperçu une jeune adolescente, encore presqu'une enfant juste en face de son bureau. À son grand étonnement, elle prit la parole la première.

Il remarqua immédiatement le même regard, le même sourire ….

- C'est le bureau d'Olivia ?

- C'est le sien, effectivement

- Elle est là ?

- Elle est au tribunal aujourd'hui

- Elle fait quoi au tribunal ?

- Tu es bien curieuse jeune fille

- Je sais, pardonnez-moi monsieur

- Elle témoigne dans une affaire

- Elle va revenir ?

- Ça dépend du temps que ça prend

- Ça prend longtemps en général

- Elle peut très bien revenir dans une heure comme elle peut ne pas du tout repasser ici.

La jeune fille semblait déçue, une tristesse nostalgique la submergea

- Je peux l'attendre

- Ça risque de prendre du temps

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ? comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Sarah

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Je viens d'avoir 12 ans monsieur

- Pourquoi cherches-tu Olivia ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire…

Eliott se leva

- Viens avec moi

Elle le suivit, il l'emmena dans un petit salon à l'écart du bruit, il avait ressenti la souffrance chez cet enfant qui apparemment connaissait Olivia, il désirait juste en éclaircir les circonstances. En l'absence de sa partenaire, son rôle était de prendre soin des victimes dont parfois Olivia continuait à se soucier mais il ne se souvenait absolument pas de cette jeune fille.

- Vas-y assieds-toi, tu peux l'attendre ici, il y a la télé.

- Merci

- Je vais essayer de l'appeler d'accord et lui dire que tu l'attends. Mais dis-moi, comment connais-tu l'inspecteur Benson ?

- Maman m'a dit que si j'avais des ennuis, je devais trouver Olivia

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Maman m'a dit que c'était la seule qui pourrait m'aider

- Pourquoi Olivia, ta maman te l'a-t-elle dit ?

- Maman dit que c'est ma grande sœur

- Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens d'accord

Il essaya plusieurs fois de l'appeler mais pas de réponse, il était 20h00. Il devait rentrer, il avait promis à Kathy de ne pas rentrer trop tardivement d'autant plus qu'il était en congé. Il avait vérifié dans le fichier central ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Effectivement, elle et Olivia avait la même mère. Drôle de coïncidence ! cette jeune fille avait-elle raison , Olivia lui avait toujours affirmé ne pas avoir de famille ,ajoutant qu'avoir des amis finissait toujours pas une trahison ….qu'elle préférait la souffrance de la solitude …..lui avait-elle délibérément menti….

Olivia et lui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé d'une sœur. Ils partageaient pourtant énormément de gouts, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, qu'elle était le fruit d'un viol et qu'elle avait quitté la maison à l'âge de 16 ans. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit de plus et Eliott n'avait jamais insisté, il savait que parler de son passé lui causait beaucoup de peine

Il retourna dans le petit salon après avoir passé un coup de fil à Kathy et laissé un dernier message à Olivia.

- Elle est arrivée ?

- Non, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles

- Je vais l' attendre alors….

- Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe, je pourrais peut-être t'aider

- Je ne sais pas

- Écoute, je suis le partenaire d'Olivia, nous travaillons ensemble la plupart du temps. Je sais que sa jeunesse n'a pas été très heureuse et que son entente avec votre mère n'était pas super. Alors pourquoi la cherches-tu ?

- Maman est malade

- D'accord

- Où est-elle ?

- À l'hôpital

La jeune fille très émue reprit la parole

- Cet après-midi, j'ai raté les cours pour aller la voir aux soins palliatifs.

- Je comprends

Il mit sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter comme il le faisait avec sa propre progéniture.

- Je suis arrivée dans les couloirs et j'ai entendu une dame dire à maman qu'ils savaient que j'étais seule et qu'ils allaient devoir m'emmener, que la voisine les avait appelés parce qu'ils ne voyaient plus maman depuis un moment. Je me suis cachée. Quand j'ai su qu'ils étaient partis, je suis allée voir maman ….elle m'a dit qu'Olivia m'aiderait…..

- D'accord

- Tu crois qu'Olivia va m'aider ?

- J'en suis certain


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

- je vais t'emmener chez moi, hors de question que je te laisse toute seule ici. Crois-moi Olivia viendra te chercher. Si ce que tu dis est la vérité.

- Je ne suis pas une menteuse monsieur

- c'est mon métier de me méfier

- Vous êtes certain qu'elle viendra, peut –être qu'elle ne veut pas me voir non plus.

- Tu sais je la connais assez bien Olivia, elle ne laissera jamais un enfant qui lui demande de l'aide, crois-moi. Je lui parlerai de toi si tu veux

- Ok

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une fille de ton âge

Olivia, fatiguée par cette journée dont elle crut qu'elle n'en finirait jamais, sortit enfin du tribunal…..enfin l'air libre, malgré la température glaciale qui régnait sur New York, cette sortie nocturne lui procura un bien fou.

Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et l'alluma afin d'être enfin joignable au cas où le capitaine aurait besoin de ses services. N'ayant ni famille, c'est toujours Olivia qu'il appelait bien souvent en tout premier lieu pour se rendre sur les lieux d'une enquête.

Elle s'étonna, en constatant son journal d'appel, son partenaire avait essayé de l'appeler plus de 10 fois alors qu'il savait qu'elle se trouvait au tribunal et serait donc injoignable une bonne partie de la journée. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter le message et elle l'appela directement.

- Eliott

- Liv, enfin

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai absolument besoin de te voir

- Quand ? ce soir ?

- Tout de suite….

- Ok…..

- Je passe prendre une douche, j'ai eu une longue journée et je viens ok

- D'accord,

- Tu me dis ce qu'il se passe en deux mots

- Impossible Liv, c'est personnel

- Ok, je me dépêche

Il regarda la jeune fille qui mangeait à la table familiale sous le regard intrigué de ses 4 enfants qui n'avaient pas l'habitude que leur père leur ramène une étrangère à la maison.

- Elle peut venir voir un film avec nous dans ma chambre papa

- Ok mais à 10h, extinction des feux

La jeune Sarah le regardait fixement

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne la vois pas aujourd'hui, ce sera demain. Tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne viendra la chercher

- Merci beaucoup monsieur

- Appelle-moi Eliott d'accord

- Merci Eliott

- Je lui prête un pyjama papa

- Très bonne idée ma puce

Maureen Stabler emmena alors Sarah vers sa Chambre.

- Merci Kathy

- De rien, je ne savais pas qu'Olivia avait une sœur

- Je pense que personne ne le sait, il a du se produire une chose terrible pour qu'elle nous le cache Kathy, elle se dévoile tellement peu que c'est très difficile

- Là, elle ne pourra pas se défiler, El….tu es son ami, crois-moi, elle te racontera tout, parole de femme.

Son téléphone sonna enfin et il partit dans le salon afin d'être tranquille pour lui parler.

Il regagna la cuisine

- Elle va venir

- Tant mieux El, je vous prépare du café. La nuit risque d'être longue.

- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir

- Moi aussi

30 min plus tard, Olivia frappa doucement. Eliott vint rapidement lui ouvrir.

- Je t'en prie entre. Kathy nous a préparé du café

- Mon dieu El, tu as vraiment l'air sérieux

- C'est le cas Liv


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Il lui prit le manteau et l'invita à la suivre au salon.

- Assieds-toi

- Je vous laisse, je vais voir si les enfants dorment

Eliott lui offrit un café sans dire un seul mot.

- Alors

- Une jeune fille est venue au poste aujourd'hui, elle te cherchait.

- Je la connais

- Elle s'appelle Sarah, elle a 12 ans. ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Pas du tout

- Tu as presque l'air sincère dis donc rétorqua-t-il insolemment.

- Eliott Stabler dit-elle en se levant, si je te dis que je ne connais pas de Sarah, c'est que c'est vrai depuis quand je te mentirais.

- Depuis que cette jeune fille m'a montré ses papiers

- Et quoi ?dit-elle vraiment furibonde. Je suis crevée Eliott, si tu as quoi que ce soit à me reprocher, dis-le de suite que l'on en finisse

- Je pensais qu'on se disait tout Liv

- C'est le cas El, tu sais très bien que je ne me confie pas facilement mais je ne t'ai jamais menti

- Tu as une sœur ?

- Je n'en sais rien dit-elle doucement

Kathy, ayant entendu les voix qui s'élevaient, pénétra dans le salon

- Les enfants dorment, Eliott calme-toi dit-elle en lui prenant la main

- Désolée Kathy, Eliott, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais je ne connais absolument pas de Sarah, je te le jure.

- Alors pourquoi affirme-t-elle que c'est ta sœur, j'ai vu son extrait d'acte de naissance cet après-midi…Sarah Benson, fille de Séréna Benson, ta mère Olivia

Elle retomba dans le fauteuil

- Oh mon dieu !

Devant sa pâleur, Eliott ne peut s'empêcher de s'approcher et de lui prendre sa main.

- Je ne savais même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon Eliott…..elle m'a juste promis de l'aimer …elle m'avait promis…..crois-moi !

- Liv, raconte-moi ….

- C'est une très longue histoire El, une très très longue histoire. Les cicatrices du passé ne sont pas faciles à raconter El. Elle va bien ? j'ai besoin de savoir

- Elle est assez effrayée Liv pour être sincère, elle a traversé New York afin de te trouver. Ta mère est à l'hôpital, un cancer en phase terminale. je suis désolé

Elle restait silencieuse…..perdue dans ses pensées….son passé avait fini par la rattraper. Elle s'écroula dans le fauteuil sous le choc

- Les services sociaux ont été avertis par une voisine qui s'est aperçue que ta petite sœur vivait seule depuis un moment. Elle les a entendus en allant voir votre mère à l'hôpital, elle a pris peur et elle s'est enfuie.

Olivia restait toujours aussi silencieuse…..Eliott ne l'avait jamais vue aussi perdue ….

- Olivia

- El

La souffrance qu'il lut …..Les larmes qui ne s'écoulaient pas ….mais tellement visible dans ses yeux. Kathy n'osait plus bouger. Eliott se leva et s'accroupit face à elle

Il prit sa voix la plus douce

- Liv, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous, quelles que soient les souffrances du passé, ta petite sœur a besoin de toi, elle n'a que 12 ans, elle a besoin de toi.

- Je sais dit-elle faiblement, je sais

L'armure dont elle s'était munie venait de s'écrouler

- Où est-elle ?

- En haut

- Elle est ici ?

- Je n'ai pas pu la laisser Liv lui dit-il en caressant sa main. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour mes enfants s'il nous était arrivé quelque chose. n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment El

- Alors raconte-moi Liv, tu t'en sens capable

- Je vais essayer

- Je vais vous laisser

- Non, reste Kathy, tu as aussi le droit de savoir

Et Olivia commença à tout raconter.


	8. Chapter 8

_merci vous vos commentaires , ca me touche_

Chapitre 8

Les cartons déposés dans la voiture, elles firent toutes les deux une dernière fois le tour de leur petite maison blanche. Cette maison où Olivia avait grandi, cette maison où elle avait fait ses premiers pas, cette maison résonnait tout aussi bien de joie comme de chagrin. Cette maison où sa mère avait commencé à boire beaucoup trop chaque soir. Cette maison où bien des fois les mots qu'elle lui adressait sous l'effet de l'alcool l'avaient blessée pour finalement l'endurcir.

Tout s'était enclenché à la fin du mois de juin, Sa mère avait atteint le sommet lorsqu'elle était arrivée ivre à la remise des diplômes de fin d'année de ses étudiants de dernière année. Le doyen ne lui avait plus laissé le choix. Elle entrait en cure ou elle perdrait son travail. Sa mère était donc rentrée de force en cure pendant ces deux mois de vacances mais elle n'avait plus le choix ni aucune excuse pour reporter son traitement.

Quant à Olivia, elle fut envoyée quasi de force en colonie pendant deux mois. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, elle ne voulait pas compliquer les décisions et l'accepta sans même râler. C'était toujours mieux qu'une famille d'accueil.

Mais des torts avaient été causés et sa mère dût tout de même en payer les conséquences. Même si sa cure avait donné de très bons résultats et qu'elle ne touchait plus à un seul verre, le doyen sous la pression de certains parents, mécènes et également de grands donateurs, ne put se permettre de la garder dans son université. Séréna Benson fut mutée à New York où il lui avait déjà trouvé une belle maisonnette dans une banlieue bourgeoise.

- Les cours ne commencent que dans 15 jours, il vous restera donc assez de temps pour vous installer. voici le numéro de votre nouveau doyen, vous l'appelez dès que vous y arrivez, il vous fixera un rendez-vous. Il n'est pas au courant de vos frasques, montrez-vous donc discrète. Je lui ai dit que vous aviez souhaité un changement.

- Bien monsieur

- Il y a une école secondaire pour votre fille, d'après mes renseignements, c'est un excellent établissement, sans doute même meilleur que celui qu'elle fréquentait ici. Elle commencera les cours mais vous l'aiderez à rattraper son retard.

- Bien monsieur

- Vous êtes un bon professeur Séréna, tâchez de vous en souvenir. Cette fois c'est une mutation, la prochaine fois, je ne serai plus là pour assurer vos arrières. Si je puis me permettre, pensez aussi à votre fille, elle n'a que vous !

- Bien monsieur

- Très bien, vous pouvez disposer

Elle avait donc dû annoncer à sa fille les changements qui se profilaient devant eux. Sa fille allait devoir une nouvelle fois souffrir des conséquences de son alcoolisme qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à vaincre. Elle avait appris à regarder Olivia comme sa fille et non plus comme le fruit de son viol. Le doyen avait tout à fait raison, Olivia n'avait que 14 ans et elle était la seule personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter.

- Ce n'est pas grave maman, tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi et que tu ailles mieux.

- J'ai de la chance d'avoir une fille comme toi lui dit-elle

Toutes les deux, assises sur le perron, savaient qu'elles partaient pour une nouvelle vie, un nouveau destin.

- On y va ?

- On y va maman, je suis prête

- As-tu salué tes amis ?

- Oui

- Ils te manqueront

- Il y a internet et le téléphone

- Ta mère devrait se recycler dans les technologies modernes.

- Je m'en ferai d'autres mamans. Olivia ne dit pas à sa mère que son alcoolisme l'avait éloigné de ses amis de peur qu'ils ne découvrent la vérité. A l'école, elle se montrait également la plus discrète possible, s'exerçant même à commettre des erreurs afin de ne pas être en haut du tableau et ainsi se faire remarquer le moins possible.

Elles grimpèrent donc dans la vieille voiture de sa mère direction New York pour une vie pleine de promesse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Après 200 km de route elles arrivèrent enfin à Manhattan où se trouvait l'université de New York où enseignerait sa mère. Elles habiteraient donc Greenwich village. C'est dans ce quartier résidentiel que l'université avait décidé de les loger toutes les deux.

Olivia observait attentivement les paysages qu'elle n'avait vus que sur internet, dans certains films ou encore dans des livres notamment le fleuve Hudson ou encore l'arc dédié à Georges Washington au Washington square Park. Elle était impressionnée en découvrant certains lieux mythiques dont elle avait déjà souvent entendu parler. Les balades de Bob Dylan résonnaient dans sa tête, c'est en fouinant dans le grenier qu'elle avait découvert de vieux disques et s'était passionnée pour cette période musical, son coup de cœur restait d'ailleurs la grande Janis Joplin.

- C'est superbe maman ! vraiment !

- Je crois que l'on va s'y plaire Olivia

- Moi aussi

- C'est un vrai départ pour toutes les deux, je vais tenter d'être une meilleure mère et je sais que je me répète.

- Je sais maman, tu vas y arriver !

- Je suis certaine que dans les brocantes du quartier, tu trouveras des disques qui te feront plaisir.

- tu crois que l'on pourra visiter certains lieux ensemble maman

- dès que nous serons confortablement installées.

Quand elles arrivèrent, elles s'exclamèrent devant la beauté de leur maison construite de grès rouge comme beaucoup de maisons du quartier sauf qu'elle n'était pas pourtant aussi grande que les demeures voisines. Un magnifique jardin bordait chacune des maisons. Tout était propre et bien entretenu.

- C'est comme dans un rêve maman

- C'est vrai que c'est un quartier charmant, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Elles descendirent rapidement de la voiture s'apercevant que le camion de déménagement les attendait déjà. L'air était déjà beaucoup plus frais, nous étions début septembre et les températures restaient estivales.

Une dame âgée qui apparemment les attendait s'avança vers elles

- Êtes-vous madame Benson ?

- Elle–même enchantée de vous rencontrer madame.

- Je suis madame Banks, la propriétaire de cette charmante petite maison. Voici votre fille je suppose

- Effectivement, Olivia viens ici

- Bonjour jeune fille

- Bonjour madame dit Olivia en rougissant

- Une grande timide on dirait mais bien élevée. Vous verrez c'est un quartier paisible, vous devriez vous y plaire. Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, j'habite la deuxième maison sur votre gauche. Je vous ai préparé du pain et vous trouverez une salade dans le frigo, je me suis dit que vous seriez trop fatiguées pour préparer le repas.

- Nous vous remercions. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part

- Je vais vous laisser, je crois que les déménageurs s'impatientent.

- A très bientôt

Elles découvrirent rapidement leur petite maison toute simple composée de deux chambres séparée par une salle de bain à l'étage. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour elle deux.

Le rez de chaussée de se composait d'un bureau, d'une cuisine, d'une buanderie et d'un salon.

Les déménageurs assemblèrent les quelques meubles qu'elles avaient emportés. Les caisses furent disposées dans certaines pièces selon les directives de Séréna.

Olivia avait déjà commencé à déballer les caisses de la salle de bain ainsi que celles qui allaient dans les chambres.

- Il est déjà 22h, tu n'as pas faim ?

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer maman

- Je t'attends en bas pour le repas

- Ok, j'arrive

Elles avalèrent leur repas sans dire un mot terrassées par la fatigue

- Je peux dormir avec toi maman, je n'ai pas encore rangé ma chambre et je suis lessivée….

- C'est d'accord pour cette nuit !

- Tu ne ronfleras pas trop ?

- Je ne ronfle pas Olivia

- Oh que si, je te promets d'ailleurs de t'enregistrer si tu dépasses le mur du son

- Alors je vais m'arranger pour que tu dormes avant moi

Elles éclatèrent de rire…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

- Je suis désolée de déjà te laisser mais je viens d'appeler le doyen et il m'attend dans son bureau dans une heure.

- Si tu veux, je rangerai quelques caisses, histoire que cette maison cesse d'être un capharnaüm. j'ai aussi besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires avant de reprendre les cours.

- Tu es adorable, pense aussi à te balader, c'est un beau quartier, tu y trouveras certainement des jeunes de ton âge, nous sommes samedi.

- J'essaierai

- Olivia ! il faut que tu te fasses des amis

- Pfffffffffffff

- Arrête de râler, lundi nous irons au lycée Kennedy pour t'inscrire. Donc profite bien de ta journée, apparemment c'est une très bonne école, tu devras donc travailler d'arrache-pied.

- C'est fini les vacances !

- Olivia !

- C'est bon, j'irai me promener

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre

Elle embrassa sa fille, prit les clés de la voiture et s'en alla en laissant Olivia face aux caisses en carton.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et vida les caisses qui allaient lui permettre de décorer sa chambre.

Elle rangea ses nombreux livres dans sa bibliothèque, Olivia avait toujours aimé la lecture, sans doute était-ce dans ses gènes, après tout ça mère enseignait la littérature et la langue française à l'université. Sa mère lui avait d'ailleurs très tôt parlé le français, langue qu'elle maîtrisait quasi à la perfection.

Elle couvrit son lit de draps et de housse. Sur sa table de nuit, sa lampe de chevet et mis dans le tiroir le chargeur de son I Phone qu'elle avait toujours tendance à égarer.

Elle trouva enfin son ordinateur portable.

- Sauvée, me voici de retour dans le monde réel !

- Je parie que je vais devoir avoir attendre un temps monstre avant d'avoir une connexion. les parents, je vous jure, il faut toujours faire ce qu'ils vous disent. J'étais bien à Buffalo ….merde, merde et merde !

- Olivia, surveille ton vocabulaire

Elle passa la tête de la porte et vit sa mère

- Tu es déjà là ?

- Il était pressé….tu n'es pas sortie je suppose.

- Les caisses ne vont pas se ranger toutes seules ! dit-elle en s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

- Jeune fille, tu tiens tes remarques pour toi, c'est encore moi qui commande ici ! et je terminerai le rangement dès que j'en aurai le temps !

- Je suis désolée, ça m'a échappé !

- Maintenant va prendre l'air !

- Maman

- C'est un ordre

- Ok

Olivia sortit donc sur le perron de la porte. Elle y prit place mais elle n'avait pas envie de tisser des liens pour le moment. Elle avait juste envie d'avoir la paix, malheureusement pour elle, un petit garçon d'environ sept ans, en bicyclette rouge s'arrêta juste devant elle.

- Tu es la nouvelle ?

- Tu le petit curieux du voisinage

- Du quoi ?

- Rien ne laisse tomber ….

- Je m'appelle Sam Cabott et toi

- Olivia

- Olivia comment

- Juste Olivia …..

- Tu es jolie

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour draguer ?

- T'es vraiment bizarre et je ne drague pas, ma maman m'a juste appris à être poli, c'est tout.

Il redémarra sa bicyclette mais le petit Sam en voulant éviter un chat tomba violemment sur le sol.

Olivia se leva rapidement et courut jusqu'au milieu de la rue de peur qu'une voiture n'arrive et ne voit l'enfant étendu sur le sol.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 

Elle s'accroupit à côté du petit garçon, il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Son jeans troué laissait entrevoir une plaie assez profonde qui saignait abondamment. Il se tenait le bras qui lui causait une douleur assez importante.

- Ne pleure plus lui dit –elle en lui séchant les larmes, tu as de très beaux yeux bleux, je n'aime pas quand ils sont tristes.  
- J'ai mal Olivia dit-il les lèvres tremblantes  
- Je sais, tu habites loin ?  
- Juste la maison avec les roses  
- Je vais aller chercher tes parents  
- Ils ne sont pas là, je suis restée avec Alex mais elle s'est endormie  
- Qui est Alex ?  
- Ma grande sœur

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son salon. Elle le posa sur le fauteuil.

- Olivia  
- Il est tombé à vélo maman, c'est notre petit voisin.  
- Je t'apporte la trousse de secours

Olivia partit dans le frigo à la recherche de glaçons.

Elle lui releva sa manche et découvrit son coude assez gonflé. Elle enroba la glace dans un essuie et lui posa sur le bras.

- Je ne sais plus plier  
- Ne le bouge surtout pas  
- Mon papa est docteur Olivia  
- Je vais essayer de le trouver, je vais aller chercher ta sœur d'accord  
- Reste avec moi  
- Je vais y aller dis Séréna, où habite cet enfant ?  
- Juste en face, la maison garnie de rosiers.

Elle lui désinfecta son genou, elle grimaça en voyant la profondeur de l'entaille

- Tu n'as pas des genouillères ?  
- Je les ai oubliées  
- Ça pique encore  
- Presque plus  
- Tu es courageux  
- Toi tu es gentille  
- Enfin un sourire, il ne faut surtout pas le dire aux autres  
- D'accord lui dit-il en souriant  
- Super  
- Tu veux bien être mon amie ?  
- Maintenant que je t'ai soignée, je pense que je le suis.

Séréna revint accompagnée de la grande sœur du petit Sam

- Sam ! s'exclama-t-elle  
- Alex, je suis désolée  
- C'est rien, maman vont vite arriver. Tu as mal ?  
- Juste au bras, Olivia m'a soigné

La jeune fille Leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille qui avait pris soin de son petit frère.

Aucune des deux n'arrivait à détacher son regard. Alex éprouva une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusque-là, quant à Olivia, ce qu'elle pensait être depuis un moment se confirma.

- Je suis Alex, merci  
- Je suis Olivia lui dit-elle en souriant

Pendant qu'Alex rassurait son petit frère, Olivia ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Alex lui lançait quelques regards mais avait beaucoup trop peur de ce qu'Olivia pourrait y lire. Elle fut soulagée lorsque la sonnette retentit annonçant l'arrivée de ses parents.

- Sam, mon chéri …papa t'attend à l'hôpital d'accord  
- Ok maman, Olivia m'a soigné

La mère, aussi blonde et les yeux aussi bleus qu'Alex se retourna

- Merci mademoiselle  
- Je vous en prie

Elle prit son fils dans les bras et l'emmena à l'hôpital.

En début de soirée, assise dans le canapé pendant que sa mère se prélassait dans son bain, la sonnerie la tira de se lecture. Le livre en main, elle partit ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec la mère de Sam.

- Je venais à vous remercier pour les soins que vous avez donnés à mon fils. Il n'a parlé que d'Olivia toute la soirée, vous l'avez ensorcelé.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- 5 points de suture à la jambe et le bras plâtré  
- Le pauvre  
- Il s'en remettra, il est jeune.  
- Voulez-vous rentrer ?  
- Non, merci, nous sommes tous fatigués par cette journée. Quel âge as-tu ?  
- 14ans madame  
- Tu aimes la lecture à ce que je vois  
- Plutôt oui  
- tu vas sans doute fréquenter la Kennedy High School ?  
- j'y vais avec maman lundi pour les formalités administratives  
- on s'y reverra alors, j'y enseigne le cours de littérature et les droits civiques, un nouveau cours inscrit au programme ….à moins que tu ne suives pas ce cours ?  
- je n'ai pas encore reçu les options, mais comme j'aime lire….  
- A bientôt alors….ha c'est parfois long pour la connexion à internet, alors si tu en as besoin, je te donnerai notre code wifi, je te dois bien cela  
- Merci beaucoup  
La mère d'Alex franchit le seuil….  
- Après ma mère sur le dos, me voici avec un futur prof….c'est finit la liberté ma fille se dit-elle…..


	12. Chapter 12

[u]Chapitre 12[/u]

- Avez-vous choisi vos cours mademoiselle ?

- Oui monsieur

Olivia lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle elle avait coché les cours qu'elle désirait suivre en tenant compte des conseils de sa mère.

Il prit la feuille, l'observa et la regarda.

- Les cours de base qui vous sont proposés sont les suivants : anglais, français, sciences, éducation civique ainsi que mathématique. Voyons vos autres choix : journalisme, cours d'écriture, littérature, psychologie ; justice pénale, droit et sociologie.

- Très bon choix

- Merci dit-elle timidement.

- Tu devras également essayer de pratiquer un sport de ton choix n'oubliez pas que vous devez pratiquez deux ans de sport si vous voulez être diplômée. Nous sommes très à cheval sur la discipline. Au bout de trois avertissements, c'est le renvoi assuré, vous me comprenez.

- Oui monsieur

- Voici votre horaire et les numéros de vos classes. Les cours commencent à 8h00 et se terminent à 15h00. Nous ne tolérons aucun retard, si vous n'arrivez pas à l'heure, vous passez votre journée en classe d'étude.

- Très bien monsieur

- Je vois que vous avez reçu une très bonne éducation. C'est déjà un très bon point pour vous. Voici enfin la liste du matériel dont vous avez besoin pour chacun de vos cours. Je vous laisse votre journée pour acheter vos fournitures. Je vous attends donc demain matin

- Merci beaucoup.

- En fonction de vos choix, votre titulaire sera madame Cabott. C'est un excellent professeur.

Ils se levèrent, se serrèrent la main.

- Es-tu contente ?

- Oui, ça a l'air plutôt sympa

- Écoute, je vais te déposer en ville pour tes achats, je dois aller à l'université installer mon bureau.

- Ok ça marche.

- Tiens, je te laisse une carte de banque, elle est à ton nom. Il y a le courrier avec le code. comme nous serons très occupées toutes les deux, je préfère m'assurer que tu puisses disposer d'un peu d'argent au cas où tu en aurais besoin. Un ordre permanent a été signé pour te virer de l'argent chaque mois. Tu dois apprendre à le gérer.

- Merci maman.

- On s'appelle Olivia d'accord

- Promis

Elle déposa Olivia qui partit à la recherche des nombreux livres dont elle aurait besoin. Elle sourit quand elle vit que sur la liste des achats pour le cours de littérature, la plupart des livres se trouvaient déjà dans sa bibliothèque.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux nouvelles fournitures scolaires.

Elle appela ensuite sa mère qui vint la reprendre.

- Je me disais que nous pourrions nous offrir un petit restaurant ce soir histoire de fêter ta rentrée de demain.

- Un chinois ?

- Je le savais

- Tu sais que j'adore ca

- Quand tu seras plus grande, tu adoreras la cuisine de qualité

Elles rirent de bon cœur et passèrent une agréable soirée


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia eut du mal à trouver son sommeil. Tout le monde lui répétait que c'était une très bonne école, qu'elle allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles. Elle commençait à douter de ses capacités.

Elle avait pourtant opté pour des matières qui lui plaisaient mais elle ne savait pas encore la profession qu'elle désirait exercer plus tard.

Elle arriva assez tôt afin d'observer les étudiants qui arrivaient. Elle pensait ainsi se construire une opinion sur le style d'étudiants qui fréquentaient ce lycée.

Elle prit place sur le muret entourant une fontaine attendant patiemment que les portes de l'établissement s'ouvrent afin qu'elle puisse chercher sa classe. Elle avait expressément demandé à sa mère de la déposer plus tôt pour ainsi déjà s'habituer aux différents lieux.  
- Olivia  
- Alex

Leurs regards se figèrent encore un instant….le temps s'arrêta avant qu'Alex ne rompe le silence. Elle se sentait si proche d'Olivia malgré leurs différences. L'une blonde aux yeux bleus vêtue à la dernière mode et la brune aux yeux noisette habillée en basket, jeans et sweat. Rien ne laissait supposer une entente cordiale entre ces deux-là et pourtant…..une étincelle s'était pourtant allumée à travers leur cœur qui ne demandait qu'à s'ouvrir mais elles ne le savaient pas encore. Elles devaient prendre le temps d'ouvrir ces barrières qui cloitraient leur cœur.

- J'espérais bien te trouver ici .Je t'ai vue partir de la fenêtre ce matin.

J'avais envie de te voir. Alex effleura doucement la main d'Olivia qui ne la bougea pas.

- Tu savais donc que je serais là ?  
- Maman m'a dit que tu étais dans sa classe, par conséquent dans la mienne.  
- Ça ne doit pas être cool d'être dans la classe de ta mère  
- Surtout quand tu as une dissertation pour le lendemain et que tu as envie de t'éclater avec tes amis.  
- Ma mère est prof aussi ! ça nous fait un point commun.  
- Ici ?  
- Non, à l'université de New York  
- Heureusement, avec deux mères sur le dos à l'école, on serait foutues  
- Si ma mère t'entendait parler, elle te dirait : mais enfin Alex, surveille ce langage. Elle enseigne la littérature.  
- Je comprends mieux tous les livres que j'ai vus chez vous  
- En changeant de sujet, Comment va Sam ?  
- Ma mère lui passe tous ses caprices, c'est affolant….c'est le petit dernier….tu es fille unique ?  
- Oui, personne pour me coller les baskets….pas de petit frère….juste une mère  
- Et ton père  
- bon j'y vais dit-elle ….on se voit en cours

Olivia attends-moi, Olivia cria-t-elle ….Alex se rendit bien vite compte que des sujets seraient à éviter si elle voulait gagner l'amitié voire davantage de sa voisine. Elle ne savait pas expliquer à quel point elle était impatiente de la revoir. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle n'avait cessé d'occuper ses pensées et ce prénom résonnait continuellement.

- Je vais te montrer où se trouve la classe ok  
- Ok  
- On commence avec deux heures avec ma mère, elle est chouette tu verras. Sauf que le mardi, c'est le cercle d'écriture .

Comme prévu, un sujet leur furent remis et ils eurent deux heures pour rédiger un texte élaboré. Olivia n'eut même pas le temps de faire connaissance avec les autres élèves de la classe. Elle se retrouva assise à côté de Jérémy. Il était le plus mystérieux de la bande, tellement charmeur et tellement taciturne. Il se contentait de les regarder et de sourire.

Pendant la pause, elle eut la possibilité de se lier au groupe d'amis gravitant autour de la belle Alex elle lui présenta les jeunes avec lesquels elle trainait souvent après les cours. On trouvait Riley, la sportive du groupe qui avait intégré l'équipe de basket du lycée et filait le parfait amour avec Brian, le quater back.  
Il restait finalement Charlie, le clown de la classe, monsieur aimait apparemment fait le pitre mais gentiment. C'est à lui que l'on commandait les meilleures blagues.

_elle regarda Eliott , si Alex avait su pour les blagues de Charlie , tout aurait pu changer..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Une fois la pause terminée, ils rentrèrent en classe où étonnamment Charlie brillait par son calme et son silence. Olivia comprit vite qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer par la prof de math : madame Bailey.

Celle-ci d'un ton assez sévère leur déclara qu'aujourd'hui commencèrent les travaux de groupe.

Elle aperçut la nouvelle toujours assise à côté de Jérémy

- Etes-vous la nouvelle ?

- Oui madame

- Madame Bailey je vous prie, votre mère ne vous a –t-elle pas appris la politesse ?

- Oui madame Bailey

- Alors, dites-moi, d'où venez-vous ?

- De Buffalo madame

- Eh bien, votre niveau en math ne doit pas être terrible dites-moi ?

- Je ne sais pas madame

- Comment vous ne le savez pas ? et voilà un âne de plus dans ma classe. Vous travaillerez donc avec mademoiselle Cabot et monsieur Anderson. Je pense que votre niveau pitoyable devrait leur convenir vu leurs notes au dernier contrôle.

La prof de math, redoutée de tous les élèves, les invita à se répartir en groupe. Elle leur distribua la feuille ou se trouvaient 20 équations à résoudre. En arrivant au groupe composé de Charlie, Olivia et Alex. Elle leur jeta la feuille sur le bureau.

- Faites en sorte de suivre les explications de vos condisciples mademoiselle Benson, vos lacunes doivent ressembler à un gouffre sans fonds. Olivia, habituée aux insultes de sa mère pendant sa période d'alcoolisme, parvint à garder son sang-froid.

- Bravo Olivia, tu n'as pas craqué, l'an dernier, elle a fait pleurer Riley pendant trois mois à chaque cours.

- Je ne vais certainement pas pleurer. Charlie, passe-moi la feuille

Olivia regarda la feuille, se trouvant dos à la prof qui s'était assise au bureau, elle ne vit pas le sourire d'Olivia.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement Olivia, elle te le fera payer en pire.

- J'ai déjà vu cette matière l'an dernier à Buffalo. J'étais dans le groupe de math fort.

- Et ….dit Charlie à voix basse

- J'ai obtenu A+ à l'examen

- Écoutez, je le fais et si vous voulez, ce soir on se voit quelque part et je vous les explique

- Ça marche répondirent-ils tous les deux à voix basse.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Madame Bailey rentra chez elle décidant de corriger ses copies afin de pouvoir encore profiter de sa terrasse en ce mi- mois de septembre. La température délicieuse lui donnait envie de profiter de son jardin qu'elle soignait avec ardeur, douceur et patience. C'est là qu'elle se ressourçait !

Lorsqu' elle corrigeait, elle avait l'habitude de ne pas regarder les prénoms des élèves sauf certains trahis directement par leurs pattes de mouche les suivant tout au long de leur scolarité.

Leur travail se montrait toutefois satisfaisant mais sans plus, elle arriva enfin à la dernière copie du travail du dernier groupe heureuse d'être bientôt libérée de ce qu'elle considérait certains jours comme un fardeau

Elle se déconcerta au fur et à mesure de la correction, n'ayant aucune remarque rouge à inscrire. Toutes les réponses étant correctes.

Mais quand elle lut les trois noms sur la feuille, elle resta bouche bée. Elle avait tenté de bousculer la nouvelle, celle-ci n'avait cependant pas craqué comme les autres nouveaux. Depuis Ethan, un tel regard ne l'avait fasciné, une telle résistance aux mots blessants, elle avait résisté …..

Comme promis, le soir, les trois amis se retrouvèrent chez Alex après les cours et pendant deux heures, Olivia leur apprit ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris jusque maintenant.

- C'est facile en fait

- Bien oui

- Benson, tu es désormais miss math

- Arrête Charlie….et c'est Olivia

- Oui mais je préfère Benson

Jane Cabott entendait enfin des rires résonner provenant de la chambre d'Alex.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle était rentrée avec la nouvelle voisine et Charlie qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre afin de leur proposer de partager le repas familial.

- J'ai enfin compris les math maman ! c'est un miracle !

- Les math ?

- tu ne vas pas essayer d'expliquer les math à Olivia vu le F que tu t'es coltinée à ton examen de l'an dernier

- non c'est plutôt Olivia qui nous les a expliqués et avec bien plus de patience que madame Bailey

- Alex dit-elle en haussant la voix

- Je sais, je ne dois pas dire du mal de tes collègues

- Si tu voyais la manière dont elle a parlé à Olivia, bon je sais, ce n'est pas la peine que j'en rajoute

- Sauf que je ne serai jamais prof, dit Charlie

- Pareil dit Olivia

- T'es un bon prof pourtant Benson

- Charlie c'est …

- Olivia je sais mais je préfère Benson ….c'est plus fun

Jane les regardait en souriant

- Vous mangez ici ?

- Ça marche, je dois juste prévenir

- C'est déjà fait, ta mère est d'accord, elle m'a dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de manger dans le calme dit-elle d'un large sourire

- Ha les parents

- Olivia ?

- J'envoie un Sms à maman

- Olivia

- Tu avais un bon niveau en français

Elle hocha la tête

- Sa mère est prof de littérature maman c'est normal !

- Ton père est médecin et tes dernières notes en sciences ne sont pas extraordinaires Alex

- Il faut des exceptions pour confirmer la règle maman, c'est toujours toi qui le dis

- Oui quand je corrige tes fautes de français

- Maman, arrête, Olivia va croire que je suis un cancre

- Euh rappelle-moi ta moyenne de l'an dernier

- D- s'exclama Alex en souriant

- Charlie. euh un beau E mais je m'attendais à pire

- Olivia

- Ce n'est pas important vous savez

- Je sais Olivia mais si ces deux-là se montraient un peu plus volontaires.

Son portable vibra

- Maman est ok, de toute façon, elle rentre tard. Elle a des rendez-vous avec des étudiants….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

- Mademoiselle Benson  
- Madame Bailey, Olivia avait retenu la leçon et n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres de ce professeur. Maintenant que sa vie commençait à prendre un envol magnifique, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la gâche. Elle ne voulait pas non plus attirer l'attention ….Olivia avait toujours aimé la discrétion et elle aurait apprécié que cela continue.  
- Vous m'avez menti ?  
- Non madame Bailey  
- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai demandé sur votre niveau en math  
- Oui madame Bailey, vous m'avez demandé si j'avais un bon niveau  
- Vous avez une excellente mémoire c'est déjà cela, et que m'avez-vous répondu ?  
- Que je ne savais pas madame Bailey  
- Si vous ne saviez pas, pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment avez-vous réussi toutes ces équations ? Et ne me dites surtout pas que ce sont Mr Anderson et mademoiselle Cabott qui les ont résolus.

Olivia ne savait pas quoi répondre .Elle était figée sur place.

- J'attends une réponse mademoiselle Benson ! lui dit-elle en élevant la voix.  
- Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous madame Bailey, pour une fois que quelqu'un réussit à résoudre vos équations, franchement vous exagérez.  
- Mr Anderson, je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole, je crois  
- Mademoiselle Benson, répondez-moi sinon je vous exclus et je convoque vos parents pour votre insolence.

Les autres élèves n'osaient absolument rien dire devant l'autorité menaçante de cette cinquantenaire aimant torturer mentalement les nouveaux arrivants. Elle se demandait si Olivia allait lui répondre ou se mettre à pleurer comme un lamentable bébé. Qu'allait-t-elle décider ? Elle devait savoir si c'était une battante….

Olivia prit son sac à dos. Elle regarda fixement son prof de math.

- Vous pourrez appeler ma mère, quant à mon père, si vous le trouvez, prévenez-ma mère ; ça fera bientôt 16 ans qu'elle le cherche.

Les autres élèves furent médusés, c'est la première fois qu'une élève osait lui répondre. Ils surent qu'alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas peur

Et elle quitta la salle de classe en claquant la porte. Elle sortit à l'extérieur du lycée, elle se dirigea sous un immense chêne décorant la cour en sachant qu'elle ne regagnerait sa classe une fois le cours de math terminé.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici  
- Alex dit-elle en souriant  
- Ça va ?  
- Ça craint si elle convoque ma mère, je te promets !  
- Elle n'a pas l'air si sévère pourtant !  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère  
- Je ne plaisanterais absolument pas sur ce sujet !  
- Tu sais que tout le monde t'adore, personne n'avait encore osé la répondre  
- C'est chose faite alors. ça ne me réconforte pas, nous sommes venues ici pour une vie meilleure et je ne me comporte pas très bien. je crée des problèmes depuis que je suis née, c'est comme ça !  
- Je sais comment te réconforter, Alex a toujours toutes les solutions  
- J'aimerais voir ca  
- Ferme les yeux Olivia  
- T'es dingue Alex, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes  
- Fais ce que je te dis, sinon pas de récompense  
- Parce que tu me récompenses maintenant  
- Évidemment, après avoir subi madame Bailey et après avoir soigné mon chenapan de petit frère  
- Allez, dépêche-toi, les cours vont bientôt reprendre

Le cœur d'Olivia tout comme celui d'Alex battait la chamade  
Alex allait-elle oser ?

Elle s'approcha d'Olivia, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et telle une adolescente délurée, elle courut de peur de lire une réaction d'effroi dans les yeux de sa belle Olivia. Elle avait pris un risque mais au moins, elle saurait à quoi s'attendre.

Olivia attendit un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle aurait aimé qu'Alex continue. Une sensation encore inconnue s'était insinuée dans ses entrailles.

Alex était-elle attirée par Olivia ?  
Était-ce un test ? était-ce un jeu ?  
Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle n'était pas restée insensible à ce doux baiser  
Et ce qui c'était passé en math n'avait plus d'importance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

- Olivia  
- Jérémy, tu parles ! s'étonna-t-elle ?  
- Très drôle, tu as de l'humour en plus d'avoir de la répartie.  
- Je suis pleine de surprise, que veux-tu ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour madame Bailey, elle te testait juste.  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Je le sais, sois donc tranquille.  
- On verra  
- Tu crois que je te mentirais ?  
- Je ne te connais pas, comment être certaine que tu me dises la vérité.  
- Tout est dans le regard Olivia

Il mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules

- Regarde-moi

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle y lut autant de souffrance et de vérité que dans son propre reflet, comme si elle se confondait dans son propre miroir.  
- Ai-je les yeux d'un menteur ?  
- Non dit-elle troublée…  
- Bon alors rassurée  
- Rassurée  
- Pourquoi tu t'isoles ?  
- Je suis un grand solitaire, la vie m'a rendu comme ça.  
- Je peux te comprendre  
- Bon on y va, on va être en retard au cours de français

_ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là c'est que Jérémy serait le seul à la sauver_

Elle entra dans la classe et chercha Alex du regard.

- C'est moi que tu cherches, dit-elle à voix basse

Elle se retourna

- Tu es partie tellement vite  
- On en parle tantôt si tu veux, viens à la maison  
- Promis

Elles suivirent les cours tout au long de la journée et rentrèrent rapidement chez Alex.

Elle ferma la porte et regarda Olivia  
- Alors Alex, c'était quoi tout à l'heure  
- Tu n'as pas aimé ?  
- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas aimé ?  
- C'était risqué  
- J'aime quand tu prends des risques

Cette fois, c'est Olivia qui embrassa Alex contre la porte de sa chambre.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Olivia, c'est la première fois  
- Que tu embrasses une fille  
- Oui et toi  
- C'est la première fois  
- Je t'ai choqué  
- Non, ça fait longtemps que je le sais  
- Tu l'as déjà dit à quelqu'un  
- Non et toi  
- Non  
- Je ne sais pas où cela va nous conduire mais tu me fais de l'effet, je suis bien quand je suis avec toi  
- Il faudra être prudente le temps que je réussisse à parler à mes parents  
- Et moi à ma mère  
- Et nos amis ?  
- Ils s'en rendront comptent très vite, ils ne seront pas dupes, mais ce sont mes amis depuis longtemps et ils sont loyaux. C'est une certitude.  
- Le plus important c'est nous deux, alors tu marches  
- Je suis partante  
Je vais rentrer, j'ai promis à maman de préparer le repas  
- Tu sais cuisiner  
- évidemment

E_lle ne savait pas encore tout ce qu'elle devrait endurer pour contenter sa mère_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Alex, nostalgique regardait par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison d'Olivia.

Cette expérience nouvelle la chamboulait totalement, elle se l'était avouée à elle-même, elle avait osé surmonter ses peurs. Elle voulait que ça marche avec Olivia. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà trouvé son âme sœur… malgré sa jeunesse... que leur attirance, leur amour durerait toujours….

Elles étaient si jeunes et attendaient encore beaucoup de la vie mais Alex voulait dès aujourd'hui continuer à cueillir les plaisirs que la vie lui offrait.

Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à ses parents, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux, les seuls ennuis, c'était ses notes mais elles s'amélioreraient si elle travaillait avec Olivia qui semblait à l'aise dans plusieurs matières.

Elle allait certainement la décevoir, peut-être la chasseraient-ils de la maison….comment gérer son attirance pour une fille quand on a 15 ans et que tout le monde s'attende à ce que vous sortiez avec un garçon.

Jane trouvant que l'étage était beaucoup trop calme alla voir ce qu'il se passait avec Alex qui pour une fois ne mettait pas sa musique à tue-tête.

- Alex

- Maman

- Tu pleures ?

- Non maman

- Si Alex

- Ce n'est pas grave maman

- Qui regardais-tu ?

- Personne je réfléchissais

Elle quitta la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit

Jane regarda par la fenêtre, elle vit Olivia à travers la fenêtre assise avec un bouquin.

- T'es-tu disputée avec Olivia ?

- Non maman

- Elle n'est pas venue travailler avec toi ?

- Sa mère terminait plus tôt et elle voulait lui préparer un repas.

- C'est gentil, Olivia est vraiment une fille formidable. C'est vrai.

- Et avec madame Bailey

- Elle la laisse tranquille maintenant, elle l'envoie souvent au tableau par contre.

- Bon tu arrêtes de pleurer

- Ok

- Ton frère est à son entraînement de base-ball, on se regarde un film

- C'est moi qui choisis

Jane se posait des questions à propos de leur amitié, elle avait vu comment les filles se regardaient depuis un moment. Elle avait leur main s'effleurer légèrement quand elles pensaient que les adultes avaient le regard détourné. Une mère n'était pas aveugle et savait décoder les indices que se lançaient les filles. Que faire ?

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, Peter Cabott rentra après une journée difficile aux urgences.

Il passa directement à la douche et constata que son épouse ne dormait toujours pas, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes.

- Tu ne dors pas mon ange ?

- Il fallait que je te parle

- C'est grave ?

- Ca dépend

- T'es mystérieuse là

- Telle mère, telle fille

Il se glissa dans le lit

- Je t'écoute

- Quelle oreille attentive

- Si je ne t'écoute pas, tu vas ruminer toute la nuit et c'est moi qui ne dormirai pas

- Que penses-tu d'Olivia ?

- Notre voisine

- Tu en connais d'autres ?

- Pas vraiment, quoique la belle infirmière du deuxième….

- Peter, je suis sérieuse

- Je pense que c'est une jeune fille charmante, très réservée avec une pointe d'humour assez ironique. Elle aime rendre servie mais une tristesse ressort à certains moments de son regard. Elle a également de la répartie et elle ne se laisse pas facilement ébranler ni influencer.

- Tu as un problème en classe la concernant ?

- Non au contraire, c'est une très bonne élève

- Elles font toujours leurs devoirs ensemble ? Alex progresse ?

- Oui B- au dernier contrôle de math

- C'est un miracle, espérons que ça continue !

- Elle travaille dur tu sais

- J'en suis conscient, j'aime te taquiner au sujet de notre fille.

- Je sais

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Je pense que notre fille est amoureuse Peter ?

- Elle grandit Jane, dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas Charlie ?

- Ce n'est pas Charlie

Le silence régna un instant

- Je ne comprends pas, tu me parles d'Olivia, de notre fille qui est amoureuse….j'essaie d'établir des liens….

- Tu vas vite comprendre Peter

- Je pense que j'ai saisi….Alex et Olivia

- Oui Peter

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre fille

- Moi non plus

- Il faut lui parler, enfin surtout toi

- Elle ne se doute pas que j'ai deviné

- Tu es choquée Jane

- Non et toi

- Absolument pas, Alex est notre fille …. Je préfère Olivia à Charlie, à choisir

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, Jane s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de Peter, ravie qu'il ait toléré cette nouvelle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Samedi matin, Olivia partit tranquillement à son entraînement de Soccer, sport qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle devait de toute façon effectué deux ans de sport comme lui avait rappelé le directeur.

Elle se moquait souvent d'Alex qui avait choisi le tir à l'arc ….même si Alex lui signifiait que c'était bien plus facile que ça ne lui paraissait.

Elle passait énormément de temps ensemble, avoir des sports différents leur permettait également de ne pas rester dans leur bulle et de ne pas attirer les soupçons. Personne e ne le savait excepté Charlie qui était entré la semaine dernière dans la chambre d'Alex sans prévenir. Il avait promis de ne rien dire et il s'était effectivement tu.

Peter, en congé ce weekend avait emmené le petit Sam camper. Il savait que ce matin Jane voulait parler à Alex et lui ôter le poids qu'elle semblait porter depuis un moment. Même pendant les repas elle restait silencieuse de peur de se trahir.

- Alex

- Maman, c'est samedi, laisse-moi dormir

Sa mère se mit à la chatouiller

- Maman

- Allez, les garçons sont sortis et je me suis dit qu'un déjeuner entre filles nous ferait du bien.

- Maman

- Allez après on se fera une séance de shopping

- Maman, tu sais que le chantage ne marche pas

- Et depuis quand le chantage ne marche plus

- Depuis que j'ai décidé d'être avocate

- Alex

Elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux

- J'aime de plus en plus le cours facultatif de droit maman

- C'est pour ça que tu travailles mieux depuis un moment

- Avec l'aide d'Olivia

- Justement en parlant d'Olivia, dépêche-toi, elle va bientôt arriver et tu seras encore en pyjama

- Olivia vient ?

- Je l'ai invitée à déjeuner, je dois vous parler

- C'est bon je me lève, dit-elle d'un air inquiète

Pendant que Jane disposait la table, Alex se dépêcha de prendre sa douche, elle enfila rapidement un jeans, elle en mettait depuis qu'elle trainait avec Olivia. Finalement elle trouvait cela assez confortable.

Jane sourit, elle avait pas mal réfléchi à la façon dont elle allait aborder le sujet. Elle avait soudain trouvé la solution.

Quand Alex descendit, elle trouva Jane et Olivia occupées à discuter bouquin

- Bon c'est pas l'école, c'est samedi, on ne parle pas de livres ici, vous me donnez déjà mal la tête

- Que feras-tu quand tu auras des livres de droit à étudier ?

- Bien au moins, ça me passionne, pas comme vos bouquins…. Moi, c'est la vraie vie qui m'intéresse….

- Tu ne salues pas Olivia ?

- Salut Olivia

- Tu ne lui fais pas un bisou aujourd'hui ?

- Maman !

- Bien quoi !

Alex se leva et embrassa Olivia sur la joue qui ne savait plus où se mettre comprenant que Madame Cabott se doutait de quelque chose observant le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

- Je vous prépare un smoothie, plein de vitamines

- Ok

Pendant que Jane préparait un smoothie

- Je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose Olivia lui chuchota-t-elle

- Tu crois

- Ma mère nous a grillés, je la connais dans l'art de me faire comprendre ce qu'elle n'a pas envie de nous dire.

- Merde ! ça craint

- Tu l'as dit ! je ne sais pas comment nous allons nous en sortir….

Elle leur apporta chacune un smoothie

- Allez les filles, des vitamines ...c'est frais et sain ….vous devriez aimer

- Merci maman

- Merci madame Cabott

- Dis-moi Olivia c'est bientôt ton anniversaire

- Mercredi prochain

- Tu as prévu une fête pour tes 15 ans ?

- Non dit-elle ….les anniversaires, on ne les fête pas trop à la maison, c'est une journée ordinaire comme tant d'autres.

Alex la dévisagea

- Tu n'as jamais fêté ton anniversaire ?

- Non

- C'est incroyable

- Tu pourrais peut-être lui offrir un cadeau Alex ? non !

- Maman !

- C'est ton amie, non ?

- Oui

- Et bien alors !

- Ok j'irai lui chercher un cadeau

- Madame Cabott…..

- Ne dis rien, Olivia, c'est normal, je crois qu'Alex t'aime beaucoup, non ! qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir Olivia ?

- Je ne sais pas, vraiment !

- Alex, tu n'as pas une toute petite idée ?

Alex commençait à voir rouge, elle regarda fixement sa mère

- Ca suffit maman, si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, dévoile-le parce que tu nous stresses là

Jane Cabott s'approcha des deux filles

- Puisque vous voulez absolument le savoir…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

-  
…..Je suis au courant

Au courant de quoi exactement maman ?

Pour vous deux, n'essayez surtout pas de noyer le poisson parce que je vous ai observées….les doux regards, les sourires, les mains qui se frôlent…..je sais que je ne me trompe pas !

Les deux jeunes filles, passée au rouge pivoine, ne savaient que dire.

- Vous ne dites rien ! vous m'étonnez dit-elle sérieusement

C'est bon tu as gagné c'est vrai ….de toute façon, tu sais que je ne te sais pas te mentir alors à quoi bon te mener en bateau.

Alex !

Désolée Olivia mais je ne peux pas continuer à me cacher

Olivia eut l'envie soudaine de se cacher sous la table, Alex ressentant son malaise lui prit la main.

Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

On avait peur maman, ce n'est pas facile, je ne savais comment vous alliez réagir ?

Bon allez, ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est quand même pas une maladie ! Alex,  
Olivia ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi que tu aies une préférence pour une fille,  
pour ton père non plus !

Papa est au courant ?

Évidemment, il m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'il préférait Olivia à Charlie et moi aussi !

Bon, on déjeune maintenant, après on discutera

Discuter de quoi, maman, j'ai la gorge nouée

Pareil, si vous souhaitez rester toutes les deux,je peux m'en aller

Non Olivia, je voulais aussi te parler

Bon d'accord, on bavarde maintenant

Ok dirent-elles chacune

Elle prit sa respiration.

Soyez prudentes, surtout aux lycées où les vipères rodent là où vous vous y attendez le moins, je sais que vous êtes discrètes….prenez garde à vous et apprenez à vous protéger, c'est important de vivre pleinement une relation quand on aime. Je ne vous dirai pas que vous être trop jeunes, mais vous n'avez pas encore toute l'expérience nécessaire pour faire face au  
monde extérieur qui peut se montrer cruel envers les différences. La seulechose que je vous demanderai, c'est d'être prudente avec Sam, le temps qu'il comprenne.

Ta mère est-elle au courant Olivia ?

Non

Veux-tu que je lui en touche un mot ?

Non, j'essaierai de lui en parler mais elle a beaucoup de travail pour le moment et on ne se voit pas beaucoup.

C'est triste dit Alex

Oh j'ai toujours appris à me débrouiller toute seule Alex, tu ne dois être ni triste, ni inquiète…

Toutes les familles ont leur mode de fonctionnement, alors on mange les filles.

Elles mangèrent gaiment toutes les trois, ce rapprochement avec la famille d'Alex semblait étrange pour Olivia qui n'avait pas l'habitude de partager des moments comme celui-là.  
avant de partir , Jane serra Olivia dans ses bras  
- Bienvenue dans la famille


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Après déjà quatre mois, la discrète Olivia avait relativement trouvé ses marques. Madame Bailey la laissait désormais tranquille vu la qualité de son travail mais elle n'épargnait pas les plus faibles.

Fin février, peu avant les congés de printemps, madame Bailey l'interpella.

- J'aimerais que vous restiez après les cours mademoiselle Benson

- Très bien madame

Pendant que les autres remballèrent rapidement leurs affaires, Olivia attendit patiemment.

- approchez mademoiselle Benson, je ne vais pas vous manger.

- dites-moi, vous avez plutôt l'air de vous être très bien intégrée malgré votre silence et votre timidité

- oui madame

- très bien, vous savez qu'il existe au sein de ce lycée des cours de soutien et je pense très sérieusement que vous seriez une excellente candidate pour parrainer un autre étudiant en difficulté scolaire. Voici l'adresse de l'étudiant que j'aimerais que vous aidiez. J'attends donc que vous vous y rendiez tous les samedis après-midi de 13h à 15h. Mademoiselle Cabott et monsieur Henderson ne devraient pas être les seuls à profiter de votre aide.

- tous les samedis ?

-tous les samedis mademoiselle

- mais….

Elle lui coupa sèchement la parole

- Je sais que vous avez votre soccer mademoiselle mais vous pouvez vous y rendre par la suite….cela dit vous êtes libre de refuser ma proposition mais ce sera un atout dans votre cursus scolaire

- D'accord

- Jérémy vous attendra donc

- Jérémy, le Jérémy….

- Oui celui de votre classe Benson, cela vous contrarie-t-il ?

- Non madame

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous

Le samedi suivant, elle se rendit donc à l'adresse convenue. Au moins son cours de soutien se déroulerait avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire que Jérémy se montrait d'une nature extrêmement sociable.

Aussi taiseux qu'une tombe, il passait la plupart de son temps seul, cela semblait nullement le déranger. Quelques-uns avaient bien tenté de l'intimider, surtout les sportifs, après tout le lycée restait le lycée. Mais il avait su se défendre sans l'aide de personne et depuis, tout le monde le laissait tranquille.

Avec son expérience, Olivia avait rapidement compris que Jérémy devait certainement s'armer, mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner de quoi ou de qui il se protégeait mais elle pouvait certainement le comprendre. Peut-être qu'en travaillant tous les deux, elles découvriraient la source de ce qui le rendait tellement solitaire.

Elle sonna à la porte et attendit un moment avant qu'il ne vienne lui ouvrir.

- Salut Olivia

- Salut

- Entre

- Merci

- On va travailler dans la véranda si ça ne t'ennuie pas , il y fait clair et c'est chauffé.

- Ça marche pour moi

Il l'invita à s'asseoir

- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose

- Non merci, mettons-nous directement au travail

- Je sais que ce n'est pas cool mais mes notes ne sont pas terribles, désolée qu'elle t'y ait obligée.

- Je pensais que c'était ton idée ?

- Non pas du tout, tout ce que je veux, c'est entrer dans une école d'art

- Et tes résultats t'en empêchent

- Légèrement, encore faudrait-il que je réussisse à convaincre ma tante de m'y laisser entrer

- Ta tante ?

- Elle préfère la filière traditionnelle

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils sont morts Olivia

Elle le regarda fixement se rendant compte qu'il venait probablement de lui confier une partie de lui-même qu'il n'avait probablement pas encore révélé à quelqu'un d'autre.

- On se met au travail

Et pendant deux heures, ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied se concentrant uniquement sur les leçons de chimie dont les formules restaient pour Jérémy une torture mentale.

- Je pense qu'on a largement dépassé l'horaire Olivia, il est 15h30.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je préférais clôturer ce chapitre

- Merci, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pas mal de retard dans cette matière

- Je suis certaine que tu le rattraperas

- Je n'en suis pas certain, ce cours n'est qu'une partie du fossé….

- Si tu veux, je n'ai rien prévu pendant cette semaine, alors je peux passer tous les jours

- T'es sérieuse

- Je ne propose jamais quelque chose à la légère Jérémy

- Comment pourrais-je te remercier

- En restant toi-même Jérémy

- Je te le promets

Il alla, tel un gentleman, lui chercher son manteau

- Merci

- C'est toi que je devrais remercier

- Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter avec les mercis

- D'accord, alors ami

- Ami

Arrivé au hall d'entrée, elle eut la surprise de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir laissant apparaître madame Bailey, ce qui laissa Olivia bouche bée.

- Olivia, vous faites des heures supplémentaires

- j'en avais bien besoin tante Jenna

- quelle matière avez-vous travaillez ?

- la Chimie, ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'Olivia revienne demain

- pas du tout, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon

Olivia regarda Jérémy

- Madame Bailey, c'est….

- Ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, c'est la seule famille qui me restait après l'accident de voiture

- Tu aurais ….

- Si je te l'avais dit, je ne suis pas certaine que tu serais restée

- J'en sais rien Jérémy, mais je déteste les…..

- Mensonges ? c'est ce que tu allais dire

- J'en sais rien, mais….

- Ça change quelque chose

- Absolument pas ….

- A demain alors

- A demain, lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la rue.

si elle regarda Eliott , je n'aurais jamais crû qu'un jour je vivrais avec eux


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22  
Les saisons passèrent sans que les jeunes filles puissent se rendre compte à quel point elles comptaient l'une pour l'autre. L'amour qu'elles se vouaient secrètement l'une envers l'autre leur permettait d'ancrer leur propre point d'attache loin du monde extérieur dans lequel elles semblaient voltiger. Les parents, seuls confidents du bonheur de leur fille, assuraient la protection de leur bulle de bonheur permettant aux deux jeunes filles de s'épanouir.  
Les notes d'Alex s'améliorèrent au fil de l'année pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents qui étaient reconnaissants envers Olivia d'avoir pu éveiller chez leur fille un intérêt soudain et inopiné pour ses études, elle qui auparavant considérait ce domaine comme une occupation éphémère.

Les deux filles avaient continué à garder leur histoire secrète. Elles tentaient de mener leurs loisirs chacune de leur côté préservant ainsi les camarades qu'elles fréquentaient aux différents cours. Certains se doutaient que l'amitié des deux jeunes filles paraissait couvrir un lien beaucoup plus fort mais la popularité dont Alex jouissait les mettait à l'écart d'éventuels ragots.

Pour remercier Olivia, les parents d'Alex l'avait invitée à les accompagner dans leur maison de vacances à Cape Cod. Coin qu'appréciait particulièrement la famille d'Alex. Sa mère avait accepté, elle avait de tout façon reçu un nouveau cours à donner et se devait de préparer ses programmes. Elle avait également rencontré, lors de l'entretien de sa voiture, un garagiste du nom de Jason avec lequel elle sortait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Elle prévoyait de le présenter à Olivia quand elle serait rentrée de vacances.

Elles passèrent presque deux mois avec sa famille d'adoption, à certains moments, elle paraissait nostalgique en les observant, elle n'avait jamais connu cela. Ensemble, ils firent visiter à Olivia les différentes réserves naturelles de l'état de Massachussetts.

Les balades en vélo qu'elles parcouraient suivi du petit Sam qui adorait Olivia lui firent un bien fou. Ce fut les plus belles vacances de sa vie.

Alex initia Olivia au Kayak et après plusieurs chutes qui les trempèrent, Olivia finit par acquérir une excellente technique mais pas aussi bonne que celle d''Alex qui pratiquait ce sport depuis qu'elle était aussi jeune que son petit frère.

En bateau, ils étaient tous aller observer les baleines, un moment assez magique où pour la première en publiques, elles se prirent mutuellement la main sous le sourire attendri de Jane qui aurait aimé partager cela avec son époux. Ce dernier avait regagné New-York il y a déjà deux semaines afin de reprendre le travail.  
Le soir, elles s'endormaient paisiblement, l'une serrée contre l'autre se caressant les zones sensibles de l'autre que chacune connaissait désormais. Elles connurent les délices de l'amour pensant que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Jane appréciait aussi le soin et la douceur avec lesquels les deux jeunes filles prenaient soin du petit Sam. Jamais elles ne le mettaient à l'écart de leur activité. La timidité d'Olivia la touchait énormément, la simplicité de cette adolescente avait su conquérir sa petite famille. Olivia ne disait pas grand-chose et savait maintenir son calme quelles que soient les situations.

Le matin, elles se baladaient en compagnie de leur Golden sur la plage pendant que Sam ramassait des coquillages. De son côté Olivia apprit à Sam à construire de magnifiques châteaux de sable sous l'œil d'Alex qui n'avait pas envie de se salir les ongles.

C'est avec tristesse qu'elles quittèrent leur maison au bord de la plage pour regagner leur maison de Greenwich annonçant l'avant dernière année de collège pour chacune d'entre eux….

- On reviendra l'année prochaine Olivia  
- J'espère….  
- Je te promets lui répondit Alex  
- Je vous le promets les filles leur adressa Jane de son plus beau sourire.  
- Tu viendras encore Olivia, tu viendras encore  
- Je vous le promets, répondit-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir ne sachant pas à cet instant précis qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants de bonheur de sa courte adolescence

_- Hélas , cette promesse ne sera jamais tenue  
- c'est pour cette raison qu'une promesse est une valeur essentielle Eliott, la parole d'un homme n'a pas de prix _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Elle tourna sa clé dans la serrure. Le silence régnait excepté le bruit de cette vieille horloge dont sa mère ne souhaitait absolument pas se séparer. Il était 17h et sa mère comme à son habitude n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Mais elle constata que quelque chose avait changé, une veste d'homme accrochée au portemanteau, un paquet de cigarette sur la table basse, des chaussures de grandes tailles trainaient également. Au moment où elle rangeait ses chaussures, la porte s'ouvrit sous les éclats de rire de sa mère accompagnée d'un homme à ses côtés qu'Olivia ne connaissait pas.

- Tu es déjà rentrée, je pensais que ton retour n'était prévu que demain  
- Tu t'es trompée répondit-elle en embrassant sa mère  
- Je te présente Jason  
- Bonjour  
- Bonjour jeune fille dit-il d'un sourire éclatant qui fit presque peur à Olivia tellement il semblait hypocrite.  
- Je vais aller ranger mes valises maman  
- N'oublie pas de faire tourner la lessiveuse  
- Tout est déjà presque propre  
- Tu as aidé madame Cabott j'espère  
- Oui maman dit-elle d'un air désespéré

Elle les entendit chuchoter pendant qu'elle rangeait ses vêtements dans ses armoires.  
Elle comprit que cet homme s'était déjà installé quand elle vit dans la salle de bain les effets de toilettes masculines déjà posées, un pyjama et un peignoir.

- Olivia  
- Maman  
- Il faudra que l'on parle

Elle se retourna

- Il s'est installé ici ?  
- Ça s'est passé très vite  
- Je pensais que le nouveau départ c'était nous deux  
- A trois ce sera mieux, Olivia et je fais encore ce qu'il me semble bon sous mon toit, je suis l'adulte Olivia.  
- Je sais  
- N'es-tu pas ravie que je sois heureuse  
- Si bien sur  
- Peut-être que bientôt tu pourras l'appeler papa, tu sais il n'a pas d'enfants.  
- Il n'a pas d'enfants, je n'en suis pas un enfant de substitution maman  
- Olivia, fais des efforts

Elle soupira

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi  
- Ok maman  
- Bon prépare toi, nous sortons manger à l'extérieur  
- Je préfèrerais rester ici maman, le voyage m'a épuisé.

Séréna redescendit

- Elle préfère rester se reposer  
- Je préférerais qu'elle vienne Séréna que nous fassions connaissance  
- Elle n'a pas envie

Il prit fortement Séréna par le bras

- Mais qui décide donc dans cette maison, ta gamine Séréna ?  
- Evidemment que non !  
- Alors fais en sorte qu'elle vienne, tu m'as promis une vie de famille, tu m'as supplié pour que je vienne.

Olivia de la rambarde vit cet homme qui empoignait sa mère et comprit très bien ce qu'il venait de dire

- Je vais venir maman, laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler de propres vêtements.  
- Tu as 5 minutes pas plus, lui répondit Jason  
- Je le serai


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Olivia envoya un message à Alex

- Je sors avec ma mère et un ami au restaurant….j'y suis quasi obligée….je pense que ma mère s'est trouvée un mec, je t'explique demain.  
- Je pense que je vais au lit, je suis claquée ….Sam dort déjà comme un bébé et maman s'est assoupie dans le fauteuil attendant le retour de papa  
- Bonne nuit mon amour  
- Bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime  
- Je t'aime aussi

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture occupée à échanger des textos avec Alex, Olivia ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui se passait à l'avant de la voiture et du regard furieux du type qui allait probablement devenir son beau-père.

- J'aimerais que tu ranges ton téléphone jeune fille, y serais-tu accros ?  
- J'envoyais juste un message à Alex  
- Olivia, tu viens de passer presque deux mois avec ta meilleure amie, peux-tu nous accorder du temps ?  
- Ok, je le range maman  
- Merci

Elle regarda Jason

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais une fille obéissante.  
- Elle a plutôt intérêt à Obéir sinon elle goutera à ma discipline je t'assure. Si je vois encore que tu utilises ton téléphone en notre compagnie, je l'écrase sous mon pied  
- Compris dit-il d'un air sec  
- Compris répondit-elle

Entendant la dernière phrase, Olivia crut comprendre qu'elle devrait se montrer discrète en cette soirée. On dirait que sa mère venait de choisir un homme qui ne rentrerait pas dans ses bonnes grâces.

Au restaurant, elle n'osa prononcer un seul mot autre que lorsqu'elle devait exprimer une formule de politesse où répondre à ses questions.

Elle était pourtant révoltée par cet homme qui ne sortait d'on ne sait où et qui semblait prendre leur vie en main sans leur demander leur autorisation, il alla jusqu'à choisir leur plat.

Pourtant sa mère paraissait éperdument amoureuse de ce type qu'Olivia ne pouvait déjà pas sentir, savoir qu'elle allait devoir partager le même toi lui était insupportable. Mais elle devrait surmonter cette épreuve parce qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans et qu'elle vivait sous la responsabilité de sa mère.

En rentrant, elle se montra polie, les remerciant pour cette soirée. Elle prit sa douche et se glissa rapidement sous ses draps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, juste avant de s'endormir, elle ressentit une peur incertaine l'envahir…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Heureusement Jason partait assez tôt travailler laissant la liberté à Olivia de gérer sa vie comme elle l'entendait quand il n'était pas là. Dans quelques jours, les cours allaient reprendre, tout comme le titulariat de Jérémy et les cours de Soccer.

Elle ne voyait pas non plus beaucoup sa mère sauf le soir quand elle rentrait main dans la main avec son amant qui avait instauré des nouvelles règles qui devaient impérativement être respectées par tous.

Il avait également fait comprendre que toute règle enfreinte devrait être sanctionnée par une punition que lui-même choisirait, Séréna aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle lui portait ne réalisait pas le mal qui s'était immiscé dans son foyer.

- Sortie interdite sans autorisation  
- Pas de téléphone portable dans les pièces communes  
- Respect de l'horaire, aucun retard toléré.  
- Ne pas prendre la parole sans autorisation  
- Participation active aux tâches ménagères  
- Je suis ami avec pas mal de flics dont je répare les voitures Olivia, je t'avertis tout de suite que je n'hésiterai pas à te faire enfermer dans un centre de délinquants si tu oses te plaindre des règles qui sont les miennes, m'as-tu compris ? Ta mère m'a bien expliqué toutes les souffrances dont tu es à l'origine, tu vas donc te tenir exactement comme nous te le demandons et faire de toi une personne civilisée.

- J'ai compris dit-elle assise sur la chaise, n'osant même plus bouger.  
- Très bien, j'ai commandé un repas italien dont ta mère raffole, je le ramène et nous dinerons ensemble.

Une fois Jason sortit, Olivia se dirigea vers sa mère occupée à dresser la table.

- Maman nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de règles jusque maintenant  
- J'essaie que ça marche Olivia, c'est l'homme de ma vie, tu comprends….j'ai enfin trouvé mon âme sœur.  
- Comment tu peux être amoureuse d'un type aussi autoritaire maman ?  
- Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle Olivia ! c'est clair !  
- Mais maman…je suis habituée à ma liberté, tu m'avais promis une nouvelle vie et jusqu'à maintenant, ça marchait plutôt bien pour nous deux.  
- Quand tu gagneras ta vie, tu seras libre Olivia, tu m'entends …tu verras, tu t'y feras… c'est comme ça que nous fonctionnons désormais et si tu te plains encore, j'en parle à Jason dès qu'il rentre.  
- je peux aller chez Alex  
- tu dois demander à Jason  
- il n'est pas là maman  
- alors, attends qu'il rentre, nous allons prendre le repas, ca m'étonnerait donc qu'il te l'autorise  
- très bien dit-elle le cœur en peine  
- vu ce que tu as raconté à Jason, maman, peut être que tu seras heureuse le jour où je ne serai plus là  
- ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je veux juste que l'on soit une famille Olivia

Elle monta dans sa chambre, elle appela Alex sans rien lui dire de ce qu'il se passait pour le moment chez elle et de ses règles qu'elle jugeait stupides mais raccrocha très vite quand elle entendit

- Je suis là.

Elle sortit de sa chambre.

- Descends Olivia, nous t'attendons pour le repas.

Le repas se passa sous un silence religieux pour Olivia qui se contentait d'écouter ce que ces deux adultes racontaient. Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa mère qui se comportait comme une adolescente farouchement éprise.

- Nous allons nous coucher, tu feras la vaisselle Olivia  
Elle le fixa sans le répondre  
- Je t'ai demandé de bien vouloir faire la vaisselle Olivia, tâche de me répondre.  
- J'ai entendu

Il se leva, s'approcha et la gifla de toutes ses forces

- Ne te moque surtout pas de moi Olivia

Elle tint sa joue et se força à ne pas pleurer

- Et dépêche-toi avant que je ne te fasse gouter ma ceinture…..t'as intérêt à avoir terminé quand je redescendrai. Et tu m'attendras parce que je prendrai plaisir à vérifier ton travail. C'est clair  
- Très clair répondit-elle.

Elle attendit une demi-heure avant qu'il ne redescende….

- Très bien, tu peux aller te coucher

Elle se retourna, il l'attrapa violemment par le bras en la serrant

- J'espère que tu as compris que maintenant c'est moi qui commande…  
- J'ai compris répondit-elle


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Assise sur le perron de l'entrée, Olivia profitait des rayons de soleil.

Elle était seule mais n'osait pas quitter le petit jardin donnant accès sur la rue.

Le petit Sam s'arrêta

- Je peux venir

- Viens bonhomme

- Je crois qu'Alex est fâchée

- Vraiment

- Vraiment

- C'est parce que t'es pas venue hier

- Je sais Sam mais je ne pouvais pas sortir

- T'as fait une bêtise

- Non

- T'es fâchée avec Alex

- Non

- Si tu te fâches avec Alex, tu seras toujours mon amie à moi.

- Promis

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Alex

- Elle est là

- Au téléphone avec Riley, ça prend parfois des heures

Elle éclata de rire

Et le petit Sam partit en courant chercher sa grande sœur.

- Elle ne veut pas venir

- Tu viens

- Ok je viens

Sam prit la main d'Olivia et l'emmena chez lui.

Olivia gravit les escaliers et frappa à la porte d'Alex

- Oui

- Je peux entrer ?

- Tu as envie de le voir là maintenant

- Euh oui

- Bien moi c'est hier que j'avais envie de te voir, alors franchement tu peux t'en aller….

- Alex

Furieuse, Alex se leva et lui referma la porte au nez…..

Elle retourna chez elle tristement, son cœur se mit cependant à s'accélérer quand elle rentra dans le salon et qu'elle vit Jason assis dans le fauteuil une ceinture à la main.

- Où étais-tu Olivia ?

- Je suis allée raccompagner le petit Sam

- Tu pourrais me rappeler la toute première règle Olivia

- La première règle Olivia hurla-t-il ?

- Ne pas sortir sans autorisation murmura-t-elle

- Tu as désobéi….il lui souriait…..

- Oui ou non Olivia ? réponds-moi !

- Oui

- Je vais donc devoir te rappeler qui commande dans cette maison Olivia

Olivia paralysée par la peur n'osait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement ne désirant pas encore augmenter la colère de Jason qui semblait prendre du plaisir à la malmener.

- Tourne-toi face au mur, maintenant, hurla-t-il de plus belle….

Ne se tournant pas assez vite, il la projeta contre le mur. Il lui déchira son t-shirt et lui infligea ensuite des coups de ceinture. La douleur la paralysa davantage l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

- Si tu tombes je recommence Olivia, tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature, nous allons corriger cela.

Séréna, rentrant de son passage au bureau, s'élança pour tenter d'attraper la ceinture mais sans succès, le claquement de la ceinture déchirant la peau de sa fille continuait à se faire entendre.

- Jason, arrête, je t'en prie voyant le dos d'Olivia rougi et gonflé….strié de coups reçus.

- Laisse-moi la corriger Séréna, elle n'a pas obéi aux règles, elle est allée chez les voisins sans la permission.

- Ce ne sont que les voisins Jason, elle n'est pas partie à l'autre bout du monde.

- Très bien Séréna, tu veux que j'arrête de frapper, j'arrêterai mais je devrai terminer la punition en te frappant toi, tu m'entends…

Elle se recula le laissant continuer sans rien dire. Elle partit se réfugier dans son bureau ne pouvant supporter ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle mit la musique afin de couvrir le bruit de la ceinture qui continuait à claquer.

Olivia ne cria pas, ne désirant pas lui laisser ce plaisir, cependant les larmes coulaient sans qu'elles puissent les contrôler.

Quand il eut terminé, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui ordonna d'aller dans sa chambre et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit …..se mit sur le ventre …la seule position qui ne lui provoquait pas de douleur. La boucle en métal de la ceinture l'avait marquée….tout ce qu'elle souhaitait ….c'était dormir ….mais comment pourrait-elle encore dormir pleinement avec ce monstre dont elle était à la merci ?

Sa mère n'avait même pas insisté pour qu'il arrête, elle était émotionnellement à sa merci ….quand se rendrait-elle compte que son comportement n'était pas digne d'une mère ?

Rien n'arrivait à la réconforter….Alex ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie ….les larmes qui continuaient de tomber finirent par l'endormir.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Séréna Benson se maquillait patiemment afin de camoufler le bleu qui ornait sa joue droite. Tout était de sa faute, elle avait oublié de ramener des cigarettes à Jason qui avait dû ressortir alors qu'il pleuvait

- Prête mon amour

- Prête

Docilement Olivia les suivit dans la voiture et sourit à Alex qui lui fit signe par la fenêtre. Alex était sa bouée d'Oxygène dans ce triste monde. A l'école et envers le monde extérieur, elle ne laissait paraître aucun signe de la maltraitance qu'elle subissait à la maison. Jason savait très bien frapper sans que cela se voie. Alex s'était calmée en voyant la peine dans les yeux d'Olivia après qu'elle lui ait claqué la porte au nez.

Depuis les coups de ceinture, elle n'avait plus osé désobéir mais Jason trouvait toujours un moyen de trouver une raison à sa violence, le problème venait forcément des autres qui passaient leur temps à l'énerver. Des coups se perdait chaque jour , Olivia apprenait à les dissimuler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Il partait chaque jour à la maison et rentrait toujours aux alentours de 17h 3O Olivia continuait donc à travailler avec Alex à la sortie des cours tout en cachant subtilement à Alex ce qu'elle subissait. Elle attendait alors patiemment sous le porche que sa mère et son compagnon ne les rejoignent.

Tu as l'air triste depuis un moment Olivia, tu es certaine que tu vas bien mon ange.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je m'inquiète pourtant, tu as l'air tellement loin ces derniers temps ….

- Je sais

Alex voulut lui caresser le dos mais Olivia recula. Elle n'avait pas eu terminé les tâches qui lui avaient été assignées, les coups s'étaient à nouveau mis à tomber surtout en l'absence de sa mère retenue au bureau.

- Liv

- J'ai juste mal au dos, une chute de soccer

- Tu veux que je demande à papa de regarder

- Non , le médecin de l'équipe s'en est chargé

- Tu as souvent mal au dos ces derniers temps, peut être que tu devrais changer de sport….

Olivia se dit alors qu'elle devrait produire encore plus d'effort mais elle avait très difficile à agir comme si la peur ne la rongeait pas.

Ce soir-là, Olivia avait encore une fois aidé sa mère mais elle n'avait vraiment pas d'appétit. Elle jouait davantage dans son assiette plutôt que d'avaler le poulet que sa mère avait cuisiné.

- Olivia, mange stp

- Oui maman mais je n'ai pas très faim ce soir

Jason très calme jusque-là se leva furieusement de table, il prit la tête d'Olivia et la claqua violemment contre la table plusieurs fois jusqu'à en briser l'assiette

Séréna eut beau hurler d'arrêter mais il continua, il attrapa ensuite Olivia par ses cheveux et la claqua par terre en lui adressant 4 coups de pieds assez violents.

Calmé, il retourna s'asseoir et termina son repas. Comme ca , elle se taira et mangera la prochaine fois .

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Séréna qui venait enfin de se rendre compte qu'il avait dépassé les limites dans l'éducation qu'il avait voulu imposer. Cet homme commençait à lui faire peur aussi. Devait-elle craindre pour sa propre vie ?

Elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille restée au sol.

- Olivia, relève-toi ma grande, allez

- Pardon maman, pardon maman

- Ce n'est rien

- Je gâche toujours tout

- Ce n'est pas ta faute

Séréna l'emmena dans la salle de bain où la mère et la fille s'enfermèrent avant d'entendre

- Je vais traîner dehors

Séréna entendit le déclic qui signifiait qu'il les avait enfermées dans leur propre maison.

Heureusement Olivia avait réussi à se protéger le visage à l'aide de ses mains. Elle arrivait à deviner à temps les excès de colère de cet infâme individu.

Elle soigna délicatement les mains d'Olivia dont elle sortit les morceaux de verre.

- Maman

- Je sais Olivia

- Il va nous tuer maman

- On va partir Olivia

- Quand maman ?

- Bientôt lui dit-elle en la serrant contre son torse.

- Tu le promets

- Je te le promets, il faut que je réussisse à récupérer les clés

- Je sais maman, je vais t'aider

- Je sais

- Tu pleures maman

Je vais aller ranger le salon avant qu'il ne revienne.

- Tu veux que je t'aide

- Avec tes deux mains bandées et tes hématomes sur le dos? tu as fini ton travail de littérature

- Pas encore

- va le terminer ok

- Ok maman

Séréna finit très vite de ranger cette pièce désordonnée et se glissa dans son lit avant d'avoir vérifié qu'Olivia allait bien.

Olivia n'arrivait pas à finir ce devoir, elle alla prendre un médicament afin de soulager sa douleur ….il fallait que ses résultats scolaires restent bons ….c 'était sa porte de sortie.

Elle l'entendit rentrer et éteint rapidement sa lampe de bureau afin de faire croire qu'elle dormait. Il passa devant sa chambre sans y entrer ….elle en fut soulagée.

Son travail n'était toujours pas fini.

Malgré la salle de bain qui séparait les deux chambres, elle entendit sa mère qui le suppliait d'arrêter, cela faisait plus d'un mois que l'homme commençait à se montrer violent dans leurs rapports sexuels ne se souciant que de son propre plaisir.

Elle se réfugia dans son lit, enfila ses écouteur, son MP3 à fonds, elle s'endormit en pleurant….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Elle défit les bandages entourant ses mains histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention. Sa main gauche n'avait que quelques éraflures tandis que la droite avait une large coupure qui avait commençait à s'infecter malgré l'antiseptique posé par sa mère après l'incident de la veille.

Elle n'était pas fière d'elle-même, son travail de littérature n'était pas terminé et elle devait le rendre à la première heure. Olivia avait toujours été consciencieuse et n'avait jamais rendu un seul devoir en retard.

Alex, comme tous les matins, l'attendait dans la cour centrale.

- Salut mon ange

- Salut mon amour, tu t'es blessée à la main ? tu as encore mal au dos, on dirait.

- Un accident en essuyant la vaisselle hier soir

- Mais ton poignet est bleu Olivia

- Je suis tombée avec un verre en main

- Olivia, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Alex devenait de plus en plus perplexe, elle commençait à douter des histoires d'Olivia qui se blessait trop souvent.

- Je sais Alex, je sais

- Et ton beau-père, il est toujours aussi rigide ?

- Toujours

- C'est nul

- Je sais

- Maman ne l'aime pas, elle dit qu'il lui donne la chair de poule quand elle le voit et elle se demande comment ta mère a pu s'enticher d'un mec comme celui-là.

- Je ne l'aime pas non plus Alex

- Est-ce qu'il te fait peur ?

Alex plongea dans les yeux de son amie et pu y voir l'immense terreur qui la submergeait. Olivia n'arrivait plus à cacher sa terreur à Alex qui savait lire dans son regard.

- Olivia, est-ce qu'il te fait peur demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois

- Terriblement, elle osa avouer pour la première fois ce qu'elle n'avait encore révélé excepté sa mère, mais tu ne dois le dire à personne Alex

- Olivia, il t'a déjà fait du mal

- je vais bien Alex, je vais bien….

- Olivia, elle lui prit la main

- Alex

- Je me moque de ce que les autres pensent ….elle serra Olivia dans les bras

- Ta mère va me tuer, je n'ai pas fini mon travail

- A cause de ta blessure

- Entre autre

- Parle lui Olivia, maman t'adore, tu le sais

- Je le sais

- Olivia s'il te fait du mal, s'il t'a blessé, tu dois le dire à maman, elle t'aidera, crois-moi….allez viens, on va être en retard

Alex passa sa main sur la joue d'Olivia

- Viens on y va, on en reparle ma Liv

- J'aime ce diminutif

- Moi aussi

- Enfin un sourire

- Alex

- Oui

- Merci d'être là

- Je t'aime ma Liv

- Moi aussi

Madame Cabott ramassa les copies sans y prêter plus d'attention. Elle leur avait préparé ce matin un texte à travailler sur la violence domestique.

Elle soupçonnait que des actes violents se tramaient chez ses voisins mais elles ne possédaient aucune preuve. Le comportement d'Olivia ainsi que celui de sa mère l'inquiétaient assez depuis un moment.

- Les performances scolaires d'Olivia diminuaient légèrement et un manque de confiance en elle se reflétait dans ces derniers travaux.

- Elle restait souvent silencieuse, elle était de plus en fatiguée et léthargique, elle agissait comme une personne qui désire absolument cacher quelque chose

- Elle n'avait quasi plus la permission de sortir à l'extérieur excepté pour le sport et les cours de soutien qu'elle continuait de donner à Jérémy, qui le premier, avait partagé ses soupçons à madame Cabott. Ce dernier avait relevé les manches toujours longues qu'elle portait. Le maquillage excessif certains jours et les absences à certains cours de sport.

Pendant qu'elle travaillait, elle jeta un œil sur les copies reçues.

Une feuille blanche, voilà ce qu'Olivia lui avait rendu ….une feuille blanche !

La sonnerie signifiant la fin des cours retentit libérant les étudiants.

- Olivia, j'aimerais que tu restes un moment

- Jérémy, peux-tu prévenir madame Bailey qu'Olivia est avec moi

- OK madame Cabott


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Olivia n'osait pas lever les yeux vers madame Cabott

Elle plaça sa copie devant elle

- Tu peux m'expliquer cette feuille blanche

Olivia restait le regard vide vers la feuille où elle avait juste écrit le titre de la composition et son nom

- Olivia, tu sais ce qu'il se passera si je dois te noter sur ce travail ?

- Oui

- Tu peux me le dire

- Je perdrai mes chances de prendre des cours pré-universitaires pendant mon avant-dernière année de lycée.

- C'est ce que tu veux

- Non dit-elle faiblement

- Olivia, regarde-moi stp, écoute-moi.

Elle leva enfin la tête vers madame Cabott

- Écoute-moi Olivia, Alex s'inquiète pour toi, je m'inquiète pour toi et Jérémy aussi. Que se passe-t-il ma grande ?

- Rien madame Cabott, je vous assure

- Et ce travail ?

- J'étais vraiment fatiguée et je me suis blessée la main hier soir, je n'ai pas pu le recopier

- Est-ce toi qui t'es blessée Olivia ?

- Avec un verre madame

- Olivia, ton poignet présente un hématome, tu dois voir un médecin.

- Ça ira madame Cabott

- Olivia, je t'emmène voir Peter, il est chef urgentiste, tu seras rentrée à la maison pour le souper, je vais prévenir ta mère.

- Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie, s'il l'apprend, ce sera encore pire, les larmes perlaient sur ce magnifique regard

- Olivia

Elle lui remit sa longue mèche brune derrière ses oreilles

- Qu'est-ce qui serait pire Olivia ?

Elle restait silencieuse

- Olivia, tu as besoin d'aide

- Il a des amis dans la police

- Il t'a frappée

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter et bientôt ils firent place à des sanglots prolongés. Jane lui prit les deux mains qu'elle enserra dans les siennes.

- Et ta mère ?

- Au début, elle prenait sa défense mais maintenant elle en a peur, je l'entends supplier tous les soirs qu'il la laisse tranquille.

- Olivia, laisse-moi m'en occuper d'accord, allez viens avec moi, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Je ne peux pas

Jane Cabott réussit à capter son regard

- Tu n'es plus seule Olivia

- Je veux juste que vous me promettiez de ne pas appeler la police

- Olivia

- Il recommencera encore et encore

- Alors je ferai en sorte qu'il ne vous approche plus

- C'est impossible

- Olivia, cet homme vous maltraite, tu comprends ces mots

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête

- Écoute, on va voir Peter et pas de police, d'accord !

- D'accord

Jane Cabott avait obtenu une victoire en réussissant à obtenir les confidences d'Olivia, c'était déjà un premier pas ….elle avait cependant du concéder l'appel à la police. Si elle voulait aider Olivia, elle se devait de tenir parole alors qu'elle aurait aimé voir cette brute derrière les barreaux.

- Tu as bien compris Olivia

- Oui, soigner la plaie à la main tous les jours, bien prendre mes anti-inflammatoires pour mon poignet et pas de sport pendant 3 semaines

- Très bien

- Merci monsieur Cabott

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Olivia, et il serait temps que tu m'appelles Peter

- D'accord


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Jane Cabott ne retourna pas au lycée cet après-midi-là, elle ramena Olivia chez Elle et lui fit couler un bon bain afin qu'elle puisse se détendre.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas  
- Merci

Elle entendit Olivia sortant de la salle de bain et la rejoignit dans la chambre

- Assieds-toi sur le lit, je vais te passer de la crème dans le dos, je le fais souvent à Alex et elle adore. sauf qu'ici c'est de la pommade que Peter m'a expressément demandé de t'appliquer  
- Je ne veux pas  
- Olivia, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi  
Olivia se leva et recula  
- Je vous en prie

Jane sentait bien qu'elle mettait Olivia mal à l'aise mais quitte à la faire souffrir, elle voulait savoir.

Elle la prit par la main et la fit asseoir dans le lit, Olivia ne résista pas

Jane fit baisser son peignoir et fut horrifiée de ce qu'elle vit

- Trois grands hématomes ainsi que des coups de ceintures dont certains encore à vif  
- Olivia !  
- C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas obéi. Je n'avais pas fini le ménage quand il est revenu avant-hier, il a dû me corriger.  
Jane vint se mettre face à Olivia  
- Il n'a pas le droit Olivia, tu m'entends, s'il doit encore te faire du mal, tu appelles Alex et je défoncerai cette porte s'il le faut. Je t'emmènerai aussi loin que je le peux. elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Maman ne m'a jamais fait de câlins comme ca  
- Alors elle est passée à côté de l'essentiel, l'amour d'un enfant est le plus beau sentiment qu'il existe au monde Olivia.

Elle lui appliqua la pommade, la mit au lit, lui donna un analgésique et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'au moment où son sommeil fut profond.

Elle entendit Alex qui rentrait en compagnie du petit Sam

- Elle fit signe aux enfants de s'approcher  
- Sam, voici ton goûter, tu vas le prendre dans ta chambre, je dois parler avec Alex  
- Une conversation de grandes  
- Oui trésor  
- Ok  
- Et pas de bruit, Olivia dort dans la chambre d'amis  
- Ok maman

Il embrasse sa mère et partit dans sa chambre…..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

- Alex, on doit parler d'Olivia

- De son beau-père ?

- Oui, elle t'en a parlé

- Ce matin pour la première fois maman, elle m'a avoué qu'elle en avait peur, ça se voit dès qu'elle en parle

- Il est violent Alex, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

- il l'a frappée maman ?

- oui, tu n'as pas vu son dos dernièrement

- elle ne veut pas trop que je la touche pour le moment, je pensais que ça passerait mais j'avais des doutes

- il l'a rouée de coups Alex, avec sa ceinture, tu dois le savoir

- tu vas l'aider maman ?

- je vais essayer en tout cas, j'ai passé l'après-midi à l'hôpital ….ton père m'a promis de rentrer tôt pour en discuter….on verra ce qu'il est possible de faire pour la protéger

- elle dort

- oui elle se repose, je pense qu'émotionnellement, avouer ce genre d'actes laisse des traces Alex

- je lui ai dit que tu l'aiderais maman …..elle te l'a permis

- à condition que je n'appelle pas la police

- maman, il faut les appeler

- je sais ma puce, je sais

- il est là tu sais, j'ai vu leur voiture en rentrant avec Sam

- je sais Alex, j'attends ton père pour aller le voir

- il te donne encore la chair de poule

- le courage qu'a Olivia de l'affronter chaque jour me donne de la force Alex, elle n'a que 15 ans, c'est encore une enfant….même si tu penses le contraire lui dit-elle en lui souriant

- je peux monter la voir

- Vas-y mais laisse là se reposer.

Alex entra dans la chambre d'amis et se blottit contre son Olivia ….

- Alex

- Ma Liv

Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, Alex lui prodigua de douces caresses dans son dos….cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait plus été aussi proche depuis que son beau-père contrôlait chacun de ses gestes. Elle sentit les croutes et la peau boursouflée ….elle lui prit la main et Olivia blottit la tête contre la poitrine d'Alex.

- J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête là, juste à tes côtés

- Pareil

- Alors ne bouge pas

Peter venait de rentrer, il rejoignit Jane

- Alors ?

- Ça me fend le cœur de devoir la ramener là-bas Peter

- Je vais tenter de lui faire peur

- Tu crois que ça marchera

- On verra Jane

- Peter, tu l'as examinée entièrement

- Oui, j'ai établi un rapport et je l'ai envoyé aux services sociaux

- Oh merci Peter, merci…..Peter, je sais que c'est confidentiel mais….

- Traces de coups de ceinture non cicatrisées dans le dos et les cuisses, présence de plusieurs hématomes et poignet foulés. J'ai retiré des bris de verre dans sa main

- Elle t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé

- Il lui a claqué le visage dans son assiette, elle a mis ses mains devant elle pour se défendre.

- Oh mon dieu Peter ! je ne comprends pas comment on s'en prendre comme cela aux êtres innocents.

- J'aimerais faire plus mais nous devons agir dans la légalité

- Je vais chercher les filles

- Je vous attends

Jane monta, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'amis restée entre ouverte. Les deux adolescentes blotties l'une contre l'autre se regardaient intensément.

Jane s'approcha et toucha l'épaule de sa fille

- Alex

- Maman

- Nous devons ramener Olivia ok

- Maman supplia-t-elle

- Je dois rentrer Alex, je ne peux pas laisser maman toute seule

- Olivia, c'est elle qui l'a ramenée, elle doit se défaire de ce type

- C'est compliqué Alex

- Alex, ton père et moi agissons pour le mieux, ce genre de situation prend parfois du temps et la loi ne nous permet pas de garder Olivia plus longtemps ici et je déplore autant que toi le fait de la ramener.

- Viens Olivia, Peter et moi, allons te raccompagner

- Merci Madame Cabott

Thomas Johnson, jeune secrétaire, en stage à l'hôpital, prit les derniers papiers à compléter pour ensuite les envoyer aux services sociaux dans le but de les remplir chez lui….il grimpa dans le métro, posa son sac en dessous de ses pieds et en sortant, il avait complétement oublié les papiers qu'il avait emportés.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

- Peter frappa le premier à la porte

- Madame Benson

- Mr et madame Cabott

- Nous vous ramenons Olivia

Séréna vit le nouveau bandage d'Olivia

- Olivia est tombée au cours de sport, je l'ai conduite à l'hôpital. j'ai tenté de vous joindre

- Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas très bien ce matin et Jason m'a ramené du travail. Je me suis levée, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Je vous remercie d'en avoir pris soin

- Pouvons-nous rentrer madame Benson, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec votre compagnon

- Très bien, rentrez, il attendait le retour d'Olivia dans le salon.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le salon ou Jason assis dans le fauteuil, un verre de Whisky à la main les accueillit

- Tiens mes chers voisins

- Monsieur Scott

- Tu es en retard Olivia dit-il sèchement tout en lui souriant.

Jason se leva, regardant la ceinture pendue à la chaise. Olivia commença à pâlir sachant que les dernières blessures la faisaient encore souffrir. Pourtant, elle essayait d'être aussi sage que possible, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du écouter madame Cabott.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant qu'elle est réapparue dit-il en souriant.

Jane se rendit bien compte qu'Olivia, vu la pâleur de son visage, savait ce qui l'attendait

- Je ne vous retiens absolument pas

- Nous devons parler Jason

- Je vous parlerai demain si vous le désirez, je n'apprécie pas que l'on débarque chez moi sans prévenir….il fit signe à Olivia de se mettre au mur pour recevoir sa correction

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai 8 coups de ceinture à donner mais je suppose que c'est de cela que vous aimeriez me parler. J'élève ma fille comme je l'entends, je ne vous dis pas comment élever les vôtres Monsieur Cabott.

- Ecoutez-moi bien monsieur Scott, je n'ai pas appelé la police parce qu'Olivia m'a supplié de ne pas le faire. Sachez que l'envie est bien présente. Vous avez peut-être des amis dans la police monsieur, certainement même mais je pense que votre employeur n'apprécierait pas de savoir que vous battez femme et enfant. croyez-moi je suis médecin et je connais du beau monde….touchez encore un seul cheveu de cet enfant et je vous ferai goûter les joies d'une nuit en cellule. Alors maintenant, Olivia va monter dans sa chambre. chaque jour, mon épouse vérifiera qu'Olivia ne présente ni coup, ni blessure.

- Très bien qu'elle monte dit-il hargneusement se sentant pris au piège sachant qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance dans la police.

Jane embrassa Olivia sur le front

- Vas-y monte ma chérie

- Merci Jane

- On se voit demain Olivia lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, fusillant du regard Séréna, pour Jane, le rôle d'une mère était de protéger ses enfants contre toute forme de violence.

- Je t'aime autant que mes enfants, n'aie pas peur si tu as besoin lui chuchota-t-elle

Il était furieux, il lui ferait payer, alors là ….elle gouterai à sa discipline, certes, il se calmerait pendant un moment. Ses voisins l'oublieront sans doute.

Durant la nuit, Olivia fut réveillé par du bruit dans la salle de bain. Quelqu'un semblait malade. Elle se leva et découvrit sa mère à genoux devant les WC

- Maman, tu es malade ?

- Ferme la porte Olivia

- Elle se mit à genoux à côté de sa mère

- Tu es toute blanche maman

- Je sais

- Nous allons bientôt nous enfuir Olivia

Elle lui sourit

- J'ai expliqué la situation à Edwyn, un de mes collègues avec qui je m'entends il veut bien nous accueillir le temps que l'on se retourne

- C'est super

Olivia enlaça sa mère

Séréna d'une voix très basse lui dit

- Je suis enceinte Olivia


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 _jardin secret de Pierre Rapsat_

Eliott écoutait attentivement Olivia et ne l'avait pas interrompu.

_Parle-moi sans pudeur_  
_De tout c´que t´as sur le cœur_  
_Dis-le moi, Dis-le moi_  
_As-tu croisé le bonheur?_

Elle lâchait tout ce qui était en elle, les pierres du mur qu'elle avait construit s'effritaient au fur et à mesure de son récit. Comment avait-elle pu garder tout cela en elle ?

_Et tout ce qu´on ne dit pas_

_Qu´on garde au fond de soi_

_N´attends pas, dis-le moi_

_Même si ça m´regarde pas_

Quand les larmes s'étaient écoulées, il lui avait simplement pris la main afin qu'elle se sente moins seule. Même Kathy n'osait rien dire et mère de déjà quatre enfants, elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse mettre ses enfants en danger.

_Parle-toi, parle-toi_

_Moi je n´y arrive pas_

_Jamais les mots ne viennent_

_J´sais pas pourquoi_

_Parle-moi_

_Qu´elle tremble de joie, de tristesse_

_Se révolte, se confesse_

_Ta voix est une caresse_

- tu as donc été vraiment proche d'Alex

- je l'ai aimé plus que tout, plus que moi-même Eliott, ce fut ma bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu l'aimes encore

- Ça restera l'amour de ma vie Eliott, je l'aimerais toujours mais elle a brisé mon cœur en mille morceaux.

- Mais il s'est passé quelque chose

- Peu avant nos secondes vacances d'été, c'est l'évènement qui a tout déclenché….

_Sur quel chemin de l´enfance_

_As-tu perdu l´innocence?_

_Souviens-toi et dis-moi_

_Aimerais-tu qu´elle recommence?_

- Et si je comprends bien Sarah….

- Est probablement l'enfant que ma mère a eu

- Tu n'étais pas avec elle

- Non

- Vous avez été séparées ?

- Elle est partie

- Seule

- Toute seule

- Elle t'a laissé avec ce monstre

- Oui Eliott

- Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné

- Jamais

_As-tu beaucoup de regrets?_

_Les échecs, les succès_

_Dis-les moi et dis-moi_

_As-tu un jardin secret?_

Il y eut un silence

- Elle a sauvé l'enfant qu'elle portait Eliott et j'en ai payé le prix crois-moi

- Je te crois Olivia

- Que t'a-t-il fait Olivia ?

- Me croiras-tu Eliott ?

- Je ne douterai plus jamais de te parole Olivia, ton âme a la couleur de la vérité.

_Parle-toi, parle-toi_

_Moi je suis trop maladroit_

_Surtout n´arrête pas, n´arrête pas_

_Parle-moi_

_Qu´elle soit remplie de promesses_

_Ou un cri de détresse_

_Ta voix toujours me caresse_

Olivia se leva

- Kathy, que ferais-tu si Eliott touchait un de tes enfants ?

- Je le quitterais sur le champ

- C'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire Eliott, elle aurait dû le mettre dehors le premier jour où il m'a touchée, tu comprends

_Je n´ai jamais su parler_

_J´ai toujours écouté_

_Tout ce que je ressens_

_C´est par toi que je l´entends_

Eliott se leva pour aller la rejoindre

- Et Alex ?

- Elle est partie à une soirée malgré l'interdiction de ses parents

- Tu lui en as voulu ?

- Evidemment que oui Eliott mais je suis longtemps restée silencieuse après ce soir-là, J'ai mis du temps pour leur parler à nouveau

- Sauf Jérémy

Parle-moi de tes colères

Es-tu toujours sincère

Dis-le moi, oui dis-moi

Es-tu heureuse ou amère

- Et les parents d'Alex ?

- ils t'ont aidée ? Tu les as revus ?

- Ils sont venus le jour où j'ai réussi mes examens d'inspecteur

- Et Alex ?

- Une seule fois

Dévoile-moi tes désirs

Qu´est-ce qui te fait rougir

Même tout bas dis-le moi

T´es-t-il arrivé de haïr

- Alors raconte-moi Liv, raconte-le enfin à quelqu'un.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force….si je veux revivre tous ces évènements

Parle-toi, parle-toi

Moi je n´y arrive pas

Jamais les mots ne viennent

J´sais pas pourquoi

Parle-moi

Qu´elle tremble de joie, de tristesse

Se révolte, se confesse

Ta voix est une caresse

- Libère-toi Olivia, Libère-toi

- Je vais essayer El, je vais essayer

- Je vais t'aider Liv , je vais t'aider


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Il n'avait plus osé la toucher de peur que ses voisins ne se mêlent plus de sa vie privée pendant un moment. Mais il continuait la torture mentale, son nouveau consistait à Obliger Olivia à copier des articles de presse jusqu'au moment où elle s'endormait presque sur la table.

Jason attendait patiemment les grandes vacances où il pourrait l'enfermer et recommencer sa torture mentale. Il avait interdit à Olivia d'accompagner ses voisins pour les vacances mais Peter l'avait tellement harcelé qu'il avait dû renoncer à ses plans et accepter qu'elle s'en aille….

Nous étions le 30 juin, ce soir Séréna devait se rendre à une soirée en l'honneur des diplômés, Peter avait lu le mail qu'elle avait reçu du doyen annonçant qu'aucune excuse ne serait justifiée.

Il avait donc clairement annoncé à Séréna qu'il la conduirait et qu'il viendrait la rechercher, qu'il préférait regarder le match de football plutôt que de passer la soirée avec ce qu'il appelait des pingouins. C'était sa seule chance de s'en aller afin de protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait tout en sachant qu'elle devrait sacrifier sa fille ainée.

Ce soir, Charlie organisait une fête chez lui pour la réussite de ses examens, Jason avait formellement interdit à Olivia de s'y rendre. Malgré ses 16 ans, il estimait qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour sortir avec un garçon. Sans imaginer qu'ils étaient réellement hors de propos. Jamais elle n'avait osé avouer qu'elle l'aimait Alex, son beau-père l'aurait tuée.

Séréna essaya néanmoins de le faire fléchir, mais elle reçut tellement de coup qu'elle crut en perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait.

En rentrant de l'école avec Alex

- Tu ne peux toujours pas venir à la fête de Charlie ?

- Non

- Et toi ?

- Maman n'aime pas trop que j'y aille parce que ses parents ne sont pas là.

- Ils craignent le tapage nocturne

- Je dirais plutôt les parties de sexes

- Je n'ai pas de soucis avec ca

Elles éclatèrent de rire

- Mais Riley me met la pression

- C'est Riley tout craché

- Elle ne changera jamais

Elle se tourna vers Alex

- Je n'ai pas trop envie que tu y ailles sans moi….je pense que je serai un peu jalouse

- Liv, tu sais que je t'aime, je ne vais pas rester cloitrée chez moi parce que ton beau-père refuse que tu viennes à cette fête….c'est la fête de l'année.

- Alex, tu sais que j'aimerais y aller

- Tu n'as qu'à insister Liv

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas

- Tu as peur, je pensais que tu étais beaucoup plus courageuse que cela. Enfin, fais ce que tu veux, même si ma mère me l'interdit, j'irai quand même

- On se voit demain de toute façon

- Promis

- Alex, ne va pas à cette fête je t'en prie

- Je vais y réfléchir

Plus tard

- Alex, tu promets de ne pas sortir

- Promis, répondit-elle en boudant

- Alex, pense à Olivia

- Tu sais quoi, maman, j'en ai marre de penser à Olivia

- Je suis vraiment triste de t'entendre parler comme ceci jeune fille

- Bon, je vais manger chez madame Bailey

- Amusez-vous bien

- Écoute Alex, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre des conséquences…..

- Samy cria-t-elle prend ton manteau, c'est au coin de la rue nous y allons à pieds.

- Et papa, cria le jeune garçon

- Il nous rejoint sur place.

Séréna se prépara sachant qu'elle ne remettrait pas les pieds de sitôt dans cette maison.

- Je monte embrasser Olivia et je reviens

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Olivia assise sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, semblait réfléchir

- Olivia

- Maman

- Je dois sortir

- Je sais

- Maman, laisse-moi venir avec toi

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne veut pas

- Maman, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas toute seule avec lui. Tu sais qu'il me fait toujours peur.

- On pourrait en profiter pour partir

- Elle lui caressa la joue

- Je n'ai pas le choix Olivia

- On a toujours le choix maman, emmène-moi

- Je ne peux pas

Elle serra sa fille contre elle

Olivia ressentait un pressentiment étrange

- Tu as l'air bizarre maman

- Olivia, souviens-toi que je t'aime

Elle l'embrassa et sortit de la chambre tout en sachant qu'elle abandonnait sa fille qui devrait se défendre contre ce monstre.

Elle se réconfortait en sachant que dans deux jours, elle partait avec la famille Cabott en vacances. Deux jours à survivre, seulement deux jours pensait-elle.

Finalement, Alex fit le choix de sortir, pressée par Charlie et Riley…sans prévenir Olivia…..


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Elle entendit la porte claquer …..Elle tenta de joindre Alex mais sans succès…

Elle lui laissa finalement un message

- Alex, maman est partie, je vais être seule avec lui….si tu savais comme j'ai peur…..je ne peux pas sortir, il a tout fermé à clé…..j'aimerais que tu viennes me chercher je t'en prie….elle pleurait à chaudes larmes aux téléphone…..

Elle pleura devant le silence d'Alex….ils étaient tous sortis….

Alex, quant à elle, avalait la limonade préparée par Charlie sans savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Ça semblait en tout cas amuser beaucoup Charlie qui lui glissa à l'oreille

- Profites-en pendant qu'Olivia n'est pas là….

- Charlie, je n'écoute pas tout ce qu'Olivia me dit

- Prouve-le, prête à tenir le pari

- Prête, quel est le pari ?

- Je veux que tu dragues Andy Carter

- Ton équipier de foot ?

- Oui

- Ok répondit Alex, commençant à tituber en marchant

Elle crut dépérir quand elle reçut un texto de Jérémy

- Et jolie Olivia, je suppose que nous sommes les deux seuls à ne pas aller à cette fête….

- Bien vu…..

- Déjà un couple de petits vieux avant l'âge

- Parle pour toi

- Je dois descendre pour le dîner …ça me gonfle

- Tu peux toujours aller à la fête ?

- Je préférerais encore passer la soirée avec toi

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère

- Evidemment, Je n'ai pas envie qu'Alex me découpe en morceaux

- Ma mère est partie à une soirée aussi

- Tu es seule avec lui ?

- Il va bientôt rentrer

- Fais attention à toi Olivia

- Ok

- Je suis là si tu en as besoin

- Je sais

- Je file, je dois aller aider pour l'apéro

- Ne bois pas trop

- Je vais essayer….

- Tu m'envoies un message quand ta mère est rentrée

- Ok, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi Jerem

- Tu es mon amie Olivia

- Tu es le mien aussi

Elle partit prendre une douche et enfila une robe de nuit assez légère vu la chaleur de ce mois de juin. Elle se dit que dormir l'aiderait à fuir la réalité.

Séréna Benson entra dans le bâtiment principal de l'université où se déroulait la soirée en l'honneur des nouveaux diplômés. Elle salua le doyen, quelques collègues et ressortit aussitôt afin de rejoindre Edwyn l'attendant dans sa voiture.

- Ta fille n'est pas avec toi ?

- Je n'ai pas pu l'emmener

- Tu l'as laissée aux mains de ce monstre ?

- Je ne pouvais pas les sauver tous les deux Edwyn

- Tu l'as sacrifiée…il restait incrédule

- Elle s'en sortira, c'est une battante

- Je ne te cautionne pas mais je vais t'aider….j'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien parce que si c''est le cas, tu ne pourras plus jamais te regarder dans un miroir.

Il commençait à s'impatienter, 20 longues minutes qu'il l'attendait.

La garce, elle va en prendre pour son grade se dit-il ?

Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea dans le bâtiment principal où il l'avait vue rentrer plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche Séréna Benson, nous avions rendez-vous et je ne la trouve pas

- Elle est partie

- Vous en êtes certaine

- Certaine


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 attention passage assez violent

Il entra violemment dans sa chambre et hurla

- Où est ta mère ?

Eblouie par la lumière, elle mit du temps à répondre

Il l'attrapa et la jeta hors du lit.

- Où es ta mère ?

Elle aperçut la ceinture entre ses mains et elle comprit ce qui s'était passé, le pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti, sa mère les avait quittés, elle l'avait abandonnée à son tortionnaire. Elle allait mourir ici dans sa chambre parce qu'il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses…..

Elle savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, elle ne pouvait pas consciemment lui dire où était sa mère …..Sa mère portait un enfant innocent….elle avait le choix vivre ou mourir mais contrairement à sa mère, elle ne trahirait jamais les siens, jamais.

Il la tenait encore par l'encolure de sa robe de nuit.

- C'est ta dernière chance Olivia, où est ta mère ?

Elle le fixa avec toute sa haine

Il la gifla tellement fort qu'elle fut expédiée contre le mur et perdit l'équilibre.

En tombant son front heurta le rebord de la fenêtre et une entaille profonde donna naissance à un écoulement de sang d'un rouge vif. Olivia se tient la tête.

Il prit alors sa ceinture et commença à frapper, Elle se protégea autant qu'elle le put mais il réussit à atteindre chaque partie de son corps.

- Il n'y a personne pour te défendre Olivia, ils sont tous sortis. Même ta propre mère t'a abandonnée, tu ne vaux absolument rien. Je vais donc te traiter comme il se doit.

La force avec laquelle il frappa lacéra les vêtements et la vue du sang sur cette jeune peau encore sensible l'excitait davantage. Quand la ceinture se brisa, il frappa avec ses pieds, elle sentit quelque chose qui se brisa.

- Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne te relèves jamais Olivia. depuis le début , je te déteste...

Il lui cassa les jambes et elle hurla de douleur, elle ne put se contenir davantage. Pendant qu'elle se brisait de l'intérieur, il souriait à plein poumon  
- Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire

Il appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes brisées

- Alors je crois que je vais m'amuser, on dirait que tu es d'accord pour jouer.

Elle pensait qu'elle avait atteint le paroxysme de l'horreur quand elle le vit défaire son pantalon. Elle était incapable de s'enfuir.

- Puisque ta mère n'est pas là, et si tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où elle se trouve, tu vas devoir prendre sa place Olivia. Je vais donc faire de toi ma femme.

Ses larmes coulaient

- Arrête de pleurer, tu es une grande fille, ricana-t-il

Il prit le couteau avant d'enlever son pantalon, Olivia essaya de se traîner afin d'atteindre la porte ce qui le fait éclater de rire

- Si tu penses que tu peux t'enfuir, tu rêves

Il la tira sur ses jambes et la ramena à lui.

A l'aide de son couteau, il lui écarta les jambes grâce à la lame acérée qui lui coupa profondément la peau et il s'enfonça aussi violemment et aussi profondément qu'il le put….elle essaya vainement de le repousser se battant jusqu'au bout de ses forces…allant même jusqu'à le lui attrapa alors les poignets et les serra tellement fort qu'il les entendit craquer…..il continua encore et encore.

Elle crut qu'il n'en finira jamais….la douleur indescriptible lui rappelait à chaque moment qu'elle vivait encore mais pour combien de temps.  
Quand il se retira, elle eut tort de croire qu'il en avait fini….

Au même moment, Alex qui avait perdu le sens de la réalité, pendue aux bras d'Andy dansait un slow langoureux sous les yeux de Charlie qui n'hésitait pas à prendre des photos qu'il mettait directement sur son blog. Il ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences qu'aurait sa plaisanterie.

Jérémy, aidant sa tante à débarrasser la table afin de servir le dessert. Le fait de la savoir seule avec cet abruti l'avait inquiété toute la soirée. Elle n'avait pas envoyé un message annonçant le retour de sa mère.

Jane s'avançait dans la cuisine

- Tu as l'air inquiet Jérémy ?  
- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Olivia, elle devait me signifier le retour de sa mère, elle ne l'a pas fait  
- Il est encore tôt  
- Vous trouvez  
- Si dans une vingtaine de minutes, elle ne t'a pas donné signe de vie. nous l'appellerons. Tu seras tranquille  
- D'accord  
- Et Alex est juste en face, s'il y avait un souci, elle le lui aurait dit  
- Si je peux me permettre madame Cabott, votre fille est à la fête de Charlie complètement beurrée dans les bras d'Andy.  
- Oh mon dieu !  
- Je crois que votre fille est complètement ivre

Elle appela de suite son époux qui sans tarder se rendit chez Charlie afin de récupérer sa fille.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Les larmes et les cris s'étaient arrêté, elle avait cessé de combattre quand il avait retournée et qu'il avait susurré à son oreille

- Je vais maintenant gouter à ton délicieux petit cul Olivia

Le cri le plus horrible qu'elle n'avait jamais omis sortit de sa bouche. Cela ressemblait davantage à un cri d'animal qu'à une expression humaine. Il attrapa alors sa bouche et y mit un morceau de tissus qu'il arracha de sa robe de nuit.

Et pendant qu'il jouissait de la faire souffrir, Olivia commençait à s'éteindre et quand il atteint son orgasme, il constata qu'elle ressembl ait davantage à une marionnette. Elle gisait dans son propre sang. Son corps n'effectuait plus aucun mouvement. Il se demandait si elle vivait encore.

Il se releva, il remit son pantalon

- J'espère que tu as aimé, il lui donna un coup de pied au niveau de la hanche et percevant un gémissement

- On dirait que tu es plus résistante que je ne le croyais.

Il s'accroupit et releva son visage en tirant ses cheveux

- Tu as aimé j'espère, réfléchis bien ! je vais revenir et si tu ne me dis toujours pas où est ta mère, je recommencerai encore, encore et encore jusqu'au moment où je sentirais ton dernier souffle de vie. Je suis ton maitre, ne l'oublie pas, c'est moi qui fixe les règles dans cette maison.

Il lui arracha le morceau de tissu imbibé de sang qu'elle avait en bouche. Elle s'était violemment mordu la langue et avait crû s'étouffer de son propre sang.

- On a fini de crier, quoique…je vais revenir

Il referma la porte et alla se proche une douche, en se collant à Olivia, il avait accumulé du sang sur sa chemise, il souhaitait prendre une douche afin d'être propre afin de recommencer s'il le fallait. Il devait la ramener à son domicile coute que coute. Il avait fais signer à Séréna une assurance-vie dont lui seul était bénéficiaire.

Chaque recoin de de son corps lui procurait une sensation douloureuse, elle aurait voulu mourir là maintenant mais son instinct de survie prenait le dessus. Elle releva sa tête. Sur son lit se trouvait son Gsm, c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Mais comment ramper sans ses poignets et sans ses jambes. Elle utilisa ses bras pour ramper et dans un effort surhumain, elle atteignit les parois de son lit.

Elle devait vaincre sa douleur….avait-elle le choix ? Elle entendait le bruit de la douche, elle savait qu'il aimait prendre son temps.

Elle arrivait encore à bouger ses doigts et réussit à atteindre son téléphone

Elle composa le numéro d'Alex …on lui raccrocha au nez…

Alex, Alex…..sa voix s'égosillait de plus en plus….Alex….stp…..j'ai besoin de toi

.

Assis dans le fauteuil Jérémy était toujours pensif.

Le mari de madame Cabott était parti rechercher sa fille après avoir vu les photos. Jérémy lui avait dit que c'était sans doute la dernière blague de Charlie.

- Tu apprécies vraiment Olivia

- Beaucoup

- Je l'aime bien aussi

- C'est la compagne de votre fille

- Tu es au courant

- Quand on est solitaire, on est observateur

- C'est vrai

- On est devenus amis grâce aux cours de soutien

- Tu as beaucoup progressé Jérémy

- Je lui dois d'avoir réussi mon année

- J'aimerais qu'Alex soit aussi mature

- Pour ce soir, c'est gâché. Elle est sans doute déjà rentrée et Peter l'aura probablement envoyé se coucher

Ils rirent tous les deux

Son téléphone retentit

- C'est Olivia ! sa mère est sans doute rentrée !


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Elle avait mis beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait cru et avait perdu du temps parce qu'Alex n'avait pas répondu…..  
L'eau s'était arrêtée, il allait arriver  
La chaine Hi-fi du salon branchée à fond….elle fit alors le seul numéro …..  
Il ouvrit la porte  
Il la vit avec le GSM en main  
- Espèce de petite salope, je vais définitivement t'achever  
Il lui tira les jambes, elle hurla de plus belle  
- Viens ici que je te reprenne ton beau p'tit cul, enfin ce qu'il en reste comme je te l'avais promis.  
Jérémy retint son souffle en entend l'homme hurler  
Il regarda Jane  
- Il faut appeler une ambulance, je cours la chercher  
L'époux d'une des amies de Jenna, Policier, comprit qu'un drame s'était passé et il courut suivant Jérémy.  
Jane regarda le petit Samy endormit dans le fauteuil  
- Je vais le garder pour la nuit Jane, Vas-y  
- Merci Jenna  
- Jane  
- Oui  
- Donne-moi des nouvelles  
- Ok  
Et Jane sortit en courant vers Olivia qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième fille .

Sauver son amie était tout ce qui comptait pour Jérémy.  
La porte d'entrée était fermée….  
Attends jeune homme, le jeune policier recula, il prit son élan et la fracassa  
Jérémy gravit les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il put suivant de près ce jeune policier. Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans la première chambre de l'étage.  
Mario Reggiani, tout juste promu policier, attrapa Jason et commença une lutte sans merci. Pratiquant le karaté depuis son enfance, il mit rapidement Jason quasi ko et lui passa les menottes avant de l'emmener vers la voiture de patrouille qui allait probablement arriver d'un instant à l'autre.  
Jérémy s'accroupit directement vers Olivia, couchée, sa robe de nuit en lambeaux et remontée. Il comprit très bien ce que Jason venait de lui infliger. Jane voyant le spectacle en franchissant la porte d'entrée appela directement Peter.  
Il s'accroupit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle frémit  
- C'est moi Olivia, c'est Jem  
- Il perçut un deuxième gémissement  
- Tiens bon, l'ambulance arrive, je ne peux pas te bouger, tu te rappelles, les cours de secourisme.  
- Il lui prit doucement la main et un gémissement plus soutenu se fit entendre.  
- Il en eut les larmes aux yeux , son corps entier n'était plus qu'un vulgaire lambeau maculé de sang, quelques larmes s'échappèrent , lui qui ne pleurait jamais ….lui qui n'avait même pas pleurer devant les deux cercueils contenant le corps de ses parents qu'il chérissait tant.  
- Je vais rester avec toi Olivia, je ne vais pas te laisser. Ne me laisse pas…tiens bon  
Il entendit quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers, c'était Peter avec une trousse de secours  
- Jane, Jérémy, vous allez m'aider en attendant l'ambulance.  
Son cou fut placé dans une minerve, des attelles furent placées sur ses différents membres et les ambulanciers arrivèrent enfin.  
- Une fois placée sur le brancard des urgentistes, Jane s'approcha.  
- Elle caressa ses cheveux comme elle avait pris l'habitude de la faire lorsqu'elle était chez elle avec Alex. Sauf que cette fois, elle se demandait si elle allait survivre à tout cela  
- Nous venons avec toi Oliva  
- Olivia comprit et hocha la tête

Elle parvint à dire  
- Laissez-moi mourir…. ;  
Et sombra dans l'obscurité.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Un mal de crâne la tiraillait….comment était-elle arrivée dans son lit ?

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'est la danse dans les bras d'Andy…..

Oh Charlie, je vais te tuer, dit-elle…..

Elle chercha son portable mais rien …..Elle l'avait probablement laissé chez Charlie.

Elle voulut sortir mais constata que sa porte avait été fermée depuis l'extérieur.

- He merde, j'ai dû sacrément exagérer pour que maman m'enferme.

- Elle frappa à la porte

- Maman

Personne ne répondit

- Papa

- Saaaaaammmmmm

Toujours personne ! Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle passa donc dans la salle de bain annexée à sa chambre afin de se prendre une bonne douche.

Elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs et trouva une aspirine

En sortant de la douche, elle se vêtit d'un jeans et d'un vieux t-shirt, le soleil perçait à l'extérieur et elle pria pour que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre espérant voir un signe de vie chez Olivia mais personne ne semblait présent. Les tentures étaient toujours fermées.

Sans doute Jason l'avait une nouvelle fois enfermé comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Cela lui était d'ailleurs arrivé de lui lancer un sandwich par la fenêtre, non seulement elle était cloîtrée mais il la laissait sans manger.

La Volvo bleue de sa mère se gara enfin, Alex ouvrit sa fenêtre

- Maman, tu m'enfermes ?

Sa mère leva la tête, Alex n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans une telle colère

- Alexandra Cabott, tu refermes cette fenêtre, reste surtout dans ta chambre ….je vais venir t'ouvrir, on va devoir discuter de ton comportement d'hier soir…..tant que tu es dans ta chambre, prépare tes valises, oncle Ben vient te chercher en début d'après-midi

- Et les vacances ?

- Vous partirez avec oncle Ben et maintenant ferme cette fenêtre !

Elle prépara silencieusement ses valises tout en se demandant si Olivia préparait les siennes…..où es-tu Olivia…..et merde, je n'aurais pas dû aller à cette putain de fête….

- Ça je le crois aussi

Elle se retourna

- Maman

- Alex

- J'ai fait des bêtises hier soir

- Je le crains Alex, elle prit son ordinateur portable et lui montra les photos.

Alex devenait de plus en plus rouge en voyant les photos défiler sur l'écran….

- Je suis vraiment désolée, maman

- Tu peux l'être, je t'avais expressément demandé de bien réfléchir quant à ta participation à cette fête, d'essayer de faire le bon choix, je pensais sincèrement que tu avais muri. As-tu pensé à Olivia ….

- J'avais bu maman, je n'ai rien contrôlé du tout

- C'est bien pour cette raison que je t'ai conseillé de ne pas y aller, je sais très bien à quoi ressemble les soirées chez Charlie

- C'était juste une blague maman, je l'expliquerai à Olivia si elle a vu les photos

- Tu penses de nouveau à toi, c'est incroyable ce que tu peux être égoïste !

- Je me suis mal exprimée, c'est juste que je ne veux pas causer de peine à Olivia

- Oh mais il fallait y penser avant Alex. Tu vas maintenant terminer tes bagages.

- Tu pleures maman

Elle se jeta dans les bras de ta mère

- Pardon maman, pardon

Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille

- Termine tes bagages, nous parlerons quand ton père sera là….

- Ok, tu sais où est mon portable ?

- Ton père l'a gardé, Alex ….

- Ok


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

- Alex, descends cria son père d'une voix ferme lui signifiant qu'elle ne devait pas trainer.

Alex s'inquiétait, sa mère lui avait paru étrange, bon c'est vrai, elle avait fait une belle connerie , mais ce n'était pas une raison pour pleurer. Elle pensa que sur le coup, ses parents exagéraient à moins que ce ne soit pas pour elle qu'elle ait versé ses larmes

Olivia, il est arrivé quelque chose, elle courut dans les escaliers, fixant ses parents

- C'est Olivia, maman, c'est pour cela que tu pleurais….

- Assieds-toi Alex

- Maman, dis-moi

Elle vit un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas portant un badge de police

Elle arrête de suite, en le voyant, elle sut qu'un événement terrible s'était produit pendant qu'elle fêtait la fin de l'année dans les bras d'un garçon

- Oui c'est Olivia, elle vient de passer 14 h sur la table d'opération

- Son beau-père ?

- Oui

- Qu'est ce qui lui a fait ?

Son père prit place à ses côtés

- Beaucoup de mal Alex, beaucoup de mal

- J'aurais dû être avec elle…..

- Elle va vivre

- Nous l'espérons tous dit son père en lui tapotant l'épaule

Sa mère voulut s'approcher d'Alex mais son père lui fit signe que non

- Elle doit comprendre

- Comprendre quoi papa

- Je suis l'inspecteur Jeffries, tu es Alexandra

- Oui monsieur

- J'ai ton téléphone, tu le savais

- Non monsieur

- C'est une pièce à conviction, je vais devoir le garder

- D'accord

- Il prit son téléphone et mis le haut-parleur.

_Alex, maman est partie, je vais être seule avec lui….si tu savais comme j'ai peur…..je ne peux pas sortir, il a tout fermé à clé…..j'aimerais que tu viennes me chercher je t'en prie…._

- Elle pleure papa

- Je sais, je sais ma puce

_Alex, Alex…..sa voix s'égosillait de plus en plus….Alex….stp…..j'ai besoin de toi_

Les sanglots d'Alex ne s'arrêtaient pas

- Je n'aurais pas dû boire ….je suis tellement désolée

- Alex, nous ne sommes pas ici pour te juger, j'ai besoin de ton aide

- De mon aide dit-elle tout en ayant le hoquet

- Donnez-lui un verre d'eau madame Cabott

- Sa mère a disparu, Olivia t'aurait-elle dit quelque chose.

- Non mais….

- Alex, ça semble peut être futile pour toi, mais à mon échelle, certaines données sont capitales si je veux la retrouver, tu comprends

Elle hocha la tête.

- Alors

- Elles voulaient s'enfuir toutes les deux

- Pourquoi Alex ?

- Il les frappait toutes les deux, enfin il ne touchait plus à Olivia depuis que papa l'avait menacé mais il s'en prenait à sa mère….et …..

- Et

- La mère d'Olivia était enceinte, elles voulaient lui échapper toutes les deux

- Pourquoi ont-elles attendu ?

- Il a mis des serrures partout, dès qu'il s'en allait, il les enfermait. Une fois, il a emmené madame Benson à la plage toute une journée ….il avait puni Olivia dans sa chambre. je lui lançais de l'eau et de la nourriture.

- Alex, penses-tu que madame Benson aurait pu s'enfuir seule ?

- Je ne sais pas mais Olivia, elle m'a tout raconté ….au début, il ne frappait qu'Olivia et elle ne disait rien

- Tu veux dire qu'elle le laissait faire

- La première fois où il lui a donné des coups de ceinture, elle a changé de pièce et elle a mis de la musique pour ne pas entendre les coups

- Sais-tu où elle devait se cacher ?

- Chez un certain Edwyn

- Merci Alex

- Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle mais tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé sa mère, sa chambre est gardé par un officier de police…je vous préviendrai s'il y a le moindre changement.

L'officier quitta la pièce et Jane prit Alex dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas partir maman, je veux juste aller la voir

- Ok, calme-toi Alex

- C'est de ma faute maman, j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû aller la chercher mais je n'ai pensé qu'à m'amuser, Liv m'avait aussi demandé de ne pas y aller et j'ai osé lui dire qu'elle manquait de courage pour affronter son beau-père, je me suis montrée comme la sale peste que j'étais avant de la connaître.

- Écoute-moi bien Alex, c'est cet homme qui est responsable, pas toi ok, oui tu n'as pas été une super petite amie, c'est vrai mais tu n'as que 16ans….

Pendant ce temps, Olivia venait d'ouvrir les yeux, une douleur intense rayonnait chacun de ses muscles….personne n'étaient là….on entendait juste le bruit des machines auxquelles elle était reliée…..elle voulait juste se rendormir et oublier cette douleur qui déchirait ses entrailles


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

- Tante Jenna

Elle prit Jérémy dans ses bras, c'était la toute première fois qu'il se laissait aller dans les bras de sa tante comme cela

- Jérémy

- Ils ne veulent pas qu'on la voie tant qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé sa mère

- Tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche, un bon petit déjeuner et je vais t'y accompagner pour voir ce que l'on peut faire

- Merci

Jérémy arriva dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Olivia.

- Le policier est toujours à l'entrée, il ne nous laissera pas entrer

Il s'avança

- Je peux la voir maintenant

- Je n'en ai toujours l'autorisation jeune homme mais le médecin est à l'intérieur, vous pouvez peut être l'attendre

Il s'appuya contre un mur et attendit patiemment quand il vit arriver Alex accompagné par sa mère.

Celle-ci aperçut le regard noir que lui lançait Jérémy.

Elle s'en approcha pendant que les deux adultes discutaient à voix basse.

- Jérémy

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Alex, tu n'as rien à faire ici

- C'est ma petite amie Jérémy

- Ah oui, et où étais-tu hier quand j'ai défoncé la porte de la chambre pour la sauver

- Je…..

- Dans les bras d'Andy pendant que je suis allée chercher le monstre qui a -

- Jérémy calme-toi lui dit sa tante

- Me calmer ….

Pendant ce temps, la mère d'Olivia faisait également son entrée dans le couloir

- Ta petite amie

Ils se figèrent un instant dans le temps

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Cameron Tuli, chef de chirurgie avait pris place au chevet d'Olivia accompagné de l'inspecteur Jeffries dont un des collègues était parti récupérer la mère d'Olivia retrouvée grâce aux indices donnés par Alex.

Ils lui enlevèrent le tuyau qui lui avait permis de mieux respirer, les poumons remplissant leurs rôles à merveille, elle n'en avait plus aucune nécessité.

Elle toussa assez fort et le médecin lui donna un verre d'eau

- Ça va aller mieux Olivia, bois très doucement.

- J'ai très mal

- D'accord

Elle se leva vers le Baxter et tourna la roulette

- Ça va prendre un peu de temps pour que l'on soulage tes douleurs physiques. nous avons dû plâtrer tes deux jambes et tes deux poignets. Tu as également 15 points de suture à la tête ainsi qu'entre tes cuisses et encore d'autres endroits. tu es vraiment courageuse, mais tu es jeune, tu t'en remettras. l'inspecteur Jeffries que tu vois dans le coin de la chambre aimerait te poser quelques questions, d'accord.

Elle hocha la tête

- Je vais rester à tes côtés, n'aie pas peur.

L'inspecteur prit une deuxième chaise

- Bonjour Olivia, peux-tu me dire qui t'a blessé ?

Elle ne répondait rien….

- Vous avez trouvé maman

- Oui Olivia, Alex nous a aidés à la retrouver

Un nouveau silence ….l'inspecteur sut qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à lui répondre, il devait y aller doucement et prudemment.

- Tu veux que je fasse entrer ta mère

- Non

- D'accord ! Tu lui en veux ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi Olivia ?

- Elle est partie

- Et ….

- Sans moi, elle m'a laissé

- Je comprends, Alex est là aussi

- Je ne veux pas murmura-t-elle

- Tu ne veux pas quoi Olivia

- La voir

- Tu lui en veux aussi

- Mmmmm

- Très bien, je comprends mais ils sont inquiets pour toi, tu comprends

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête

- J'ai besoin de toi, de ton témoignage pour mettre Jason en prison, tu le comprends

- Oui

- Parce que son avocat essaie de tourner les évènements à son avantage

- Il faut que tu me racontes

- Je vous raconterai si….

- Si …

- Si ma mère et Alex ne m'approche plus jamais

Ses larmes coulaient, elle considérait que les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde l'avaient abandonnée….

- Tu es certaine

- Je le suis , je veux….

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Guérir et avancer

Et quand l'inspecteur Jeffries accepta sa demande, Olivia lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu….

- Tu sais que tu devras le répéter devant un jury

- Je sais murmura-t-elle ….le visage ravagé par les larmes

Pendant 5 minutes, il resta silencieux, elle avait raconté sans pleurer mais la souffrance se lisait dans son regard

Il entendit des cris provenant du couloir

- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe

- Jerem

- Je veux juste Jérémy

- D'accord, je vais l'appeler dis le médecin restée sur place le temps de l'interrogatoire.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre42

Alex et Jérémy se tournèrent simultanément vers Séréna Benson accompagnée de deux agents de police, essuyant d'une main les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Alex, remontée par les reproches que lui avait adressés Jérémy s'avança vers Séréna Benson

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissée toute seule ?

Il sortit de la pièce

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? vous êtes dans un hôpital bon sang !

- C'est de sa faute cria Alex en montrant Séréna du doigt

Jane se précipita vers sa fille pour la calmer

- Elle a laissé Olivia aux griffes de ce monstre

- Alex lui dit Jane

- Elle savait qu'il était violent et vous vous êtes enfuie, vous l'avez abandonnée

Jane prit sa fille par la main

- Elle l'a regardée se faire battre sans rien dire maman depuis le début

- Et toi, tu étais où Alex hier ?

Elle regarda Jérémy qui avait pourtant l'habitude de rester très calme

- Vous devriez avoir honte tous autant que vous êtes, vous saviez et vous n'avez rien fait, si vous aviez fait votre devoir, elle n'en serait pas là, je vous ai pourtant confié mes craintes madame Cabott. Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

- Jérémy dit madame Bailey qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole jusqu'ici.

- Ça suffit cria l'inspecteur Jeffries

- Vous êtes Jérémy ?

- Oui

- Vous pouvez aller la voir mais calmez-vous, elle n'a pas besoin de cela !

- Madame Benson, vous allez me rejoindre au poste de police pour votre déposition étant donné que votre présence ici n'est pas sollicitée

- Mais ma fille….

- Elle refuse de voir qui que ce soit excepté Jérémy….votre fille a des droits madame

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire de l'approchez

- Oh que si, s'il le faut, je vous menotterais , avant vos droits , il y avait vos devoirs de mère que vous êtes loin d'avoir remplis….

- Mademoiselle Cabott, rentrez chez vous, mademoiselle Benson a surtout besoin de calme.

- Mais c'est ma fille s'exclama violemment Séréna

- Ça l'était madame Benson, Olivia est devenue pupille de l'état et si elle n'avait pas plaidé en votre faveur, je vous enfermerais sur le champ pour maltraitance et abandon d'enfant. croyez-moi !

Jérémy ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre

Il s'avança et lui prit la main.

Elle tourna la tête

- Jérem

- Olivia

Il lui prit la main

- Merci

- Y a pas de quoi

- Tu souffres

- Un peu ….tu restes

- Tu veux

- J'ai peur Jerem

- On l'a enfermé, je t'assure

- Je sais

- J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt

- C'est pas de ta faute Jerem

- Ils ont dit que tu ne voulais pas voir….

- Je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant

Il lui caressa la main

- Quand tu seras prête, je serai là

- Je veux dormir

- Tu veux que je reste

- Je veux que tu ailles te reposer, t'as les yeux éclatés

- Je reviens d'accord

- D'accord

Il se leva, l'embrassa sur le front

- Tiens bon Olivia ….

- Promis


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

Il poussa doucement la porte de cette chambre d'hôpital comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis trois mois maintenant. Elle l'attendait, un livre en main, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Les trois premières semaines, il s'était contenté d'être juste là….Olivia, mise sous sédatif afin d'assurer la cicatrisation de ses blessures dans un minimum de douleur, dormait la plupart de la journée. Il y eut ensuite l'enlèvement de plâtre, la kiné et le réapprentissage de la marche qui se prolongeait encore maintenant.

- Prête

- Prête

Il ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit tout ce qu'il avait appris en classe durant la journée. Déjà un mois que les cours avaient recommencé et Olivia n'avait toujours pas quitté l'hôpital. Les médecins pensaient bientôt la laisser sortir mais il attendait toujours que l'assistante sociale lui trouve un foyer d'accueil.

- De ta faute, je suis obligé d'écouter et d'être un bon élève. T'imagine, la réputation

- Je suis désolée vraiment mais il fait beau, si tu préfères …..

- Et Liv, je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs qu'avec toi…..je t'ai promis d'être là , une promesse c'est sacré ….

Il lui prit la main

- Tu sais qu'ils demandent tous de tes nouvelles chaque jour….

Elle fixa douloureusement son regard et ses très beaux yeux verts remplis de compassion elle n'osait toujours pas quitter sa chambre tourmentée par sa peur.

Le jugement s'était déroulé à huit clos et le témoignage d'Olivia enregistré, elle était encore trop ébranlée, trop blessée physiquement et psychiquement pour se déplacer hors de l'hôpital quand Jason fut jugé et pris 13 ans de réclusion.

- Charlie est devenu très silencieux et Alex….

- Jérémy ….tais-toi….je t'en prie, c'est encore trop difficile d'oublier et j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à lui pardonner

- Le temps, Liv, le temps

- Tu crois ?

- Je sais….excuse-moi….Liv, tu dois faire face à la réalité….tu devras les affronter un jour ou l'autre, refuser de voir qui que ce soit ne va pas t'aider, tu ne peux pas t'enfermer ici pour le restant de tes jours

- Et si on sortait prendre l'air dans le parc de l'hôpital, on pourrait travailler sous les arbres ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux

- Évidemment que si….il fait beau Olivia, tu es restée dans cette chambre tout l'été.

- J'en sais rien Jérem et j'ai encore besoin d'une béquille pour marcher

- Allez, lève-toi ! il lui prit la main, tu peux remarcher correctement, tu pourras bientôt courir. Allez, je ne t'ai pas sauvée pour te voir cloîtrer….

- Ok, je te suite

Il embarqua son sac à dos et il l'emmena sous le saule pleureur….

Ensemble, ils travaillèrent les matières vues la journée.

- C'est quand ton test ?

- Dans trois semaines

- Tu l'auras, j'en suis certain ….tu sais ce qu'il se passera si tu les réussis

- Je pourrais déjà prendre des cours pré-universitaire et terminer le collège

- Tu vas y arriver, tu verras

- J'espère Jérem

Le lendemain quand Jérémy entra, il la vit, debout, les bras croisés regardant par la fenêtre….elle ne semblait pas être dans son assiette.

- Liv

- Tu peux repartir Jérémy, c'est terminé…

Il s'approcha, se mit face à Olivia

- L'assistante sociale m'a trouvé une famille d'accueil

- Mais c'est super ! tu vas pouvoir sortir

Mais elle pleurait

- C'est dans le Bronx

- Dans le Bronx ? ce n'est pas si loin

- Jérémy, une nouvelle maison où sont déjà accueillis 5 enfants, une nouvelle école qui n'offre pas des cours universitaires….

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions…

- Si retourner avec ma mère mais je ne peux pas….je ne veux pas….je n'en ai ni la force ni la courage

Il la serra dans ses bras

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions Jérémy

- Retourne chez ta mère, elle n'a pas perdu ta garde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est moi qui ne veux plus y aller

- Pardonne-lui….

- Non …..va-t'en Jérémy

- Liv,

- va-t'en , de toute façon dans trois jours , je serai partie Jérémy hurla-t-elle

Désabusé et ne sachant comment agir, il prit sa veste et son sac.

Avant de refermer la porte, il la regarda

- Je ne suis pas les autres, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais….jamais Liv !


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

20h30, toujours sur le pas de la porte, Jérémy n'en avait toujours pas franchi le seuil. Il s'inquiétait, il n'avait que 16 ans mais il ne voulait pas la perdre, Olivia l'avait tellement soutenu durant sa scolarité. Il se demandait dans quel monde atroce vivaient les adultes qui prenaient des décisions souvent inhumaines.

- Tu ne rentres pas ?

- Je réfléchis

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Olivia ?

- C'est moche d'être jeune et de n'avoir aucun choix

Elle prit son gilet qu'elle mit par-dessus ses épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- C'est une battante Jérémy

- C'était, il l'a détruite

- S'il avait réussi, elle ne serait pas là

- Elle doit partir

- Comment partir ?

- Elle ne veut pas rentrer chez elle, elle n'a toujours pas accepté de revoir sa mère. Le procureur a donc nommé une assistante sociale qui était chargé de lui trouver un foyer une famille qui s'occupe déjà de 5 enfants dans le Bronx.

- Elle aura une famille Jérémy

- Une famille, ce n'est pas remplaçable

Il eut un silence

- Excuse-moi, tante Jenna, je sais que tu fais ce que tu peux pour moi, mais maman me manque chaque jour que Dieu fasse ….

- Je sais mon grand et….

- Olivia a le même sourire que maman ….quand je suis avec elle, c'est comme si le bonheur ne m'avait jamais quitté c'est comme si la vie me donnait une seconde chance.

Il se leva

- Tu ne comprends rien tante Jenna ! Olivia n'a plus confiance aux adultes….c'est pour cela qu'elle ne veut plus voir personne ….elle va devoir quitter ses amis , son école ….et son projet de cours pré-universitaire , il n'en offre pas dans cette école….tu sais qu'elle en a le potentiel….elle ne peut pas retourner chez sa mère , elle ne peut pas retourner vivre dans un endroit où elle s'est fait massacre par son beau-père et lâchement abandonnée par sa mère….même sa petite amie a préféré s'amuser avec un garçon alors qu'elle l'a suppliée de l'aider….

- Tu sais pourtant que Jane et Alex ont téléphoné chaque jour depuis qu'elle est entrée à l'hôpital

- Je ne savais pas

- Alex est malheureuse, elle doit vivre avec cette culpabilité

- C'est peu par rapport à ce qu'Olivia a subi….

- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, Alex est comme toi Jérémy, elle est jeune, ne juge jamais les actes d'une personne….imagine la souffrance qu'elle doit ressentir…..vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre….

- Je peux entrer

Alex hocha la tête vers sa mère

- Tu regardes encore par la fenêtre

- Elle ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas maman ?

- Je crains que non …..

- J'ai vu sa mère préparer des caisses, elle va probablement déménager, ce sera sans doute plus facile pour elle de ne plus y penser

- Tu te trompes, elle vivra avec ce drame sur sa conscience pour le restant de sa vie

- Comme moi !

- Probablement, tu es jeune Alex, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as juste voulu profiter de la vie, le seul responsable, c'est cet homme….

- Est-ce que ça va me faire mal longtemps maman…

- Alex, regarde-moi bien ….l'amour que tu as pour Olivia ne disparaitra jamais tout comme le sien pour toi, la vie vous a séparées mais il vous réunira un jour, je ne sais pas quand, mais j'en suis certaine. Tu dois apprendre à vivre pour toi et pour ce qui est juste Alex. Tu y penseras souvent, alors utilise tout ce qu'elle t'a appris….pour grandir

- Est-ce qu'elle me pardonnera maman ?

- Ça prendra du temps Alex beaucoup de temps …son cœur est beaucoup trop meurtri …comment veux-tu qu'elle puisse aimer quand sa propre mère a fait preuve de lâcheté mais sache que je serai là pour toi, tu es ma fille je t'aime tout comme j'adore aussi Olivia

- Je sais qu'elle refuse de me voir maman, mais toi, tu ne pourrais pas y aller, tu ne voudrais pas t'assurer que la vie lui soit enfin agréable

- D'accord….va te reposer maintenant

- Je peux dormir avec toi Alex

- Ok Samy, viens ici


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

Jenna Bailey, malgré les apparences, possédait un grand cœur, la peine affichée par Jérémy la veille l'avait empêché de dormir….elle eut beau se retourner et se retourner ….elle en venait toujours à la même conclusion….elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine de cette façon.

Elle se leva bien avant l'heure et prépara un petit déjeuner complet pour Jérémy.

Elle lui laissa un mot

_Je serai absente au lycée aujourd'hui_

_N'oublie pas ton déjeuner_

_On se voit ce soir_

Elle prit son sac et partit directement vers le bureau de police, l'avantage d'être prof dans l'unique école du quartier vous facilitait les contacts avec certaines connaissances. Pour une fois, elle allait utiliser ses relations afin de réussir son projet.

Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil

- Samantha Johnson ! dit-elle d'un air assez étonné

- Madame Bailey

- Je ne savais que vous étiez revenue en ville

- Ça fait 15 jours, maman n'est pas en bonne santé, je me suis donc rapprochée, ce poste était disponible , j'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion.

- Vous avez toujours été une très bonne fille

- Merci madame, mais dites-moi, quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

- Je voudrais parler à l'inspecteur Jeffries, est-il présent ?

- La deuxième porte à droite, quelques chaises sont disposées devant son bureau, vous pouvez y prendre place. Je le préviens.

Elle attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que l'inspecteur Jeffries ne l'accueille.

- Madame Bailey, je vous en prie, entrez

- Merci inspecteur

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- J'ai besoin d'obtenir des informations, j'aimerais devenir tutrice légale mais je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer….les démarches

- Tutrice de ?

- Olivia Benson

- Ha Olivia ….c'est compliqué

- Compliqué comment ?

- Compliqué dans le sens où la justice n'a pas retiré les droits parentaux à sa mère c'est Olivia qui a demandé à être placée sous tutelle. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? lui avez-vous demandé si elle était d'accord…..

- Pas vraiment

- alors pourquoi ?

- mon neveu, Jérémy est vraiment très proche d'Olivia, il va lui rendre visite chaque jour à l'hôpital et ils font leur travaux scolaires ensemble.

- Elle a de la chance parce que les adultes ne se sont pas montrés super géniaux.

- Hier, il est rentré plus tôt que d'habitude, il est resté longtemps sur le perron de la porte, Olivia l'avait chassé….on lui a trouvé une famille d'accueil dans le Bronx.

- Elle pourra recommencer une nouvelle vie, c'est ce qu'elle voulait non ?

- Cette famille a déjà 5 enfants, c'est dans un quartier de seconde zone, Olivia est une élève brillante qui a le projet de prendre des cours pré-universitaire, elle s'est déjà inscrite aux cours par correspondance pour le premier semestre.

- Je vois, et vous pensez que vous arriverez à la raisonner ? vous étiez proche d'Olivia avant ce drame ?

- Je me suis montré très dure avec elle quand elle a intégré le lycée, comme c'était une travailleuse, ça s'est relativement amélioré, mais je connais une autre prof qui en était assez proche et qui pourrait m'aider à la convaincre.

- Je vais vous donner l'adresse du bureau du procureur, je vais de suite lui annoncer votre venue, il vous donnera les formulaires adéquats

En sortant du bureau de police , elle appela la seule personne censée qui pourrait l'aider

- Jenna ?

- Jane, j'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite

- Je….

- Ça concerne Olivia

- Olivia ?

- Tu peux me rejoindre au parc Washington.

- Je fais aussi vite que je peux

- Il y a un café the Corner, je t'y attends

- ok


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

Jenna Bailey attendit patiemment que Jane Cabott la rejoigne en sirotant son expresso. Heureusement Jane ne tarda pas, connaissant le lieu du rendez-vous, elle entra et rejoignit immédiatement Jane.

- Tu as trouvé une excuse

- Pas vraiment, j'ai envoyé les élèves à l'étude, je verrai le temps que ça va me prendre. Au pire, je préviendrai que je ne rentre pas, et toi ?

- Circonstances familiales…

- Ça a marché

- Évidemment !

- Alors

- Je ne sais pas si tu as appris, Olivia va quitter l'hôpital pour être envoyée dans une famille dans un quartier pourri du Bronx

- Et merde !

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire, tu es allée la voir

- Non ! et toi !

- Juste Jérémy, c'est le seul qu'elle ait accepté de voir

- Je sais, Alex commence seulement à sortit la tête de l'eau

- Tu es partante pour m'aider

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Forcer la porte de sa chambre et aller lui parler, il faut que tu puisses la convaincre que je devienne sa tutrice

- Sa tutrice ! Ouahhhhh

- Si ça marche, elle ne sera pas envoyée dans le Bronx. Tu avais une excellente relation avec elle, non ?

- C'est vrai !

- Alors elle t'écoutera

Elles réglèrent leur consommation et partirent rapidement

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital, sonnant devant la porte d'entrée du service pédiatrique où était Olivia.

Elles sonnèrent attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Une infirmière d'une quarantaine d'année ouvrit la porte

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure des visites mesdames

- Nous le savons mais c'est important, nous devons absolument parler à Olivia, j'étais sa titulaire au lycée et mère de son amie, je dois absolument lui parler.

- Je suis désolée c'est impossible mesdames répondit-elle pendant qu'elle refermait la porte.

- Écoutez, je suis la femme de Peter Cabott

- Je sais, il nous a souvent appelés pour avoir des nouvelles

- Alors vous savez que je connais les règles de l'hôpital et que je ne serais pas venue si ce n'était pas important. Écoutez, je ….je ne veux pas qu'on l'envoie dans le Bronx, je veux qu'elle ait ce qu'il y a de meilleur, nous pouvons le lui offrir….

- Elle ne veut voir personne

- Nous le savons répondit Jenna, je suis la tante et tutrice de Jérémy

- C'est un brave garçon

- Alors ne les séparez pas, c'est ce qui arrivera si nous n'arrivons pas à la convaincre de venir vivre avec nous deux….je vous en prie, elle mérite d'avoir des personnes qui l'aiment, qui veulent s'occuper d'elle, qui lui porte de l'attention sans utiliser quelques violences que ce soit.

- Soyez patientes, elle a passé une mauvaise nuit, elles sont encore difficiles et peuplées de cauchemars, ça ne va pas être simple

- Nous en sommes conscientes, c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne faut pas l'envoyez là-bas, si elle vous a touchée, laissez-nous la convaincre

- Très bien, je vais vous y conduire…..

Elle s'était recroquevillée dans ce lit, depuis qu'elle avait appris son prochain départ, ses cauchemars avaient refait surface. Elle sentait à nouveau ses mains sur elle, elle entendait ses propres cris mélangés à ses grognements….ses rêves, ses espoirs venaient de s'envoler…..elle avait tout perdu….finalement, elle ne valait rien, Jason et sa mère avait finalement raison….qui était-elle…..elle devait être tellement être une moins que rien pour sa mère l'ait lâchement abandonné….les larmes coulaient, elle rapprocha ses jambes de son menton et se cacha pour que personne ne vit les larmes du désespoir couler….

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ne leva même pas la tête….elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse s'éteindre, que toutes ses souffrances cesse, qu'elle puisse oublier la douleur qui la submergeait.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre47

Elle sentit une main lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Cette caresse, elle l'aurait reconnue parmi tant d'autre et ce parfum…elle leva la tête…

- Jane …..murmura-t-elle

Elle lui essuya les larmes….elle la prit dans ses bras et pendant un long moment tout en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos, elle la berça comme si c'était son propre enfant pendant un long moment

- Pleure si ça te soulage, tu en as le droit. J'aurais dû forcer les murs dont tu t'étais protégée bien avant Olivia, tu as des gens qui t'aiment et qui sont là pour t'aider….on ne remplacera jamais ta mère mais nous essaieront de t'aider sur le chemin de la vie. Nous n'allons pas les laisser t'envoyer là-bas d'accord, nous ne permettrons pas que tu gâches tes études.

Jane sentit qu'elle hocha la tête

- C'est bien ! Nous allons parler de ce que nous allons faire

Elle releva la tête. Jane lui prit la main qu'elle enferma dans la sienne.

- Quelqu'un 'autre est venue avec moi pour te voir, pas Alex, je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête et je respecte tes choix Olivia

- Merci, je suis dé….

- Olivia, ne soit pas désolé, un jour tu pardonneras, crois-moi, cela prendra juste du temps….beaucoup de temps, le cœur prend du temps pour guérir surtout quand il a beaucoup donné.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- J'ai perdu ma mère à l'âge de 15 ans. Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, mon père a rencontré une autre femme qu'il a épousée. elle avait deux autres enfants plus jeunes. elle ne m'aimait pas et c'était réciproque. Elle a tout fait pour que mon père m'envoie dans un internat. Il est décédé deux ans plus tard d'une crise cardiaque sans rien me laisser, je ne l'avais plus revu depuis le jour où il m'y avait emmenée.

- Et ensuite

- J'ai vécu chez mes grands-parents maternels qui ont récupéré ma garde, des gens merveilleux.

- Vous avez eu de la chance de les avoir

- Olivia, tu nous à nous, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas venue seule, madame Bailey est avec moi, elle est dans le couloir, elle a appris ce qu'il t'arrivait grâce à Jérémy. Je sais que c'est une prof très sévère parfois même dure et cruelle mais elle tient énormément à toi. Et elle aimerait que tu ailles vivre chez elle….

- Chez elle….

- Oui

- Ce serait mieux que le Bronx mais….

- Mais….

- Je ne veux pas retourner au lycée, je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme….

- Comme quoi Olivia….

- Comme la fille que la mère a abandonnée….qu'est-ce que je vaux Jane ?

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois….beaucoup plus crois-moi ! Olivia, ne laisse pas les autres te détruire, tu dois être plus forte que ça jamais je n'aurais dû te ramener là-bas le jour où je t'ai emmenée à l'hôpital.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste ma mère qui a tout gâché…..

- Nous sommes tous responsables, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, alors, je peux aller chercher Madame Bailey, tu acceptes

- J'accepte.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer, il faut que tu contactes l'assistante sociale afin qu'elle vienne ici….tu peux le faire ?

- D'accord

Elle se leva du lit, ouvrit la porte et vit madame Bailey regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle s'avança vers elle

Jane plus loin vit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir, Jenna serrer une nouvelle fois un enfant dans ses bras, elle les laissa bavarder.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48

Elle installa les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emportés de l'hôpital dans la petite chambre voisine à celle de Jérémy que Jenna Bailey avait fait rapidement rafraîchir.

- Ce n'est pas très grand

- Ça ira madame Bailey

- Olivia si tu continues tes cours par correspondance, si tu n'as pas l'intention de retourner au lycée, que penses-tu de nous tutoyer ?

- Je veux bien mais ça risque d'être difficile au début.

- Les changements ne sont jamais évidents Olivia

- Je sais, est-ce qu'il y a des règles ici

Elle s'approcha et mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia qui sursauta

- Sois l'Olivia que je connais, ça m'ira très bien comme ça, je te fais assez confiance …. Chez toi, il y avait des règles

- Celles de mon beau-père

- Oublie-les Olivia, il n'y a pas de place pour la peur, la violence et la terreur ici

Quand nous aurons dîné, nous irons dans ton ancienne maison rechercher tes affaires, Jérémy a déjà mis une grande partie dans des caisses….ta mère ne sera pas là ….ok ?

- D'accord

- Vous viendrez

- Si tu le souhaites

C'est ainsi que tous les trois, ils débarquèrent à son ancienne adresse.

Le cœur serré, elle descendit de la voiture….les souvenirs rejaillissait : son arrivée heureuse, sa rencontre avec Alex, leurs devoirs ensemble le soir, l'arrivée de Jason, la peur, la terreur, les coups, l'abandon de sa mère et la mise à mort avortée de Jason sur sa personne…..elle ne pouvait pas y entrer….y entrer, c'était tout revivre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta à nouveau et fit un bond en arrière

- Viens à la maison prendre un café, je pense que Jérémy peut se charger des caisses tout seul, Peter va l'aider….Alex n'est pas là, elle est au centre commercial avec une amie.

Accompagnée de Jane, elle entra dans cette superbe maison blanche qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup lors des moments difficile.

- Je t'ai préparé ceci, ce sont toutes les matières que tu dois maîtriser si tu veux passer les examens

- Merci beaucoup

- Olivia, promets-moi juste une chose

- Laquelle ?

- Donne-moi des nouvelles de temps en temps même quand tu seras partie loin de nous…

- Je le promets dit-elle en souriant

- Tu seras bien avec Jenna, au tout début de carrière, elle avait un élève, il s'appelait Ethan, un haut potentiel, il vivait seul avec ses parents qui avaient de grosses difficultés financières. Elle l'a aidé à s'en sortir en lui achetant ce dont il avait besoin, elle l'a même aidé à décrocher une bourse d'étude. Le jour où il a été diplômé de l'université, il s'est tué dans un accident de voiture. C'est depuis ce jour-là qu'elle s'est transformée en prof que redoutent les élèves.

- Mais elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, tout se passera bien. et tu as Jérémy.

Olivia la regardait en souriant

- C'est un bonheur de te revoir sourire…. Tiens c'est pour toi, elle lui tendit un magnifique écrin en velours. Prends-le Olivia

Elle l'ouvrit, une chaîne en or avec le mot courage. C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a offert quand ils m'ont récupérée….il est pour toi Olivia, je ne connais pas une seule autre personne qui le mérite.

Elle la serra dans ses bras…..Jane entendit la porte s'ouvrir et reconnut les rires d'Alex et d'une de ses amie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta choquée quand elle vit sa fille en embrasser une autre dans le hall d'entrée.

- Alyson rentre chez toi, Alex, monte immédiatement dans ta chambre

Alex, dos à sa mère et tenant la main d'Alyson, rétorqua

- Tu n'es pas contente que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, Olivia veut pas me voir, qu'elle aille se faire voir maman, peut-être qu'elle a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé, c'était sans doute le destin ajouta-t-elle en se retournant face à sa mère et …..à Olivia restée en retrait dont les larmes s'écoulaient

Olivia s'avança jusqu'à la porte

- Merci Jane

Elle se retourna

- Je …..les larmes coulaient …..elle fixa Alex

- Je t'aimais moi…..

Elle sortit et traversa

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'une voiture se gara et sa mère en descendit avançant vers elle

Jenna accourut de suite vers Olivia

- Vous aviez promis de ne pas venir Séréna

- Je sais, Olivia ne pars pas, reviens je t'en prie, elle fit un pas en avant. Olivia ne bougea pas

- Jamais, c'est bien la dernière fois que tu me vois, tu m'as abandonnée entre ses mains, as-tu une idée du mal qu'il m'a fait ?

- Pardonne-moi

- C'est trop facile de pardonner, tu veux vraiment que je te pardonne, alors fais en sorte d'élever l'enfant que tu as préféré sauver de tout ton amour et de toute ton affection. Et ne ramène pas d'hommes à la maison. Il m'a battue et violée parce que je n'ai pas voulu lui dire où tu étais, alors essaie de vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, un jour tu le rejoindras en enfer maman, c'est ce que tu mérites car j'y suis déjà

Elle monta dans la voiture conduite par Jérémy qui l'attendait, il avait vu Alex rentrer avec cette autre fille, et sa mère ….il s'inquiétait.

Durant le trajet, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jérémy, elle n'essayait même plus de retenir et de cacher ses larmes. Et c'est à ce moment bien précis qu'elle cessa de pleurer et de se forger une armure invincible dont le seul à en connaître les secrets serait Jérémy


	49. Chapter 49

- Voilà tu sais tout maintenant Eliott. J'ai réussi le jury haut la main avec une année d'avance. A 17 ans, j'ai fait trois ans de droit, ensuite deux ans à l'école de police et à 19 ans j'y suis entrée définitivement.

- Madame Bailey a tenu sa promesse, l'année qui a suivi mon entrée à l'école de police, elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque, Jérémy et moi lui devons beaucoup. Elle a tout fait pour que je me sente à l'aise chez elle. Elle m'a payé des cours particuliers, elle s'est assuré que je suive une thérapie, que je me reconstruise. elle m'a même offert une chirurgie reconstructive afin d'éliminer les traces encore présente dans mon dos.

- Je suis toujours restée en contact avec Jane sans que nous évoquions Alex même maintenant alors que nous travaillions finalement ensemble. Les cauchemars ont fini par cesser mais je n'ai jamais pu pardonner ma mère et je ne l'ai plus revue.

- Je comprends mieux la distance entre toi et Alex…je n'aurais pu imaginer …

- J'ai décidé de ne plus laisser personne me blesser comme elle avait pu le faire. Avec ma mère, ça avait toujours été chaotique à cause de l'alcool mais Alex, je pensais vraiment qu'elle m'aimait, je lui avais donné mon cœur…j'ai réussi à mettre le passé de côté pour continuer à exercer le métier que j'avais choisi. J'ai très peu d'amis, tu en connais la cause maitenant.

- Tout comme ton empathie envers la victime et ta hargne à enfermer les coupables.

- Probablement, je sais ce que la plupart ont traversé, j'ai de la chance d'avoir pu compter sur quelques personnes.

Il eut un moment de silence, Olivia s'était levée et regardait par la fenêtre. Eliott finit par se lever et alla à ses côtés

- Et Alex, n'es-tu pas certaine que c'est pour se pardonner ses erreurs qu'elle défend ses victimes avec acharnement ? elle s'est aussi renfermée sur elle-même, tu sais son surnom la reine des glaces…peut-être qu'il serait temps de vous parler….de vous réconcilier

- Je ne sais pas Eliott, je n'ai pas envie de me réconcilier avec mon passé, si Sarah n'était pas venue, je ne t'en aurais probablement jamais parlé….ce n'est pas une question de confiance Eliott mais c'est toujours aussi douloureux quand je le raconte.

- Et pour Sarah, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien Eliott, comment pourrais-je m'en occuper ?

- Elle a besoin de toi….

- Je sais mais….

- Mais ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, elle est la fille de ma mère mais je n'ai aucun lien avec cet enfant

- Comme tu le dis, c'est une enfant Olivia, il ne lui reste personne excepté toi, tu as eu la chance d'avoir des gens qui t'ont aidé dans ta souffrance, mais ta petite sœur

- Je n'en sais rien, Eliott, je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de réfléchir

Elle attrapa ses clés posées sur la table, mis sa veste en cuir

Eliott l'attrapa par le bras

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Olivia

- J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Tout se bouscule ….

- Ne fais pas ça

- C'est sa fille Eliott

- Et c'est ta sœur Olivia

- J'ai juste besoin de respirer

Et elle quitta la pièce

- Je ne la comprends pas…..dit-il en s'adressa nt à Kathy

- Tu ne peux pas Eliott, écoute nous allons la garder ici, crois-moi, elle reviendra…

Au moment où elle posa sa main sur la clenche de la porte, elle entendit une toute petite voix apeurée qu'elle ne connaissait pas

- Olivia


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50

- Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, Sarah avait précipitamment descendu les escaliers, se blottissant dans les bras de sa grande sœur qui lui avait ouvert les bras après s'être finalement retournée.

Olivia ne sachant que faire l'avait accueilli et lui caressait maintenant les cheveux, elle pensa alors à tout ce que Jane lui avait procuré comme réconfort par ce simple geste. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plus de 10 minutes avant que Sarah ne relève la tête. Olivia observait chacun de ses traits, peur de reconnaître une ressemblance avec le progéniteur de sa jeune sœur.

- Maman m'a dit que tu étais ma grande sœur

- Elle a raison, je le suis, on se ressemble, tu ne trouves pas

- C'est ce que maman m'a dit

- Ils veulent me prendre Olivia

Elle se pencha afin de se retrouver face au visage de sa petite sœur

- Je ne permettrai jamais à personne de te faire du mal ou de te prendre.

- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner

- Jamais, jamais lui dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

- Tu m'emmènes chez toi

- Je t'emmènerai chez nous, d'accord mais plus tard, je dois d'abord régler quelques formalités

- D'accord

- Tu vas rester chez Eliott et Kathy, le temps que je m'organise

Elle leva la tête vers Kathy et Eliott qui hochèrent simultanément la tête.

Eliott avait les larmes aux yeux…..

Elle mit ensuite la main sur les épaules de sa petite sœur

- Merci Eliott, Merci Kathy

- Il n'y a pas de quoi…

- Liv

- Oui

- Ne reviens pas au travail tant que c'est réglé

- J'appellerai Cragen demain.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Appeler la seule personne qui puisse m'aider, Alex.

- Olivia

- Oui

- On pourra aller voir maman, elle …..

- Je sais dit-elle en posant la main sur son épaule

- On ira alors

Olivia déglutit difficilement

- Stp Olivia, c'est ma maman

- D'accord, tu vas retourner au lit, je vais voir Alex, je reviendrai …

- Tu promets

- Je promets, allez file

Sarah grimpa les escaliers ….merci Olivia

Elle se retourna et sourit à Olivia.

Elle coupa le moteur et appuya sa tête contre le volant, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire.

Le téléphone sonna

- Je ne sais pas qui est au bout du fil mais il est 4 h du matin.

- Alex dit-elle faiblement

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue parmi des milliers d'autre son

- Benson déglutit-elle….c'est pas à toi de m'appeler….et je ne suis pas de….

- J'ai besoin de toi, c'est personnel et c'est urgent

- Je t'attends ….

- Chez toi ?

- Chez moi, ça te va Benson

- Ça me va

- Dans combien de temps

- Je suis déjà garée devant ton immeuble


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51

Timidement Alex l'invita à entrer dans le salon ne devinant pas concrètement ce qu'Olivia voulait mais cela devait vraiment avoir de l'importance pour qu'elle l'appelle, elle qui restait si froide et tellement distante avec Alex malgré toutes ses tentatives de rapprochement.

Olivia remarque les meubles luxueux et l'atmosphère sobre qui caractérisaient cet appartement dont le ton beige prédominait.

- C'est magnifique, on dirait la vitrine d'un catalogue de décoration

- Merci, essaie de ne pas parler trop fort, ma mère dort dans la chambre d'amis

- Jane est ici ?

- Papa se trouve à un séminaire, comme les vacances de Noël débutent ce lundi, elle est venue passer quelques jours avec moi, histoire de passer du temps ensemble. Assieds-toi, je nous prépare du café ?

- Je veux bien merci

Elle resta seule un moment, observant cet appartement…et si….et si Jason n'était pas apparu dans sa vie, partagerait-elle cet appartement avec Alex qui semblait n'avoir laissé aucune place pour une quelconque histoire sentimentale ?

- Te voilà perdue dans tes pensées ?dit-elle en amenant le café

- Effectivement

- Alors Benson

- Ma petite sœur Sarah est à la maison

- Ta sœur ?

- Tu la connaissais Alex ? je ne savais même pas son nom ….le cœur d'Alex battait de plus en plus au son de son prénom….Olivia l'appelait à nouveau Alex sur un ton qui lui rappelait autrefois…..

- Maman me l'a dit …..et oui je l'ai déjà vue …..Jane veillait à ce que tout se passe bien…..on te devait bien ça Olivia ….elle avait enfin osé…..l'appeler Olivia

- Je n'en savais rien

- Alors… Sarah est le problème ?

- Ma mère est hospitalisée aux soins palliatifs et Sarah s'est retrouvée seule, ils l'ont appris et maintenant ils la cherchent. Elle est venue au bureau, Eliott l'a emmené chez lui et elle est toujours cachée là-bas….je voudrais en avoir la garde….je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal Alex. Je dois la protéger…..

- Il est 4h du matin, c'est un peu tôt pour appeler quelqu'un. J'appellerai le juge Connor demain, il me doit encore un service

- Merci Alex

- Tu as vraiment l'air crevée, tu devrais te reposer

- Je n'ai plus dormi depuis près de 24h entre le procès et l'appel d'Eliott

- Je vais te chercher un oreiller et une couverture

- Ce n'est pas la peine Alex, je vais rentrer….

- Olivia, tu es exténuée, tu ne vas pas à nouveau de promener la nuit et conduire….il est tard….

- Mais

- Reste, ça fera plaisir à Jane de te voir …et je ne t'ennuierai pas …

- Ok

Alex revint avec une couette et un oreiller.

- Fais comme chez toi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit

- Ok

Alex lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers sa chambre

- Alex

- Oui dit-elle en se retournant

- Merci

- Je t'en prie Olivia


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52

Alex n'avait dormi que très peu…..elle n'avait qu'une seule envie et avait conscience que le chemin était encore très loin. Afin de se calmer, elle prit une douche.

Une tasse de café en main, elle poussa la porte de son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Elle s'était fait installer un bureau dans son appartement dont elle appréciait le calme pour réviser certains dossiers, elle s'était tellement investie dans son travail que celui-ci rythmait inlassablement la plupart de ses journées.

- Déjà réveillée ?

- Maman parle moins fort, Olivia dort dans le salon

- Olivia ?

- Oui Olivia

- Ton Olivia

- Maman dit-elle énervée

- Ton Olivia qui ne t'adresse pas la parole excepté pour le travail….ton Olivia que tu aimes encore murmura-t-elle….

- Oui maman soupira-t-elle….cette Olivia...

- Et que fait-elle alors dans ton salon ? aux dernières nouvelles….

Alex coupa lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin

- Elle est venue cette nuit me demander de l'aide parce que sa sœur a des ennuis ?

- Sarah

- Oui

- C'est grave !

- Les services sociaux

- Séréna a encore….

- Non, elle est à l'hôpital, les soins palliatifs….elle va sans doute mourir et Olivia veut en obtenir la garde.

- C'est admirable

- Je suis d'accord et je vais m'employer à l'aider

- Tu espères toujours un rapprochement

- Toujours maman….je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autres et tu le sais…..bon tu peux me laisser travailler, j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer et nous sommes samedi matin …..et ça va me prendre du temps….

- Tu veux que je prépare un bon petit déjeuner

- Ce serait vraiment très gentil de ta part maman mais….

- Ne pas réveiller Olivia….je vais essayer…..elle s'approcha de sa fille, l'embrassa et quitta la pièce….

Elle parcouru le couloir et arriva enfin dans le salon…..Olivia !

Leur dernière rencontre datait d'il y a deux ans et elle n'avait pas changé, les traces de larmes apparaissant sur la joue. Elle ne put se retenir et elle lui caressa les cheveux comme elle le faisait autrefois….

- Olivia ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle venait de murmurer son nom

- Jane murmura-t-elle….

- Rendors-toi, Alex m'avait demandé de ne pas te réveiller

- Je pense que c'est trop tard ….Olivia ouvrit les yeux….elle sourit à Jane

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici

- Moi non plus

- Mais cela dit, je suis plutôt contente….

- Moi aussi….

- Tu m'aides à préparer le petit déjeuner

- Avec plaisir

En préparant le petit déjeuner, Olivia informa Jane des derniers évènements qui l'avaient amenée à se retrouver sur le canapé d'Alex

- Et avec Alex ? toujours des relations uniquement professionnelles….

- Toujours

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de….

- Pardonner Jane

- Exact, je connais ma fille, elle a fermé son cœur Olivia, je sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal et de la peine, je sais à quel point tu as souffert physiquement et psychologiquement, vous étiez jeunes toutes les deux, vous avez grandi et muri…..ne vous laissez pas être plus malheureuses…..ne te laisse pas vivre toute seule, cesse de vous punir toutes les deux Olivia, …..as-tu connu quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non murmura-t-elle…..

- Pourquoi Olivia ?

- Je ne peux pas y répondre

- Tu ne peux pas où tu ne veux pas

Alex s'était approchée sans savoir qu'Olivia et sa mère avait entamé une conversation.

- Qu'attends-tu pour lui dire que tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Si elle ne m'aimait plus ?

- Alex t'aime toujours

- C'est impossible Jane, je me suis montré tellement distante et dure depuis qu'elle travaille avec nous….j'ai dû la décourager….

- Alors essaie encore

Ainsi Olivia l'aimait toujours ….

Elle recula de plusieurs pas afin qu'elles ne sachent pas qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation

- Maman, je t'avais dit de ne pas réveiller Olivia

- Trop tard

Alex entra dans la cuisine

- Le juge Connor t'attend dans son bureau à 10h. nous avons juste le temps de déjeuner, de prendre une douche et d'y aller. Tu pourras m'emprunter des vêtements si tu veux.

- Merci Alex

Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme, sous la coupe de Jane, les deux filles réussirent à enfin avoir une conversation non liée au travail.

- Tu viens Olivia, je vais te donner de propres vêtements, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi des sweats…..elle l'emmena dans sa chambre

- Prends ce que tu veux, rejoins-moi dès que tu as fini.

Une fois habillée, Olivia commençait à stresser, ce juge allait décider de l'avenir de sa petite sœur, il allait décider si Olivia serait apte à s'en occuper.

Elle vit Alex regardant par la fenêtre du bureau, les branches de ses lunettes en bouche, signe qu'elle était en grande réflexion. , elle entra sans faire de bruit ….Alex ne l'entendait pas.

Sur le bureau , se trouvait une photo , leur photo , elle et Alex , sur le bateau qui les avait emmené voir les baleines , c' était le temps du bonheur , le temps où elles souriaient…..Alex la vit regardant la photo…..


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53

- Je me souviens de cette photo, une merveilleuse journée

- Ce furent mes plus belles vacances, Alex.

- Pareil ! l'année suivante maman m'a tout de même envoyé avec Sam chez l'oncle Ben ….mais…..

- Tu n'avais pas le cœur à t'amuser….

- Je te savais enfermée dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je ne savais rien faire, je me sentais tellement impuissante et tellement coupable….

- Alex

- Laisse-moi terminer Olivia

- Je me sens toujours coupable d'avoir bu à cette soirée, je vis avec ce sentiment de culpabilité depuis toutes ces années, j'ai lu ton dossier, en tant que procureur, on a des passe-droits …je sais ce qu'il t'a infligé, je sais qu'il t'a fallu du temps…..et crois-moi, la peine que j'ai ressenti de ne pas pouvoir te tenir la main m'a complétement brisé le cœur et anéantie.

- Je sais que notre dernière rencontre t'a donné un gout amer, je pensais, avec toute mon inexpérience que je pourrais t'oublier dans les bras d'une autre mais je n'ai jamais pu…..je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi…..et cette photo, notre photo me donne du courage. Quand je rentre éreintée avec un tas de dossier à préparer pour le lendemain, je pense à ce que tu as dû endurer et surmonter pour t'en sortir, dans chacune des victimes que je dois défendre, j'essaie de me racheter à tes yeux. Avec le temps, j'ai compris ton silence, ta distance et le mur que tu as dressé entre nous, je l'ai compris en travaillant avec toutes ces victimes dont je préparais le témoignage à la barre. Mais je ne suis jamais arrivée à franchir cette muraille parce que toi seule possède la clé qui la ferait tomber. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me pardonner, je n'arrive même pas à me pardonner mon attitude d'adolescente égoïste…j'ai tout gâché et tu t'obstines à me rejeter parce que tu penses que tu je ne t'aime plus mais mes sentiments sont toujours aussi vivaces que mon …..enfin, il est temps d'aller sauver ta sœur…..

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce ne laissant pas le temps à Olivia, submergée par l'émotion de lui répondre.

Jane avait entendu la conversation, ravie que sa fille se libère enfin ….

Avant qu'elle ne sorte, elle embrassa Olivia

- Prends soin de toi Olivia

- Merci Jane, j'espère bientôt te revoir

- Moi aussi

Olivia suivit Alex en voiture , regrettant de n'avoir pas pu répondre à Alex, c'était décidément compliqué …. Pendant qu'elle conduisait, elle en profita pour appeler Cragen lui demandant deux semaines de congé pour raisons personnelles lui promettant de lui donner rapidement des nouvelles. Ce dernier, surpris par cette demande inhabituelle accepte, sachant que si Olivia lui demandait des congés, cela devait être assez sérieux.

Une heure plus tard, elles sortirent toutes les deux du bureau du juge le papier de garde provisoire. Alex toujours silencieuse suivait Olivia.

Arrivées sur le trottoir, sachant que leur chemin allait se séparer, le silence persistait malgré le bruit de la circulation omniprésente dans les rues de New York.

- Merci Alex

- Je t'en prie

Alex se retourna pour se diriger vers sa voiture …..

Olivia la rattrapa et lui prit le bras

- Alex

- Tu as ce qu'il te faut non !

- Ce n'est pas cela …

Olivia reprit son souffle

- Je dois te répondre Alex. J'étais en colère Alex , j'avais besoin de toi , tu n'étais pas là….j'aurais aimé que tu répondes à ce téléphone mais tu ne l'as pas fait et il s'est acharné sur moi et même si ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai cru et j'ai voulu mourir….crois-moi…..j'ai oublié dans ma propre douleur que tu étais une adolescente comme moi et que tu voulais juste t'amuser…..je t'aimais tellement Alex , mais cela il n'a pas réussi à le détruire….je ne voulais pas que tu puisses me voir aussi impuissante ….je n'étais plus rien ….je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à ce sentiment de culpabilité que tu pouvais ressentir parce que ma propre douleur était insurmontable et qu'il m'était à ce moment précis impossible de comprendre celle des autres….quand je t'ai vu avec cette autre fille alors que je sortais juste de l'hôpital , ça m'a achevé et tu as enfermé mon cœur dans un tombeau de pierre ….tu as mis mon cœur en lambeau Alex et personne n'a su le retrouvé…..ce n'est pas moi qui ait la clé Alex , c'est toi….

- Liv osa-t-elle murmurer

- Pendant tous ces mois où il m'a battue, c'est grâce à Jérémy, toi et ta famille que j'ai survécu Alex, tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage, je n'osais pas dire ce qu'il se passait à la maison mais tu as su me convaincre de parler à ta mère.

- J'en ai tellement voulu à maman de t'avoir ramené chez ce monstre

- Elle n'avait pas le choix Alex, personne ne l'avait ….ta mère a réussi à m'éviter le Bronx, tu le savais

- Non pas du tout

- Jane et Madame Bailey ont tout fait pour que je m'en sorte, je leur dois ma vie ….je leur dois ce que je suis….et je t'aime toujours Alex…..

Alex était émue …..

- Viens à la maison avec Sarah, d'accord, nous allons nous organiser et moi aussi je t'aime toujours Olivia

- D'accord mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il m'est arrivé

- Je te le promets


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54

Elle prenait un café que venait de lui tendre Eliott tout en regardant les enfants jouer par la fenêtre

- Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur Eliott

- Tu le seras, Liv …..

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant….

- Aller chercher quelques affaires dans l'appartement de ma mère et l'emmener à l'hôpital

- Tu vas voir ta mère ?

- J'ai juste dit que j'allais l'emmener…..

Elle n'avait pas voulu rentrer….sa sœur était restée taciturne….

Olivia pensait à cet appartement ….le désordre régnait….Sarah avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait….le frigo vide comme les armoires…..des meubles sans aucune garniture…..les commodes ne contenaient que très peu de vêtements comment sa mère avait-elle pu devenir si pauvre…..même Sarah manquait de vêtements ou encore de chaussures….les huissiers étaient apparemment passés….

Sarah lui avait alors révélé que la maladie de sa mère durait depuis maintenant 10 mois et que leur économies avaient fondu…Sarah avait pleuré et Olivia la serrant dans ses bras lui promit d'arranger ce qui pourrait l'être.

- Madame …..

- Benson ….

- Vous êtes Olivia, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est bien moi, je suis venue avec Sarah

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Faites donc !

- Votre mère parle beaucoup de vous …..vous lui manquez ! vous le saviez

- Pas du tout !

- Vous n'entrez pas

- Non ! j'accompagne juste Sarah

- C'est une petite fille courageuse

- C'est de famille on dirait….

- Vous savez que votre mère va bientôt s'en aller…..un cancer du foie qui s'est rapidement étendu à plusieurs autres organes, elle souffre beaucoup

- Je le sais, oui ! et vous vous dites que je suis ignoble de ne pas aller lui rendre visite…..

Sarah sortit de la chambre et interrompit la conversation

- Je pourrais avoir un peu d'argent, maman a besoin de quelques trucs…je voudrais y aller pendant qu'elle dort

- Ok ….elle ouvrit son sac, pris de l'argent et le tendit à Sarah

- Merci Olivia…..

- Vous savez, il n'est ni question de vous, ni de votre mère…..je sais qu'elle a dû vous faire énormément de mal, elle pleure dans son sommeil et implore votre pardon…..pensez juste à Sarah, elle n'a que 12 ans, elle ne quitte quasi plus votre mère depuis qu'elle a été hospitalisée ici, et croyez-moi, j'ai fermé les yeux sur ses absences scolaires…..elle ne devrait pas traverser ceci toute seule…..elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

- Vous avez probablement raison…..hier à la même heure, je ne connaissais même pas Sarah, j'ai juste besoin de temps

- Votre mère n'a plus énormément de temps et votre sœur y est fortement attachée…..ça va être très difficile pour elle…..elle aura besoin de vous

- Je fais ce que je peux, croyez-moi, je n'étais pas du tout préparée

- Personne n'est préparé face à la mort

Elle vit sa petite sœur revenir avec un sachet en carton

- Je suis désolée Olivia, j'ai tout dépensé

Olivia se leva, elle déposa un baiser sur son front

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Vas-y

- Tu vas venir Olivia

- Plus tard, Vas-y maintenant

L'infirmière revint une nouvelle fois à la charge

- J'aimerais aborder un sujet beaucoup plus délicat avec vous concernant les finances de votre mère

- Ce n'est pas brillant d'après l'appartement que je viens de voir

- Les 4 dernières factures n'ont pas été réglées…l'administration me met une certaine pression….je ne pouvais pas aborder le sujet avec votre petite sœur…..vous vous en doutez….

- Donnez-les moi

- Les factures

- Je les réglerai ne vous en faites pas, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler d'argent lui répondit-elle à voix basse…..Olivia se leva et entra enfin dans cette chambre…..sa mère qui ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'elle avait connue dormait et sa petite sœur lui tenait la main….Olivia lui fit signe d'approcher….Oliva vit qu'elle avait pleuré….

- Nous allons la laisser dormir, nous allons faire quelques courses dont tu as besoin.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont chasser maman ? dit-elle en pleurant

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on la chasse ?

- J'ai entendu l'infirmière qui te parlait des factures et je sais qu'on n'a plus beaucoup d'argent….

Olivia se pencha vers elle

- He …souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, je m'en occupe !

- Mais l'infirmière a dit…

- Ne l'écoute pas, je vais m'en occuper ….

- Maman va rester ici

- Je te le promets ….maintenant, tu vas doucement prendre ton manteau et nous allons aller t'acheter quelques vêtements…..

- Est-ce qu'on pourra acheter une nouvelle robe de chambre pour maman

- C'est d'accord

Pendant que sa sœur partait chercher son manteau 'infirmière lui tendit les factures

- Ne tardez pas trop…..les services financier de l'hôpital ne sont pas très humains

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà vu pire, vous pouvez les appelez et dire que je passerai à la banque lundi matin.

- Vous êtes certaine, le montant est de 7 000 dollars

Sarah revint et perçut une tension

- Que ce soit 7 000 ou encore 10 000 ce sera fait et vous me donnerez maintenant chacune des factures et je vous redemande de ne plus aborder le sujet devant …Olivia s'arrête quand elle vit Sarah arriver…..

Sarah prit la main de sa grande sœur et ensemble, elles quittèrent l'hôpital….


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55

Après avoir acheté ce dont sa jeune sœur avait besoin, elles retournèrent à l'hôpital.

Elles traversèrent ce long couloir, le bras d'Olivia entourant les épaules de sa petite sœur.

- Je vais y aller toute seule, tu vas m'attendre ici, d'accord

- Tu me raconteras Olivia

- Te raconter quoi ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et maman !

- Pas maintenant, je le ferai quand tu pourras comprendre Sarah, tu es trop jeune….

- Tu ne vas pas crier sur maman dit-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux

- Non Sarah, je ne ferais pas cela …je n'en ai pas envie non plus

- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Parler de toi et ce de ce que nous allons faire

- Tu vas me laisser

- Non Sarah, évidemment que non, je t'ai déjà expliqué pour la garde

- Je sais mais j'ai peur

- Tu as peur de quoi Sarah

- T'aimes pas maman, alors peut-être que moi non plus ….les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage d'enfant

Elle s'accroupit devant sa petite sœur

- He, elle essuya ses larmes

- J'ai peur Olivia

- Tu vas peut–être me laisser comme tu as laissé maman

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Sarah

- C'est une gentille maman Olivia

- Je ne te laisserai jamais, tu comprends

- Jamais

- Jamais

Elle la serra dans ses bras

- Je peux y aller

Elle hocha la tête

- Je reviens te chercher ok

- Ok

- Tu ne pleures plus d'accord, je ne veux pas que maman te voit triste

Avant qu'elle n'entre dans la chambre, une infirmière lui fit signe

- Je sais que ma collègue n'a pas été très diplomate

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez…..c'est aussi déstabilisant pour les gens qui me voient seulement maintenant alors que ma mère n'en a plus pour longtemps…

- Nous savions que vous existiez, votre mère dans son sommeil

- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il demanda franchement Olivia.

- Je pense qu'elle ne finira pas la semaine…nous venons d'augmenter une nouvelle fois les doses de morphine. Vous allez lui parler

- Je pense qu'il le faut, je veux qu'elle soit rassurée concernant l'avenir de Sarah

- Vous allez lui demander pardon ?

- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pas le moins du monde elle n'en parle pas….

- Alors ne dites rien…..

Olivia ouvrit la porte de la chambre et observa sa mère. Cette dernière tellement amaigrie, la peau grisâtre, sous oxygène, dormait ….la pompe à morphine semblait la soulager.

Elle prit la chaise, s'assit à côté de sa mère ne sachant ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Elle prit sa main qu'elle serra dans la sienne…..

Sa mère ouvrit les yeux, cligna afin de vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que sa fille à laquelle elle avait fait tellement de mal se trouvait bien dans sa chambre


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56

- Olivia murmura-t-elle….en enlevant doucement son masque à Oxygène

- Maman dit-elle le cœur serré d'émotion

- C'est bien toi

- C'est bien moi

- Tu es venue ?

- Sarah est venue me chercher….c'est une enfant adorable

Séréna sourit péniblement

- Tu vas….

- Je vais m'en occuper maman, je ne la laisserai pas…..

- Merci….je vais bientôt m'en aller

- Je sais maman, je sais….

- Tu vois l'alcool a fini par me rattraper….le cancer….

Elle tenait toujours la main de sa mère

Sarah se demandant ce que pouvait se dire les deux femmes avança pour écouter sans que les deux adultes ne se doutent de sa présence.

- Tu promets de bien t'en occuper

- Je te le promets maman, je te le promets

- Ne fais pas comme moi Olivia, ne passe pas ta rancœur…..sur ….elle dit-elle péniblement cherchant de l'oxygène dans son masque

- Je ne ferai pas cela maman, jamais !

- Je n'aurais pas dû le ramener à la maison…..je n'aurais pas dû le …..laisser te battre et te violer Olivia…il t'a presque tuée…j'aurais dû le chasser la première fois où il t'a touchée

Olivia ne disait rien, se contentant de verser des larmes et de toujours tenir cette main si fine et si fragile.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal Olivia même si c'est sa fille…

- Maman, c'est ma petite sœur avant tout….

- Je suis tellement désolée Olivia, je t'ai tellement fait mal….

- Je sais maman, je sais ….j'ai aimé Sarah dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle a besoin…..

- Est-ce que tu me…..

- Je te pardonne maman, je te pardonne …..pour tout ….

- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Olivia, je refusais de le voir….je ne voyais que lui…..je n'ai pas su voir au-delà et je le regrette ….je t'aime et j'aurais dû te le dire, j'aurais dû te protéger…..je n'ai pensé qu'à moi…..

- Je ne ferai jamais payer à Sarah maman, elle n'est responsable ni des erreurs de son père ni des tiennes.

Sarah avait tout entendu, elle était assez grande pour comprendre chacun des mots qui avaient été prononcés…..elle savait maintenant que son père avait vraiment fait du mal à Olivia…..que sa mère qu'elle chérissait et aimait tant n'avait pas été une super maman avec Olivia.

Elle rentra dans la chambre, les yeux une nouvelle fois baignés de larmes, elle regarda Olivia

- Je suis désolée, j'ai tout entendu Olivia

Elle s'avança vers Olivia

- Viens, assieds-toi.

Elle prit place sur les genoux d'Olivia

- Ce qui s'est passé il y a longtemps, c'était très difficile Sarah. tu n'y es pour rien. D'accord…..et ne sois pas fâchée contre maman, tout le monde commet des erreurs et c'est parfois très difficile de les accepter et de se pardonner

- C'est mon père qui t'a frappée et ….

- Oui Sarah

- Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi

- Ce n'est pas ta faute et tu n'es en rien responsable

- tu veux bien aller chercher un café pour Olivia….je dois encore lui parler

- d'accord maman.

Sarah sortit et Olivia alla fermer la porte pensant que sa mère lui parlerait de ses problèmes d'argent.

- Maintenant elle sait

- Ça ne change rien maman, elle comprendra juste mon absence. Tu 'en es bien occupée

- Je te l'avais promis

- Olivia

- J'ai demandé qu'au prochain arrêt, on ne me réanime pas !

- Maman !

- Je souffre beaucoup trop, c'est le prix à payer pour mes abus. Et je n'ai plus d'argent Olivia

- Maman, ne dis pas ça !

- C'est la vérité Olivia, quand j'ai arrêté de travailler, l'université m'a demandé de trouver un autre logement et l'assurance ne couvre pas tout….je n'ai même pas su….

- C'est réglé maman….c'est réglé je t'assure.

- Olivia, tu n'as pas à payer…..Séréna se mit ensuite à tousser violemment et Olivia dut appeler les infirmières.

Elle patienta à l'extérieur buvant son café, Sarah toujours à côté….

L'infirmière sortit et les invita à laisser Séréna se reposer.

- Viens Sarah on rentre…

- Je peux aller embrasser maman

- Vas-y je t'attends


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 56

- C'est tout petit chez toi

- Je vivais toute seule

- Toute seule ?

- Mais on va se trouver un appartement plus grand !

- Avec une chambre pour moi

- Oui

- Et il faudra penser à l'école

- Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école Olivia

- Sarah, tu dois aller à l'école

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ça ! et ils ne sont pas super sympas…..en plus ils m'ont renvoyée ….et je n'ai pas un très bon niveau

- Ils t'ont renvoyée ? dit-elle en haussant la voix.

- Maman ne payait pas les factures et chaque fois je me faisais engueuler devant toute la classe alors j'ai arrêté d'y aller. De toute façon maman n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent.

- Depuis quand Sarah ?

- Octobre …..

- Et maman ?

- Elle ne le sait pas.

- Nous allons te trouver une nouvelle école et des cours particuliers

- Ne le dis pas à maman

- Je ne lui dirai pas….

- Allez viens, nous verrons cela plus tard. Je vais te faire de la place dans l'armoire pour ranger tes vêtements. Ensuite nous irons voir une amie qui va nous expliquer ce que nous devons faire pour que la garde se transforme de provisoire à définitive.

- Maman ne reviendra pas Olivia

- Non jamais

- Elle va mourir bientôt

- Bientôt

Elles arrivèrent ensuite chez Alex.

- Tu as l'air épuisée Olivia

- Je le suis

- Voici Sarah

- Elle te ressemble beaucoup

- Je sais….

- Jane est partie chez le traiteur….

Pendant le repas, Sarah regardait Jane d'une façon très étrange.

- Je me souviens de vous

- De moi ?

- Vous veniez à la maison quand j'étais petite

- C'est vrai, tu as raison ?

- C'est pour vérifier que maman s'occupait bien de moi après qu'Olivia soit partie?

Les adultes s'étaient tus devant le ton sérieux que prenait Sarah.

- Oui Sarah, tu as deviné….

- Vous saviez pour Olivia alors ….

Jane regarda Olivia qui pencha la tête lui signifiant qu'apparemment Sarah était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Olivia et ta maman habitaient juste en face de notre maison

- Vous saviez que mon père frappait Olivia alors

- Sarah ! ca suffit maintenant ! intervient Olivia

- Jane posa alors sa main sur celle d'Olivia

- Bien sûr que nous savions….. nous savions tous….

- Sarah, ça suffit dit-elle. Tu vas chercher ton manteau et on s'en va !

- Je suis désolée, Alex merci pour ton aide….Jane, à bientôt…..

Olivia, en colère, s'en alla accompagnée de Sarah qui se rendait compte qu'elle était allée trop loin dans ses questions.

Sarah pleurait silencieusement sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Olivia également murée dans son silence ne dit pas un seul mot. Elle ne voulait pas que Sarah en sache davantage.

Elles grimpèrent les escaliers, elles ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlées.

Olivia lui prépara un oreiller et une couette sur le fauteuil.

- Bonne nuit

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre dont elle ferma la porte.

Son GSM sonna…Jérémy….il venait de rentrer de son expo en Italie, elle se devait de lui raconter….

Sarah enfila son pyjama et se remit à pleurer….elle ne voulait pas qu'Olivia soit en colère.

Elle entendit Olivia qui parlait à voix basse au téléphone…..elle avait désobéi par deux fois, elle savait ce qu'Olivia ne voulait pas lui révéler….

Olivia raccrocha…..elle ne voulait absolument pas que les langues se délient trop…elle ne souhaitait pas que Sarah apprenne que son père était toujours vivant et qu'il l'avait violentée parce qu'elle avait refusé de lui révéler où étaient sa mère et 'enfant qu'elle portait. N'avait-elle pas été trop sévère….elle se demandait si elle saurait élever cet enfant qui bientôt serait une adolescente sans père et dont le père qu'elle croyait mort sortirait prochainement de prison.

Elle l'entendait pleurer….elle ne pouvait pas la laisser….Olivia se releva enfin….

Elle s'approcha du fauteuil et posa la main sur l'épaule de Sarah

- Écoute, je m'y prends sans doute très mal avec toi….il faudra que l'on prenne du temps pour se connaître. Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine ni te faire pleurer. Je veux juste que tu sois patiente…..ce n'est ni facile pour toi parce que tu changes complètement de vie et tu as vraiment bien assuré du haut de tes 12 ans….que tu découvres une partie de mon passé c'est difficile aussi pour moi de revivre tous ces moments mais ils m'appartiennent Sarah et je n'ai pas envie de tout revivre une nouvelle fois. Tu comprends

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment !

- Je sais et je te promets, un jour, je te raconterai vraiment tout …

- Ok

- Tu arrêtes de pleurer maintenant….

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr dit-elle en souriant

Sarah suivit sa sœur et s'installa dans le lit. Olivia éteignit la lampe.

- Olivia, est-ce que je peux …..venir te faire un câlin

- Viens, rapproche-toi

Une fois Sarah endormie, Olivia n'osa plus bouger de peur de la réveiller….et s'endormit aussi


	58. Chapter 58

Lundi matin, Olivia laissa Sarah seule pour la première fois. Elle devait absolument aller payer toutes les factures. Elle avait ensuite promis à Sarah de se rendre à leur appartement afin de prendre le reste de leur effet personnel.

Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, le propriétaire avec exigé que l'appartement soit de nouveau libre au début de l'année….il ne leur restait que peu de temps.

Elles se retrouvèrent dont toutes les deux, Sarah avait le cœur lourd, l'appartement se vidait petit à petit.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Jérémy dit Olivia en se retournant.

Elle s'avança vers lui ! Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu Liv ?

- On va dire que c'est assez difficile, nous avons presque tout mis sous n'ai plus que la chambre de maman à vider….

- Je vais commencer à remplir la camionnette si tu veux, où est …

- Sarah

- Elle ferme ses caisses avec du scotch, je sens que mon appartement va ressembler à un chantier

- Tu sais que vous pouvez venir à la maison comme je te l'ai proposé

- C'est vraiment gentil à toi mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de stabilité

- Cela dit, je n'ai pas besoin de la camionnette, tu pourrais juste emporter ce dont tu as besoin pour le moment

- T'es adorable, comme d'habitude !

- Et pour la garde, tu as su te débrouiller

- Alex m'a aidé….

- Alex…ton Alex

- Oui, elle est procureur je te rappelle et connait pas mal de monde

- Et elle t'a aidée ?

- Absolument

- Vous vous êtes parlées

- Absolument

- Et

- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé

- Et

- Et quoi ?

- Pas de déclaration…..

- Juste des excuses

- La grande Alex s'est excusée

- Disons que l'on s'est enfin dit ce que nous avions chacun sur le cœur et que nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû attendre si longtemps….

- Bonjour jeune fille dit-il à Sarah qui venait d'entrer

- Bonjour

- Je suis Jérémy

- L'ami d'Olivia

- C'est bien cela, alors tes caisses sont terminées

- Oui

- Tu m'aides à les descendre

- D'accord.

Olivia pénétra enfin dans la chambre de sa mère. C'est la seule pièce où elle n'était pas entrée lors de sa précédente visite. Elle commença par mettre en caisse le peu de vêtements. Olivia fut étonnée par l'absence de livres, elle qui aimait pourtant cela.

Elle s'attabla ensuite au petit bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs un à un.

Elle trouva essentiellement du courrier, des bulletins scolaires de Sarah….et deux enveloppes, une avec le nom de Sarah et une avec le sien avec une petite annotation indiquant que ces deux lettres devraient être ouvertes une fois qu'elle serait décédée.

Tout était vidé…..elle constata la tristesse et le chagrin de sa jeune sœur.

- Tu tiens le coup

Elle hocha la tête

- Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Aller voir maman

Elle regarda Jérémy qui put lire dans le regard d'Olivia tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir

- Donne-moi tes clés Benson, je vais déposer les caisses chez toi.

Elle lui sourit, pas besoin de parler, leur complicité intrigua beaucoup Sarah qui demanda une fois dans la voiture

- C'est ton petit ami ?

- Mon meilleur ami

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps

- Le lycée

- Et Alex, c'était ta meilleure amie

- On peut dire ca

- C'était ta petite amie alors

Olivia freina brusquement

- Sarah

- Ca se voit quand elle te regarde Olivia

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es trop jeune

- Oh mais j'ai déjà eu un petit ami mais les garçons, c'est vraiment trop bête

- Sans blague

- Alors j'ai raison

- Oui tu as raison

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'Hôpital

Longeant le couloir, Olivia aperçut un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années bavardant avec l'infirmière que n'appréciait pas trop Olivia. Elle comprit rapidement qui étaient ces gens, elle sortit rapidement son téléphone et envoya un message.

L'homme s'approcha et s'avança vers elle, elle prit la main de Sarah et lui chuchota

- Surtout ne dis rien

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?


	59. Chapter 59

Olivia s'avança tenant la main de Sarah s'avança.

L'homme toisa Olivia et regarda la jeune fille.

- Sarah Benson, c'est bien vous ?

- Qui êtes-vous demanda Olivia d'un ton ferme ?

- Les services sociaux, nous devons l'emmener. Et vous qui êtes-vous ?

- Olivia Benson !

- Vous voilà donc …vous en avez mis du temps, combien de temps avez-vous laissé votre petite sœur toute seule, pour un flic de 'USV, c'est quand même une honte.

Sarah recula d'un pas et se mit derrière Olivia. Elle resta calme malgré la colère qui la submergeait.

- Cette jeune fille est sous ma responsabilité, il est hors de question que vous posiez vos mains sur elle.

- J'ai l'ordre de l'emmener madame, c'est donc ce que je ferai. Je vous conseille donc de vous ôter de mon chemin sinon je serai dans l'obligation de vous arrêter. Cette jeune doit être accueillie dans un foyer.

Elle prit un papier dans sa veste et lui tendit

- Voici le papier qui me confie la garde de ma sœur

- Si vous le prenez comme cela, nous allons vous emmener toutes les deux afin de vérifier si ces papiers sont exacts.

- Olivia, Olivia, tu as promis implora-t-elle.

- Olivia regretta de ne pas avoir son arme de service à sa disposition. Écoutez-moi bien, notre mère n'est pas très loin, j'espère pour vous qu'elle n'entend pas le mal que vous êtes en train de faire. Je suis en mesure de m'occuper de Sarah. de plus la justice a tranché en ma faveur, il serait temps de mettre vos dossiers à jour.

L'homme frustré s'approcha de Sarah et la prit par le bras

- Olivia, non cria-t-elle

Olivia tient Sarah contre elle refusant de la lâcher

- Laissez-là !

La femme qui accompagnait cet homme vint lui prêter main forte afin de séparer les deux sœurs.

Sarah s'accrochait fermement à Olivia qui la tenait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Sarah pleurait, elle serrait Olivia encore et encore, elle sentait les mains de cet homme qui tentait de l'arracher des bras de sa grande sœur. Olivia étouffait les pleurs et les cris de Sarah de sorte que sa mère ne les entende pas.

- Ca suffit cria une voix masculine qu'Olivia reconnut à l'instant avec un énorme soulagement, enlevez vos mains cet enfant…..il pointait son arme…..sous cette menace, les deux agents reculèrent.

Sarah restait contre Olivia, elle n'osait pas regardait ce qu'il se passait, elle sentait les bras d'Olivia l'enrouler, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle savait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'elle serait là.

Elle reconnut aussi l'autre voix. Elle était venue l'aider.

- Mettriez-vous en doute la décision du juge Connor, je peux toujours l'inviter à venir, qu'en dites-vous, il sera heureux de savoir que vous considérez sa signature comme étant probablement une fausse.

Ils repartirent sans dire un seul mot.

Olivia leva la tête, Eliott comme Alex lut un signe de reconnaissance dans son regard

- Alex m'a appelé, je venais de ramené Kathleen de son match de basket. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je vais rester pour être certain qu'ils ne reviennent pas

Il s'avança et les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras.

- Infiniment merci El

- Il n'y a pas de quoi

Sarah lâcha enfin prise.

- Merci Eliott

- Si tu allais voir ta maman maintenant

- J'y vais

- Tu es arrivé à temps

- Je m'en serais voulu

- Mais nous risquons les ennuis maintenant, tu t'es mis dans de sales draps par ma faute

- Même pas dit Alex !

- Comment ça dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

- Ces deux-là sont suspectés d'envoyés des jeunes filles sans aucune famille chez des gens peu recommandables …..une équipe les suivait depuis un moment. Le moment que tu viens de vivre vient de le confirmer et grâce aux caméras présentes dans ce couloir, ils sont fichus.

- Olivia, Olivia

- Calme-toi

- Maman n'arrête pas de vomir, il y en a partout


	60. Chapter 60

Olivia suivit sa sœur jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère dont l'odeur était difficilement supportable.

- Où sont les infirmières maman ?

- Déjà occupée dit-elle en vomissant une nouvelle fois dans le bassin déjà rempli.

- Mouille-moi un gant Sarah.

Elle essuya aussi délicatement qu'elle put le visage de sa mère dont la peau devenue tellement fine menaçait de se déchirer

- Je vais te préparer de propres vêtements et je vais m'occuper de toi

Eliott qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre passa la tête

- Sarah, si tu venais passer le reste de la journée avec nous.

- Je dois aider Olivia

- Ça ira, Sarah….Vas-y….c'est mon tour maintenant

Au moment où elle voulut lui enlever sa robe de nuit, Séréna attrapa la main d'Olivia

- Tu n'es…..pas…..obligée…..les infirmières….peuvent

- C'est bon maman, je vais m'en occuper….tu ne t'en souviens pas mais j'ai déjà fait cela

- Je n'ai pas été….une bonne mère….je buvais

- Maman, il faut laisser le passé là où il est. Laisse-moi faire. Et avec toute sa tendresse, elle mit sa mère sur la chaise roulante tâchant de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Elle la lava et lui remit de propres vêtements.

Une infirmière dont elle n'avait pas encore fait la connaissance entra dans la pièce

- Il fallait m'attendre, je vous aurais aidée dit-elle gentiment, Vous êtes sa fille aînée ? Olivia ?

- Exact et pas de soucis, j'ai réussi à me débrouiller.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. J'ai apporté de propres draps

- Vous pouvez les laisser, je vais m'en occuper….

- Très bien, je reviens dans un moment.

- Votre amie, la blonde, vous attend toujours dehors

- Dites-lui que je la rappellerai, je vais rester un moment ici

Olivia refit le lit et y installa sa mère confortablement.

- Tout va bien maintenant maman

- Merci dit-elle en caressant le visage de sa fille.

Elles se regardèrent intensément

- Ne pleure pas maman

- Je m'en veux Olivia

- Je sais maman, je sais

Elle grimaça de douleur

- Je te donne la morphine

- Pas tout de suite….je voudrais encore profiter de ce moment….j'en ai raté des choses

- Tu es là, je suis là, c'est l'essentiel maman….laissons place à ces nouveaux moments de partage

- Je t'aime tant Olivia

- Je t'aime aussi maman…..je t'en voulais mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer….

Olivia fit alors un acte qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru accomplir

Elle prit place sur le lit, elle enlaça sa mère.

Sentant sa respiration en péril, elle lui mit le masque à Oxygéné et activa la pompe à morphine…..

L'infirmière entra quelques instants plus tard

- Elle s'est endormie

- Elle a beaucoup de mal à respirer

- C'est bientôt la fin, elle ne passera pas la nuit …..Vous devriez appeler votre petite sœur….j'ai 25 ans d'expérience dans cette unité, je ne me suis jamais trompée….. je vais appeler un médecin…..je reviens très vite.

Olivia se leva et appela Eliott qui lui ramène sa petite sœur rapidement.


	61. Chapter 61

Sarah entra dans cette pièce où Olivia, assise sur cette chaise, tenait une nouvelle fois la main de sa mère.

Olivia se leva et serra très fort sa petite sœur

- Il va falloir être courageuse ma puce

- Elle va s'en aller….

- Non, je ne veux pas Olivia

- Elle souffre, tu le sais n'est-ce pas

- Oui

- C'est le moment de lui dire au revoir….

- Maintenant

- Maintenant…..

Elles s'approchèrent toutes les deux de ce lit…..Séréna ouvrit les yeux…..elle regarda ses deux filles et sourit.

Séréna fit signe à Sarah d'avancer et comme l'avait fait beaucoup plus tôt Olivia, elle se blottit contre sa mère pour ce dernier instant de bonheur. Olivia reprit place et prit à nouveau la main de sa mère…..elle savait aussi que ce serait un dernier instant de partage.

Elle vit le médecin entrer et injecter un produit dans la perfusion. Sarah tournant le dos ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait.

Le médecin fit le tour du lit et mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia

- Je ne suis pas loin…..

Il referma discrètement la porte et laissa entrer la faucheuse de la vie.

- Maman …..les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sarah

- Ma chérie

- Je t'aime maman

- Moi aussi

- Tu promets d'être sage

- Je le promets

- Olivia

- Je promets de bien m'en occuper maman, je te le promets

- Protège-la

- Je le ferai, du mieux que je peux maman

Elle se leva et lui déposa un baiser sur le front

Sarah restait blottie contre sa mère bougeant le moins possible

Olivia regardait les gouttes qui tombaient une à une, bientôt les dernières, bientôt la fin…..les dernières s'étaient écoulées….ses larmes coulaient au rythme de ces dernières gouttes

Elle sentit ensuite sa main retomber, elle savait que c'était fini…..sa sœur tenait toujours sa mère contre elle ne réalisant pas qu'elle s'en était allée…..elle les laissa comme cela pendant un moment ….elle savait qu'elle devrait mettre son chagrin de côté, elle avait 29 ans, Sarah n'en avait que 12…elle aurait besoin d'aide…..elle se leva et ferma les yeux de sa mère

- Sarah

Sa jeune sœur ouvrit les yeux

- Je suis bien, tu crois que je peux dormir ici demanda-t-elle innocemment ne se rendant toujours pas compte de la situation

- Je ne pense pas, allez viens, lève-toi

- Déjà

- C'est fini Sarah, maman est partie….

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête

- Non dit-elle en pleurant, tu mens Olivia, maman est là

Elle regarda sa mère

- Regarde elle dort Olivia

- Non, je t'assure

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa mère, ses yeux se baignaient de larmes….

Elle secoua sa mère

- Maman, maman réveille-toi, hurla-t-elle

- Réveille-toi maman, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi

- Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Olivia se leva, et enleva sa petite sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras

- Je suis là Sarah

- Je veux ma maman répondit-elle en se débattant

Les infirmières entendant les pleurs de la fillette savaient mais ils attendaient qu'Olivia ouvre la porte….que toutes deux soient prêtes…..

- Il faut y aller

- Et maman, on la laisse

- J'ai déjà pris des dispositions Sarah, les infirmières vont contacter les services funéraires, il faut les laisser travailler

- Je ne veux pas laisser maman ….elle ne peut pas me laisser Olivia

- Je sais , je sais ….maintenant , elle n'a plus mal , elle ne souffre plus et de là-haut elle te suivra dans chacun de tes pas , dans chacune de tes étapes , elle sera fière de toi ….elle est là maintenant dans ton cœur et nous ne l'oublieront jamais….et quand tu seras grande , tu te rappelleras les moments de bonheur que tu as partagés….et tant que tu t'en rappelleras tant qu'ils feront battre ton cœur , elle sera en toi…..

Elle ouvrirent finalement la porte, les larmes De Sarah ne s'arrêtaient pas et s'amplifièrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle longeait ce couloir. Olivia aperçut Alex, Eliott et Jérémy qui étaient restés…..

Elle tenait la main de Sarah qui s'arrêta

- Je veux la voir Olivia, une dernière fois…..

- Sarah…..elle ne se réveillera pas

L'enfant se mit à courir vers la chambre de sa mère, complètement désemparée Olivia ne bougea pas et entendit les hurlements de Sarah qui criait à sa mère de se réveiller…..

Jérémy alla à la rencontre de Sarah se trouvant devant le lit de sa mère

Il posa sa main sur son épaule

- Tu t'en sortiras, je suis passé par là

- tu as aussi perdu ta maman

- mes deux parents dans un accident de voiture

- tu étais jeune

- 15 ans, c'est vrai, j'étais un peu plus vieux que toi

- Je ne veux pas qu'on la mette dans une boîte

- Tu sais, ce qui fait une personne, c'est l'association du cœur et de l'âme, si le cœur s'arrête, l'âme s'envole…..mais si la tristesse entoure son départ, elle reste prisonnière ….tu aurais voulu que ta maman continue à souffrir

- Non dit-elle à peine

- On y va, Olivia a énormément de chagrin aussi

- Elle pleure ?

- Évidemment, tu viens

Elle s'approcha de sa grande sœur soutenue par ses deux amis

Elle lui prit la main

On y va Olivia


	62. Chapter 62

Olivia ne m'a pas quitté de toute la cérémonie, elle m'a tout le temps tenu la main pour essayer de me consoler...j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Olivia aussi, même si elle a essayé de le cacher sous ses lunettes de soleil….sous ses airs durs, c'est quelqu'un de fragile, je me dis que j'ai une grande sœur formidable. Elle aurait pu continuer sa vie sans se préoccuper ni de maman ni de moi mais elle ne l'a pas fait, quand j'ai prononcé son nom pour la première fois, elle s'est retournée et ne m'a pas repoussé quand je me suis jeté dans ses bras.

Beaucoup de gens sont venus, beaucoup d'amis d'Olivia. Eliott, Alex et Jérémy que je connais bien maintenant sont venus s'installer à côté de nous. Pendant la cérémonie, Alex a là aussi tenu la main d'Olivia, elles se rapprochent petit à petit…quand Alex est là, Olivia sourit et j'aime ça. Je pense qu'Olivia mérite d'être heureuse.

Nous avons toutes les deux déposé un bouquet de roses sur le cercueil. Ce fut un moment émouvant parce qu'il a fallu lui dire au revoir pour la dernière fois.

Jérémy m'a tout raconté, tout ce qu'il savait depuis qu'il connaissait Olivia. J'ai aimé l'écouter, j'étais très triste de tout le mal qu'ils ont fait à Olivia. J'aime pourtant Maman de tout mon cœur mais Jérémy m'a dit que c'était normal.

J'ai aussi appris que mon père n'était pas mort ….maman n'osait pas me le dire. Olivia ne savait sans doute pas comment me le dire.

Il est en prison pour ce qu'il a fait à Olivia…..elle est restée plus de deux mois à l'hôpital…maman n'était pas là quand il a brutalisé Olivia …. Il m'a aussi raconté pour Olivia et Alex .c'est triste mais je suis contente qu'Olivia et Alex s'aiment à nouveau, j'attends impatiemment que l'une des deux fasse le premier pas.

Olivia ne connait pas non plus son père, elle m'a juste dit que maman ne savait pas qui c'était mais j'ai encore l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose

Elle m'a donné une lettre que maman m'a écrite où elle me demande de bien suivre les conseils d'Olivia….je sais qu'Olivia a aussi reçu une lettre mais elle n'a pas encore eu le courage de la lire. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt mais je n'osais pas aller à sa rencontre.

Olivia a voulu que l'on reste toutes les deux après la cérémonie…..nous sommes allées nous promener dans central Park…..nous avons beaucoup parlé, de l'école, du nouvel appartement que nous devons chercher pour que je puisse rester avec elle. Elle m'a aussi dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour l'argent, ses économies ont fondu avec tout ce qu'elle a dû payer pour maman et moi mais elle m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas le plus important. L'essentiel, c'est d'être ensemble, elle m'affirmé qu'elle travaillait, qu'on s'en sortirait quoi qu'il arrive et j'ai confiance pourtant on ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps même si nous sommes sœurs.

Je suis fatiguée de cette longue journée…..Olivia vient m'embrasser et me conseille de bien me reposer, je lui demande si elle vient bientôt dormir….elle me sourit et me répond que oui….je crois qu'elle attend d'être seule pour ouvrir cette lettre que maman a écrite….ma vie va être différente ….je n'ai plus de maman, j'ai Olivia et elle ne me lâchera pas…..


	63. Chapter 63

Olivia

Peut-être nous serons-nous vues juste avant que je m'en aille…j'ai demandé à Sarah d'aller te chercher si elle avait un problème…..je suis malade et je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. J'ai tenu autant que j'ai pu pour m'en occuper et accomplir mon devoir de mère comme j'aurais dû le faire avec toi.

J'espère avoir eu le temps de te demander pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé….j'ai préféré choisir l'alcool et la violence plutôt que de construire une vrai relation avec toi….en élevant Sarah, je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais gâché….mes erreurs me sont revenues me happer sans pardon …..

C'est une enfant responsable, fragile, sensible ….c'est une battante ….tout comme toi ! Elle aime apprendre mais l'école n'est pas son domaine de prédilection….elle a pourtant du potentiel. Je sais que tu l'aideras à trouver son chemin. Je sais qu'avec toi elle sera entre de très bonne main….je sais que tu l'aimeras.

Ce qui t'es arrivé t'a détruit Olivia, tu t'es courageusement relevée. Je t'ai longuement admirée….je sais ce que tu es devenue, je t'ai vue un jour aux informations et j'ai révélé ton existence à ta petite sœur….elle sait juste que son père est mort…..quelles autres explications aurais-je pu lui donner….je sais que tu trouveras les mots qu'il faut…..ceux que je n'ai pas su trouver…

Sois heureuse mon Olivia ….j'ai découvert trop tard, ton affection et ton amour pour Alex….s'il n'est pas trop tard, essaie de rattraper cet amour que nous t'avons volé….

Tu trouveras une autre enveloppe…..tu te souviens de ton compte, tu es partie en me la laissant…..je comprends que tu aies voulu couper les ponts….personne n'y a touché…..profite donc de ce qui te revient….la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, le solde s'élevait à 18 000 dollars

Je t'aime mon Olivia…

Maman

Olivia pleurait dans son fauteuil…

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ….sans doute Eliott qui avait les clés ….

Elle tourna la tête…..à sa plus grande surprise,

- Alex

- Liv

Alex vient s'asseoir à ses côtés

- Jérémy m'a donné les clés

- Ça ne m'étonne pas

Olivia restait silencieuse tandis que les larmes d'émotion prenaient le dessus

Alex lui prit la main

- Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là…

- Je sais murmura-t-elle

Alex amena Olivia vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle aurait tellement aimé l'embrasser.

Olivia lui en voudrait de profiter de ce moment de fragilité.

- Tu as toujours aimé que l'on te caresse tes cheveux

- Tu n'as pas oublié ?

Elles restèrent un moment comme cela….les mains d'Alex passèrent des cheveux aux épaules….cela procurait un bien fou à Olivia….une sensation de chaleur l'envahissait….

Olivia avait une folle envie de se relever et d'embrasser Alex….mais comment réagirait-elle ?

En pleine réflexion, elle ne vit pas Alex qui pencha sa tête et l'embrassa.

Olivia se releva précipitamment et fit face à Alex….

- Je…..murmurai Olivia

- Chut…dit-elle en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres….elle caressa sa joue ….releva sa mèche…..

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas…..

- Liv…..je ne peux plus attendre….je t'aime Olivia …tu le sais

- Je sais elle, je sais Alex, je t'aime aussi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer

Cette fois c'est Olivia qui embrassa langoureusement Alex à son tour…..


	64. Chapter 64

_Six mois plus tard…._

Cela faisait un moment que Sarah observait ce piano….il était magnifique

Elle jouait dans son assiette et n'avait quasi rien avalé, ce que remarquèrent évidemment les deux femmes.

- Sarah ?

- Sarah ?

Olivia dut lui secouer légèrement l'épaule….tellement sa sœur était subjuguée par cette musique que jouait le pianiste. Ses yeux se mouillaient petit à petit

- Sarah, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si ce n'est pas grave dit-elle tristement….

Les deux femmes se regardèrent intriguées

- C'est la musique Sarah

- Non Olivia

- Tu pleures ?

- Je sais

- Sarah, si tu ne dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider, tu le sais

- Je sais Olivia ….je ne peux pas et elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à leur arrivée dans leur appartement qu'elles partageaient maintenant depuis 3 mois.

Plus tard Olivia frappa à la porte, elle vit la lumière sous la porte. Sarah ne répondait pas, elle décida quand même d'ouvrir la porte.

Sarah, son casque sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés, pianotait dans le vide au rythme des larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulaient

Elle s'approcha et lui prit la main….Sarah ouvrit les yeux, surprise et enleva son casque .Alex n'était pas entrée mais observait la scène

- Parle-moi, tu sais que tu peux me raconter tes chagrins

- T'es pas maman Olivia, laisse-moi….j'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler, tu me saoules à vouloir tout savoir, va jouer le flic ailleurs ….

- Je le sais Sarah, j'essaie juste de t'aider

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider Olivia, tu ne peux pas me rendre maman, tu ne peux pas me rendre mon piano et tu ne peux pas me rendre ma vie d'avant alors va-t'en cria –t-elle

Olivia ,bouleversée, se recula, c'était la première fois que Sarah se mettait en colère ….elle sortit …..Chamboulée par cette colère dont elle comprenait maintenant l'origine

Elle regardait les rues de New-York par cette grande baie vitrée. Sa vie avait basculé depuis 6 mois maintenant. Elle avait emménagé avec Alex dans un appartement spacieux. Sarah était retournée à l'école, Olivia et Alex avaient repris le travail et la vie avait continué….ce soir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué…..elle ne savait même pas que sa sœur jouait d'un piano.

- Liv,

- Tu as tout entendu

- Oui ….c'est une ado Olivia, sa mère lui manque, c'est normal…tu n'as rien fait de mal….Sarah ne se livre que par petites doses et ce soir, elle a lâché un grand morceau…..crois-moi, personne ne ferait mieux que toi

- Tu dis cela pour me consoler

- Non Olivia, tu ferais une mère excellente, tu le sais

- C'est un désastre Alex,

Et Alex, dépitée entre ces deux sœurs, s'en alla…

Elle entra dans la chambre de Sarah dont la porte était restée ouverte

- Tu sais que ce n'est facile pour personne, d'abord pour toi parce que tes repères ont changé, tu as longtemps été livrée à toi-même, tu as perdu ta maman et jamais personne ne la remplacera. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, j'ai longtemps vécu toutes seule, toute mon organisation a changé….avant je travaillais jusqu'à des heures impossibles, je ne vivais que pour mon travail. Maintenant, j'essaie de rentrer dès que je peux….pour te voir toi et Olivia….

Sarah la fixait, elle ne pleurait plus

- Ce n'est pas facile pour Olivia non plus qui ne vivait également que pour son travail. Elle n'essaie pas de remplacer ta mère, elle ne le ferait pas….elle essaie juste d'être à la hauteur….de faire de son mieux pour que ça marche, tu comprends….parce qu'elle t'aime ….infiniment….et je pense que jamais personne ne t'aimera autant

- Je sais tout ça Alex

- Tu le sais, je ne pense pas que t'en prendre aux autres parce que tu as du chagrin soit la meilleure solution, on essaie de te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin que ce soit de l'attention, de l'affection ou les biens matériels et crois-moi, Olivia refuse que j'intervienne dans ce qu'elle dépense….et toi tu n'es même pas capable de voir qu'Olivia s'inquiète constamment de ton bien-être et cela m'attriste.

- Je ne savais pas

- Tu sais Olivia ne te dit pas tout non plus…..

- Comme quoi

- Comme le fait qu'elle pleure encore parfois le soir quand elle croit que je dors , que le soir , elle s'assure que tu es bien dans ta chambre , qu'elle se lève plus tôt chaque matin pour préparer ton petit-déjeuner le matin , qu'elle s'assure que tu aies des vêtements propres chaque matin alors que la seule personne dont elle était responsable avant c'était elle-même….alors jeune fille , nous vivons toutes les trois ensemble , et je n'apprécie pas tellement que tu t'emportes sur Olivia qui essaie juste que ta vie soit meilleure que la sienne et ton comportement est inacceptable. Parce qu'à ton âge, tous les matins, elle ramassait le vomi que ta mère avait laissé après avoir bu ….alors réfléchis à ton comportement, la mort de ta mère aussi dure que ce soit n'excuse pas tout!

Alex sortit de la chambre…..et alla directement dans sa chambre.

Sarah sortit de sa chambre et vit Olivia toujours devant cette fenêtre

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas crier

- Mais tu l'as fait…..

- Excuse-moi

Olivia la regardait mais ne dit rien

- J'avais un piano avant et je jouais vraiment très bien. tous les jours, je jouais….quand on a déménagé maman a dû vendre le piano, on n'avait pas assez de place….et il fallait payer les factures, alors je l'ai vendu, maman n'était vraiment pas contente. J'ai continué à prendre des cours, maman n'a pas su payer par la suite et j'ai arrêté…..ça me manque de ne plus jouer…..le piano c'était mon moyen d'expression…..

- Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé Sarah, si j'avais pu faire les choses autrement, je l'aurais fait

- Je sais ….

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâchée

- Je ne suis pas fâchée Sarah, j'essaie juste d'être une grande sœur, j'apprends

- Tu te débrouilles bien Olivia, c'est moi qui ne suis pas super ce soir

- Va te coucher maintenant

- Tu ne m'embrasses pas

Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et s'en alla rejoindre Alex à qui elle raconta ce qui venait de se passer.

Le lendemain Sarah trouva un piano

Le lendemain à la même heure, Jason Scott sortait de prison avec un seul objectif….terminer ce qu'il avait commencé


	65. Chapter 65

Il prit directement le bus. Il possédait juste son portefeuille avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné avec son travail pendant ces 14 années. Au début il n'avait pris que 13 ans mais une dispute aux coups de couteau avec un autre prisonnier avait allongé sa peine d'un an.

On lui avait donné une adresse où un logement serait mis à sa disposition à New-York ….il devait aussi contacter son contrôleur judiciaire ….mais cela il s'en moquait éperdument

Mais sa seule motivation n'était ni de trouver logement et travail, c'était de la retrouver elle et de lui faire payer ….elle aurait dû mourir…..son avocat lui avait aussi annoncé la mort de Séréna….il lui restait sa fille…cela aussi il l'avait appris trop tard. Il la récupérerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. En prison, il avait fait quelques connaissances dont il aurait besoin pour que son projet aboutisse.

Fin juillet, New York étouffait sous une canicule persistante depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Olivia et Alex n'avaient pas pris de vacances, préférant les garder pour les périodes de fin d'année. Sarah restait donc seule la journée, les deux adultes lui faisaient assez confiance pour ne pas faire de bêtises. Elle partait la semaine prochaine avec les enfants d'Eliott, Jane la prenait ensuite deux semaines.

Elle s'était remise consciencieusement au piano espérant rentrer à Julliard dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle ne s'était plus emportée contre Olivia…les paroles tellement dures qu'avaient eu Alex l'avait vraiment secouée, quand elle avait vu son piano ….son cœur s'était mis à battre et elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'avait rien oublié….

Quand elle eut fini de jouer son tout premier morceau, Alex et Olivia étaient restées surprises…..Sarah était vraiment douée….quand je serai grande, je veux être pianiste avait-elle simplement dit.

Sarah était d'autant plus reconnaissante qu'en cherchant son téléphone, elle avait trouvé les relevé de compte d'Olivia qu'elle avait malencontreusement oublié, elle avait dépensé ce qui lui restait pour lui acheter son piano.

Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de police, elle aimait y passer adresser un coucou à sa sœur et parfois avaler un sandwich.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait trouvé que Fin, ce dernier l'informa qu'Olivia était de sortie pour une enquête.

Il les avait observées discrètement pendant plusieurs jours.

Avec ses cheveux gris, ses lunettes de soleil et tous les kilos qu'il avait perdus, personne ne l 'aurait reconnu. Elle était toujours aussi superbe et dès qu'il la vit, il en eut envie.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir la blonde, Alex ….il les avait vues s'embrasser….il ne s'étaient jamais douté que ces deux-là….cela le mit vraiment en colère…..il devrait aussi lui régler son compte….Olivia était à lui.

Et sa fille….aussi jolie qu'Olivia…un peu trop jeune à son goût cela dit….mais il s'en servirait pour l'atteindre….il les avait observées …elles s'aimaient….comment Olivia pouvait-elle aimer sa propre fille ?

Elle sortit du commissariat, il la suivit ….il prit place sur le banc à ses côtés….

Elle se leva afin de rentrer chez elle….un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, il prit son fusil qu'il cacha sous sa veste, il lui tint soudainement le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille…..

- J'ai un revolver sous ma veste, si tu cries je tire….je m'appelle Jason, tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête

- Réponds où je tire ….

- Vous êtes mon père

- Exact….allez avance

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son appartement …..

- Assieds-toi, tu m'obéis, je ne te ferai pas de mal ….tu ne m'intéresses pas.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait à Olivia lui répondit-elle

Il s'avança et lui adressa une gifle….la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise vacilla et elle tomba sur le sol s'ouvrant la lèvre ….le sang se mit à couler. Il l'attrapa d'une seule main, elle essaya de se débattre mais il était bien plus fort. Il la replaça sur une chaise. Il la gifla une seconde fois. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer….

- Tu fais ce que je te dis, tu m'as bien compris ? première règle, on ne parle pas sans ma permission…..Elle se souvint alors de tout ce que Jérémy lui avait expliqué…les fameuses règles. Elle tremblait, elle comprenait la souffrance d'Olivia de vivre avec celui qu'elle considérait comme un monstre.

Elle hocha la tête

- C'est très bien, tu es beaucoup plus obéissante qu'Olivia….j'ai essayé de la dresser mais elle n'a jamais compris la leçon….la dernière fois, j'ai même cassé ma ceinture….et Séréna, oh Séréna, elle me laissait faire…..il ricanait…ta petite maman adorée !

Elle retenait ses larmes….les empreintes de ses mains se lisaient sur ses joues

Où est ton téléphone ?

- Dans ma poche

Il la fouilla et le prit…..

Tu vas l'appeler et lui dire de venir….un mot de travers ….je te tue

Elle appela trois fois…..Olivia en plein interrogatoire avait laissé son portable sur son bureau.

Fin intrigué par ce portable qui sonnait s'en approcha et vit le nom de Sarah

Il décrocha

- Sarah

- Olivia

- C'est Fin, elle est avec un suspect, tu as besoin d'elle

- Je suis tombée, je saigne ….

- Je vais aller la chercher

- Merci Fin

Il raccrocha au moment où Alex pénétrait dans le bureau…

- Alex, c'était Sarah, elle est tombée, elle saigne …

- Et Olivia ?

- Toujours avec le suspect

- Ok, je vais y aller

- Ok, elle ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, il a quasi avoué

Alex se dépêcha espérant que la blessure de Sarah n'était pas trop importante.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et vit Sarah assise sur la chaise, ligotée, son t-shirt tâché du sang qui s'écoulait encore légèrement de sa bouche


	66. Chapter 66

- Oh mon Dieu Sarah s'exclama-t-elle, un masque de frayeur se dessina rapidement sur son visage. Elle sut au moment même qu'il était revenu.

Elle sentit le métal froid sur sa nuque….elle comprit qu'il était déjà trop tard, le piège venait de se refermer …

- Alex Cabott, tiens donc, quelle belle surprise…c'est gentil de me faciliter la tâche

- Jason murmura-t-elle…elle avait immédiatement reconnu sa voix. Elle fixait Sarah y lisant la terreur ….elle tenta de se reprendre afin de la soutenir.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir

- Moi non plus,

- c'est Olivia que j'attendais

Il abattit son arme sur son crâne, Alex s'effondra, une tâche rouge fit son apparition sur le tapis blanc….il prit le corps et le changea de place….il prit le pouls et regarda Sarah…..

- Elle vit encore ….

Il s'avança et lui rendit son GSM

- Fais en sorte qu'Olivia arrive sinon je l'achève….

Olivia venait de terminer l'interrogatoire en compagnie d'Eliott….

Son téléphone sonnait

Munch passa à ses côtés

- Ton téléphone me rend dingue Benson

- Ton café aussi plaisanta-t-elle en décrochant ….

- Olivia dit-elle en pleurant ne sachant plus retenir ses larmes, le corps inanimé d'Alex gisait devant elle.

- Sarah, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que tu viennes Olivia, tout de suite, j'ai très mal…je suis tombée

- J'arrive tout de suite

Elle regarda Eliott

- Sarah a un problème

- Vas-y, je m'occupe de remplir les rapports

- Merci El

- Tu me rappelles

- Promis

Il lui scotcha à nouveau la bouche

Alex s'était réveillée, il lui avait scotché les pieds et les poignets, adossée contre le mur, le mal de crâne la tiraillait…..elle regardait Sarah lui implorant de son regard d'être courageuse.

Clark un ami qu'il s'était fait en prison, l'avait rejoint. Il s'était placé à côté de Sarah qui était maintenant dans le fauteuil. Ses bras et ses pieds scotchés réduisaient ses mouvements.

Olivia prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte…elle vit Sarah et l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ….son cœur se mit à battre très fort…..elle comprit immédiatement la situation….elle tourna la tête

- Alex

- Ne bouge surtout pas

Placé derrière elle comme il avait procédé avec Alex, il place le canon de son revolver sur sa tempe….

- Tu bouges, je vous abats toutes les trois….c'est clair

- Très clair ! la terreur se lisait sur son visage, Sarah le vit, Alex comprit enfin l'enfer qu'elle avait traversé face à ce monstre.

- Je vois qu'on a quand même retenu certaine leçon

- D'une main, il lui prit son arme qu'il mit dans sa poche

Il se plaça face à elle

- Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment, tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Il caressa sa joue.

Elle n'osa pas bouger, elle savait que l'autre homme près de Sarah n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à sa petite sœur. Elle regarda encore Alex qui semblait mal en point. Sa chemise avait absorbé le sang qui s'était écoulé de sa tête. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas pu finir la dernière fois lui dit-il en se remettant derrière elle….n'oublie pas, sois gentille sinon Clark tirera sur une des deux….quoique Alex n'aura pas besoin d'aide ricana-t-il

Il commença par soulever ses cheveux et lui embrassa le cou….il passe une de ses mains sous son chemisiers et palpa violemment ses seins. Elle se retint de ne pas crier

- Ta peau est toujours aussi délicieuse…

Il revint face à elle, il lui envoya une droite en plein visage …. Elle sentit son nez se briser

Alex et Sarah restaient apeurés et horrifiées, ligotées comme elles l'étaient, elles ne se montreraient d'aucun secours

- Mets-toi à genoux maintenant Olivia

Olivia, tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa peur. Mais elle n'avait plus 15 ans, elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle pourrait s'en débarrasser tout en évitant un massacre.

Fin revint et trouva Eliott, seul, la tête plongé dans ses dossiers.

- Ta partenaire t'a laissé tomber

- Non, une urgence

- Sarah ?

- T'étais au courant

- J'ai transmis l'appel à Alex qui y est allée

- Alors pourquoi Sarah a –t-elle appelé Olivia ?

- Je n'en sais rien Eliott ….mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche

- On y va, ils prirent leur arme et quittèrent le bureau après avoir informé Cragen …..qui leur promit de leur envoyer des renforts si besoin….


	67. Chapter 67

Eliott et Fin grimpèrent les escaliers le plus vite possible tout en restant silencieux.

Eliott colla son oreille à la porte et perçut une voix hurlant « à genoux Olivia »

- Il y a quelqu'un !

Personne ne répondait

- Olivia, c'est El, je sais que tu es là, ouvre cette porte où je la défonce, ordre du capitaine !

Elle ouvrit la porte

Il sut en la voyant qu'il se passait un drame. C'était sa partenaire, son amie. Il tenait énormément à Olivia, il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive à nouveau quelque chose de mal. Il aimait Olivia, pas d'amour évidemment mais un lien inestimable s'était créé entre eux lien consolidé depuis qu'Olivia s'était libérée du poids de sa jeunesse. Il leur suffisait de se regarder pour se comprendre ce qui faisait d'eux, des partenaires aussi particuliers.

- Liv, tu es blessée

- La porte de l'armoire tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis maladroite parfois

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital

- Ça ira El, ça ira

Elle sentait le canon s'appuyer au niveau de sa hanche

- Je suis fatiguée El….j'ai besoin de me reposer…l'affaire Gitano m'a épuisé

Il y a deux ans, Eliott avait été pris en otage ….Olivia en face n'avait pas osé tirer…elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque de perdre Eliott….l'équipe était finalement arrivée….

- Tu peux me dire combien de fois je t'ai dit de te reposer aujourd'hui

- Deux fois El, deux fois. J'aurais dû vous écouter mais je suis beaucoup trop têtue.

Eliott comprit alors qu'il était deux

- Olivia murmura-il. Je vais vous sortir de là…..murmura-t-il

- Je sais El

L'arme s'enfonça une nouvelle fois

- Je vais dire au capitaine de te laisser tranquille….

- Merci El

Elle referma la porte

Eliott ressentait une immense douleur, il devait absolument la sortir de cet enfer.

Il connaissait très bien l'immeuble et se planqua dans un recoin du palier avec Fin.

Chacun joignirent les personnes qui devaient l'être.

À l'intérieur de l'appartement, l'atmosphère toujours aussi tendue laissait très peu de liberté de mouvements. Alex, toujours inanimée, gisait encore sur le sol. Les tremblements de Sarah avaient cessé quand elle avait reconnu la voix d'Eliott. Quand la porte se referma, ses larmes reprirent le dessus.

- Je suis très loin d'en avoir fini avec toi, à genoux Olivia, les mains derrière la tête

Elle s'exécuta, elle n'avait pas le choix…..

- Tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir Olivia, tout ce qui arrive est de votre faute ….Sarah m'a gentiment ouvert la porte, elle avait envie de revoir son papa. c'est bien moi son père ! si tu m'avais dit où était ta mère au lieu de la protéger, je ne t'aurais rien fait

- Alors Olivia

Il se mit derrière Sarah, le revolver sur la tempe


	68. Chapter 68

- Parle où je tire, savais-tu où étais ta mère ? je vais l'abattre Olivia et ce sera de ta faute….

- Oui je le savais hurla-t-elle, ne la touche surtout pas, elle n'a rien à voir….

- Tu as raison Olivia, elle n'a rien à voir mais quand j'en aurai fini avec toi et ta petite amie….il se tourne vers Alex qui avait perdu connaissance….oh je crois qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette….j'emmènerai Sarah très loin d'ici….on verra si elle les respecte les règles….mes règles Olivia que tu t'amusais à transgresser.

- Ne fais pas cela ! emmène-moi si tu veux mais laisse-là

- Tu as eu ta chance Olivia

Il ricana encore et toujours

- Autre question Olivia …..j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour que tu me le dises, je me suis même fait plaisir …. Il ricanait encore….Olivia fermait les yeux, le sang s'écoulait de sa blessure….la douleur s'accentuait petit à petit

- Je t'ai battu, je t'ai brisé les jambes, je t'ai frappé encore et encore, alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ….

Il pressa son canon sur la tête de Sarah, paniquée, elle tremblait de plus en plus, elle pleurait maintenant….

- Maman était enceinte

Sarah s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer ….comprenant la portée des mots qui venaient d'être énoncés

- Clark va voir si les deux clowns sont partis….j'aime mon intimité avec cette salope

Clark sortit de l'appartement

Il s'avança maintenait vers Olivia toujours à genoux et mit son revolver sur sa nuque après avoir également couvert ses mains de scotch.

- Tu comprends que je vais devoir en finir avec toi

- Si tu cries, tu es un homme mort murmura Eliott

Fin fit un signe à Munch venant juste d'arriver afin qu'il l'emmène en lieu sûr.

- Fin

- Je suis prêt

- J'ai la clé, on entre doucement….tu me suis

- Eliott entre, il le vit de dos se préparant à abattre Olivia, il ne pouvait pas le laisser agir de la sorte, hors de question de la perde, Alex n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et il constata que sa poitrine se gonflait doucement.

Jason sentit un mouvement dans son dos et se retourna

Olivia leva la tête et les vit…

Jason se mit rapidement derrière Olivia l'obligeant à se lever

Il la tenait par le cou d'un bras tenant toujours l'arme contre sa tempe cette fois

- Allez-vous en où je l'abats

- Tire Eliott

Eliott n'avait pas une bonne visibilité, Jason se cachait derrière Olivia

Il savait maintenant pourquoi Olivia n'avait pas pu tirer lors de l'affaire Gitano

- Tire Eliott, tire je t'en supplie, les larmes coulaient sur son visage…..les yeux d'Eliott commençaient à se mouiller tout doucement, il ne pouvait pas tirer….

- Range ton arme où je l'abats de suite….

Olivia et Eliott ne se quittaient pas des yeux…..elle chercha cependant Fin se trouvant à proximité d'Alex….

- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire tuer le père de ta sœur, tu ne vas pas demander cela à ton collègue Olivia, quelle image donnerais-tu à ta petite sœur….

Fin lui fit un geste et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait…..1 doigts , deux doigts , trois doigts , elle lui donna un coup de coude et Fin tira trois fois ne lui laissant aucune chance…..mais Jason eut le temps de tirer une fois ….Olivia s'effondra rapidement


	69. Chapter 69

Elle se réveilla, sa vision floue l'empêchait de voir correctement….

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui tenir la main

- Maman dit-elle faiblement

- Alex

Elle lui caressait la main…

- Respire correctement Alex, ça va aller….prends ton temps ….

- Où est Liv maman ? Où est-elle dit-elle en paniquant

- Elle est ici Alex, on en prend soin….calme-toi !

- Il lui a fait du mal, n'est-ce pas maman

- Une balle dans le dos

- Oh non ! maman, je ne veux pas la perdre pas maintenant

- On ne va pas la perdre, elle est aux soins intensifs Alex….entre de bonnes mains

- Et Sarah ?

- Elle va bien, elle a été choquée, elle est avec Sammy chez nous, je m'en occupe et Jérémy prend la relève aussi. Elle est très fragile, nous lui faisons voir quelqu'un

- Et….

- Jason

Elle hocha la tête

- Fin l'a abattu

- Dieu merci, on devrait lui donner une médaille

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi…..repose-toi Alex

Eliott ne l'avait pas quittée, il resterait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

Il s'en était voulu mais Cragen lui avait affirmé qu'il avait largement sauvé ce qui aurait pu être un double assassinat et un enlèvement.

Il entendait le bruit rassurant de cette machine indiquant qu'Olivia était toujours en vie. Un bandage lui couvrait le nez….un autre la poitrine…la balle avait été enlevée….il lui restait juste à se réveiller.

Il vit Sarah à l'entrée accompagnée de Sam, le frère d'Alex…..

Elle courut dans les bras d'Eliott…..il la serra ….

- Elle va se réveiller

- Je l'espère Sarah, je l'espère

- Elle doit Eliott …..c'est de ma faute

- Hé ma grande, tu n'en peux rien, le seul responsable, c'est cet homme d'accord, si tu n'avais pas appelé, il vous aurait massacrées chacune votre tour, tu as agis comme il le fallait…..

- Tu dis cela pour me faire plaisir

- Non je t'assure….

Elle regarda sa grande sœur, elle l'embrassa

je vais aller voir Alex, Jane vient d'envoyer un message, elle s'est réveillée

Elle essayait péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux…..cette douleur lancinante s'associait à chacun de ses mouvements.

Eliott sentait le bruit de cette machine s'accélérer….

- Vas-y Liv, bats-toi….je t'interdis de nous laisser, tu m'entends….ils sont capables de ma flanquer Munch comme équipier

- C'est moi !

Il sourit, elle avait ouvert les yeux

- C'est moi ton équipière

- Je sais

- Merci El

- Pas de quoi

- Il est mort

- Il est mort, jamais plus, il ne vous fera de mal

- Et Alex ?

- Elle va bien, une forte commotion ….elle est en bas avec Jane…elle s'en remet

- Et Sarah

- Elle s'en remet aussi, elle vient de partir, Jane, Sam et Jérémy s'en occupe parfaitement

- J'ai de la chance de vous avoir

- Nous aussi et t'avais pas intérêt à mourir, je t'aime trop pour te laisser t'en aller

- Fais gaffe, Alex va être jalouse

- J'espère bien


	70. Chapter 70

Épilogue _10 ans plus tard_

Les spectateurs entrèrent doucement dans cette salle de concert ou cette jeune pianiste donnait le dernier concert de sa tournée débutée l'an dernier.

Chacun reçut en entrant le programme de son tout premier concert appelé « balade pour Olivia » c'était sa façon de remercier sa grande sœur et Alex d'avoir été là pour elle, de l'avoir soutenue. Olivia fut émue quand elle avait découvert le titre de sa tournée….

Dans les coulisses, Sarah se préparait avec le trac qui s'immisçait comme à chaque représentation.

Elle avait choisi expressément de terminer sa tournée par New York, là où finalement tout avait commencé. A 23 ans, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'être si bien entourée.

Elle attendait son Jérémy qui devait arriver….l'amour inattendu les avait rassemblé i ans, Jérémy n'avait jamais aimé une autre femme….Au début, tous les deux craignaient la réaction d'Olivia Sarah avait 17 ans, Jérémy 34, le double de son âge. Contrairement à leurs craintes, Olivia fut ravie mettant tout de même en garde Jérémy : Sarah était jeune mais mature, les épreuves qu'ils avaient tous traversé les avaient rendus matures. Elle savait que Jérémy était quelqu'un de bien

Alex et Olivia habitaient maintenant une maison dans un cadre rustique dans la banlieue de New York, elles continuaient encore le travail qu'elles aimaient et exerçaient avec passion…..

Elles rentrèrent dans cette immense salle, Alex tenait la petite Jane ainsi baptisée en l'honneur de sa grand-mère, leur fille de 8 ans par la main tandis qu'Olivia tenait dans ses bras le petit Nathan qui fêterait bientôt ses 3 ans.

Ils arrivèrent tous à l'heure : Eliott, Kathy et les enfants Sam toujours célibataire accompagné de ses parents et l'équipe de L'USV qui avait toujours été présente pour elle.

Sarah entra en scène, elle salua son public, prit place au piano et enchaîna les morceaux….le petit Nathan bercé par la musique s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de sa mère. Alex prit la main d'Olivia. Elles se regardèrent. Leur amour avait encore grandi pour s'épanouir au fil des saisons….vint ensuite le temps pour les enfants. Alex avait donné naissance à Jane, Olivia à Nathan. Elles avaient laissé le passé derrière elles et construit leur propre bonheur.

A la fin du concert, Olivia confia les enfants à Alex et se rendit dans les loges. A cause de sa tournée, elle n'avait plus revu Sarah depuis presque onze mois maintenant.

Elle frappa et entra trouvant sa sœur ayant enlevé sa tenue de concert pour se glisser dans un jeans et un sweat.

Sarah s'avança et prit sa sœur dans ses bras

- Olivia

- Sarah

- Pendant que je jouais, je pensais à tous ces moments que l'on a vécu toutes les deux. je te suis tellement reconnaissante Olivia

- Sar….

- Laisse-moi terminer

- Ok dit-elle en rougissant

- Jamais je n'aurais pu avoir une meilleure sœur que toi, tu as tout fait, ce que je suis aujourd'hui c'est à toi que je le dois Olivia…tu m'a recueillie , si tu savais comme j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, tu as fait la paix avec maman , tu m'as consolée , tu m'as pardonné mes erreurs , tu m'as aidé à grandir , tu m'as tenu la main quand il le fallait….tu t'es même sacrifiée avant que je vienne au monde, tu as dépensé ton argent pour que je puisse disposer d'un piano, je sais que tu as fait des heures supplémentaires pour m'offrir aussi bien mes cours que mes études à Julliard….tous ces morceaux de classique que j'ai joués , c'est toi qui me les a inspirés Olivia.

- J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste Sarah

- Tu as fait plus que cela, je suis heureuse grâce à tout ce que tu as fait….elle tira un chèque de sa poche et le lui tendit…..c'est un chèque

- Je n'en ai pas besoin

- Ne refuse pas Olivia, tu le mérites, tu as tellement sacrifié pour moi, vous le méritez tellement, tu as crû en mon potentiel, tu m'as permis de réaliser mes rêves Olivia et je t'aime tellement fort Olivia

Les larmes de bonheur coulaient sur son visage

- Je t'aime aussi Sarah

Elles se serrèrent l'une l'autre dans les bras.

Elles entendirent quelqu'un qui courait et qui entra rapidement dans la loge

- Maman ….le petit garçon courut et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. il fut suivi du reste de la famille….


End file.
